Para Pahlawan Lizardmen
by SpicyPizza
Summary: Pasukan kematian yang kejam menghampiri desa Lizardmen yang damai. Untuk melindungi suku mereka, dan mempertahankan hidup mereka, para Lizardmen bangkit. Sementara itu, sejumlah besar pasukan undead pergi bertempur demi "eksperimen" Ainz. Komandannya adalah Penjaga Lantai 5, Cocytus, sang penguasa gletser beku. Saksikanlah sebuah dunia yang diatur dengan hukum rimba. -wikia
1. Prolog

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, Ainz-sama."

Kembali ke ruangannya sendiri setelah pergi selama setengah bulan, perkataan Albedo selanjutnya membuat Ainz kehilangan tenaga.

"Apakah Anda ingin makan sesuatu? Atau Anda ingin mandi? Ataukah Anda ingin... diriku?"

Untuk sesaat, Ainz mengira ia melihat banyak bentuk hati berterbangan di belakang tubuh Albedo.

"...Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Saya memerankan pengantin baru, Ainz-sama. Kudengar kalau ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menyambut kepulangan suami yang pergi bekerja bersama peliharaan keluarga. Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya di permukaan Makam kali ini. Laki-laki ini yang tak pernah kencan sebelumnya, apalagi menikah, akan menjawab "aku tak tahu", tapi segera menelan kata-kata itu. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria tak mengizinkannya memperlihatkan kelemahan. Selain itu, bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan macam itu?

Meski ia tak memiliki kepercayaan diri... mengapa tidak ia jawab saja dengan lagak sok tahu.

"Itu tadi sangat mempesona, Albedo."

"Betapa bahagianya!" senyum Albedo menunjukkan betapa senang ia.

Setelah diserang senyum memikat Albedo, Ainz duduk perlahan bersiap untuk mengurusi bisnis.

Ia merasa seperti ada ular yang merayap di punggungnya.

Mungkin ia merasakan itu karena disebabkan oleh hasrat hewani yang berkilat di mata emas Albedo. Andai ia bercanda menjawab "aku menginginkanmu", Albedo tentu akan segera memanfaatkannya sebagai alasan untuk menerkam Ainz seperti hewan buas. Entah bagaimana, kata-kata "pemerkosaan" muncul dalam pikirannya.

Hasrat seksualnya sudah lenyap, tapi ada sedikit rasa yang muncul ketika ia mencium aroma Albedo. Rasa penasaran memicu Ainz untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan berpikir kalau hal itu tak ada salahnya.

'Hentikan, bodoh kau.'

Ia mengabaikan perasaan Albedo bukan karena pengendalian dirinya yang kuat, tapi karena pasrah bahwa tak mungkin bagi kerangka seperti Ainz untuk 'melakukannya.'

Sebelum datang ke dunia ini, ia iseng-iseng mengubah setelan Albedo menjadi "jatuh cinta" padanya. Karena itu, ia merasa kalau dirinya memanfaatkan perasaan Albedo jadi ia merasa tak mampu untuk maju dan menerimanya.

'Tapi aku nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa mengenai hal yang sudah hilang dariku... Hubungan yang datar juga nggak baik... Itulah mengapa aku takut melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya.'

Inilah yang dipikirkan Ainz, yang tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan lawan jenis sebelumnya.

Selain itu, dari sudut pandang tertentu, NPC yang dibuat rekan-rekannya seperti anak-anak buatnya. Menodai hal sepenting itu akan membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

'Bodohnya aku. Tak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal ini.'

"Ah!"

Cahaya di lubang mata Ainz menjadi lebih terang saat mendengar suara Albedo.

"A-Ada apa!? Albedo! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maafkan saya. Pengantin baru seharusnya mengenakan baju tempur (celemek telanjang) untuk menyambut suaminya."

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, wajah memerah Albedo menunduk melihat roknya, dan berkata:

"Jika Anda mengizinkan, saya akan segera mengganti baju."

Sambil melirik Ainz, ia melanjutkan dengan suara malu-malu yang masih terdengar jelas: "...di depan Ainz-sama..."

"...Ah, ya... um, sungguh... ha~~~, berhenti bercanda Albedo, dan ayo segera mulai pertemuan dan pertukaran informasinya."

"Baik, sesuai perintah Anda."

Ainz memaksa dirinya untuk —karena suatu alasan— mengesampingkan usaha membingungkan Albedo di balik pikirannya dan melorot di kursinya. Ia kemudian melemparkan tiga tas kulit ke atas meja. Kepada Albedo, yang baru saja berganti dari baju pengantin ke baju sekretaris, ia berkata:

"Pertama-tama, ambil uang yang kudapat di E-Rantel ini dan gunakan untuk eksperimen."

Ketiga tas itu berbeda ukuran, tas yang paling besar cukup menggembung sampai bisa berdiri. Didalamnya terdapat koin emas, perak, dan tembaga yang Ainz dapat sebagai seorang petualang.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, uang ini akan digunakan untuk sistem pertahanan Nazarick, juga untuk eksperimen dalam sistem pemanggilan."

"Benar. Terlebih lagi, pastikan apakah bahan-bahan ini bisa digunakan untuk membuat gulungan sihir dan benda lainnya."

Emas yang didapat dalam permainan YGGDRASIL tak hanya digunakan untuk membeli barang, tapi juga digunakan untuk banyak hal: untuk membiayai administrasi sistem pertahanan guild dan biaya dalam pemanggilan secara otomatis pelayan level 30 atau lebih, sebagai media dalam mengaktifkan mantra tertentu, untuk membayar biaya pembuatan barang-barang, dan juga sebagai biaya untuk pembangkitan NPC yang mati.

Sudah dipastikan bahwa tak ada masalah dalam penggunaan koin emas YGGDRASIL di dunia ini. Tetapi, mereka masih harus mencari tahu apakah mata uang dunia ini juga bisa digunakan untuk menutup biaya-biaya mereka, terutama apakah mungkin untuk menggunakan koin perak dan perunggu — karena koin emas adalah satu-satunya mata uang di YGGDRASIL.

Tak berlebihan jika mengatakan eksperimen ini akan menentukan nasib Nazarick. Jika mata uang yang didapat di dunia ini dapat digunakan sebagaimana di YGGDRASIL, maka kebijakan operasional ke depannya akan terpengaruh, utamanya mengenai seberapa penting nilai masing-masing jenis koin.

Tergantung pada situasinya, prioritas yang diberikan untuk mendapat koin dapat meningkat. Di sisi lain, jika mata uang dunia ini tak bisa digunakan, maka uang yang ada di ruang perbendaharaan akan menjadi satu-satunya uang yang bisa digunakan dan pengeluaran yang tak penting akan dipotong.

"Sekarang tentang Clementine —"

Ketika menyebut nama mayat wanita yang hilang itu, wajah Ainz seperti digigit serangga.

Karena kesalahan Ainz, wanita yang mengetahui begitu banyak informasi itu mungkin telah dibangkitkan. Firasat buruk kalau wanita itu mungkin membocorkan informasi perlahan menumpuk.

Jumlah potensi musuh ada banyak, dan informasi mengenai mereka sangat minim. Sebaliknya, informasi tentang sisi ini sudah bocor.

'Akan sangat menguntungkan kalau pihak yang menerima informasi itu sesama anggota guild, tapi... keberuntungan seperti itu cuma harapan. Langkah kita ke depan harus diambil dengan lebih berhati-hati. Terus... identitas sebagai Momon harus kuapakan?'

Momon mungkin akan dicurigai, tapi akan sia-sia jika meninggalkan identitas yang popularitasnya sedang naik. Fakta bahwa Ainz dan Momon adalah orang yang sama seharusnya belum bocor.

'Tak ada pilihan selain beradaptasi terhadap perkembangan di masa mendatang.'

Tak bisa memikirkan suatu solusi, Ainz mengesampingkan bahasan itu.

"Perintahkan Pandora's Actor untuk memasukkan salah satu senjata wanita itu ke dalam penghancur di ruang harta dan mengamati apa yang terjadi."

"Penghancur?"

Pertanyaan Albedo mengingatkan Ainz nama sebenarnya dari mesin itu.

" [ Exchange Box ]. Mesin itu memungkinkan orang dengan kemampuan [ Merchant ] untuk menaksir benda dengan nilai tinggi. Perintahkan Pandora's Actor untuk menggunakan penampilan Nearata-san dan menggunakan kemampuan khususnya."

Sembari memandang Albedo, yang menunduk paham, Ainz meletakkan sebuah perkamen diatas meja.

"Satu hal lagi. Ini adalah peta dunia yang kudapat dari E-Rantel."

"Ini... ya?"

Albedo mengerutkan alisnya, alasannya sederhana. Peta ini terlalu kasar.

"Aku memahami ketidakpuasanmu. Ini hanyalah peta daerah sekitar, dan hanya menunjukkan sebagian dari dunia ini. Ditambah lagi, ukurannya tidak konsisten dan banyak penunjuk yang tidak digambar."

Ada banyak contoh informasi yang Ainz dapat dari Master Asosiasi Sihir di E-Rantel yang tak ada di peta, seperti lokasi suku-suku Centaur di padang rumput, sarang Scorpionmen di gurun, pegunungan negara para Dwarf, dll. Kesimpulannya, peta ini hanya berguna untuk manusia.

Reliabilitas peta yang meragukan memang rendah, tapi peta yang lebih baik butuh biaya tinggi dan waktu lebih untuk menggambarnya; dan tak ada peta yang lebih baik.

Itu adalah kata-kata pemimpin Guild Sihir, Theo Lachesil, yang sangat dekat dengan Ainz, jadi pasti benar adanya.

Mendapat peta yang mendetil adalah permintaan yang tak mungkin, seperti yang terlihat dari sikapnya.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya akan meminta salinannya dibuat dan disebarkan kepada setiap penjaga lantai."

"Bagus sekali, sebelum itu biar kujelaskan dulu."

Ainz menunjuk bagian tengah dimana ada catatan kecil tertulis disitu.

"Ini adalah E-Rantel, dan disini adalah Makam Besar Nazarick."

Jarinya bergerak dari tengah ke timur laut, dekat dengan hutan rimba raksasa yang mengelilingi Nazarick. Hal ini bisa dipastikan dari kondisi daerahnya.

"Disini adalah pegunungan Azerlisia, batas antara Kerajaan Re-Estize dan Kekaisaran Baharuth. Mulai dari ujung selatan pegunungan sampai di daerah sekitarnya, area besar ini adalah Hutan Tob. Dan diantara ujung selatan pegunungan dan hutan Tob ada sungai yang mengalir ke danau berbentuk sendok."

Ainz menunjuk sisi selatan danau. "Disini adalah Rawa Besar, lokasi desa para Lizardmen."

Setelah yakin Albedo mengerti, Ainz melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Selanjutnya adalah penjelasan dari Master Guild Sihir mengenai negara-negara sekitar. Di arah barat laut Kerajaan Re-Estize ada area dengan banyak pegunungan dimana banyak ras setengah manusia yang berkumpul dan membentuk Dewan Aliansi Agrand. Sebaiknya berhati-hati terhadap naga berkepala lima, atau mungkin tujuh, yang menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Dan di arah barat daya Kerajaan Re-Estize ada sebuah negara disebut Kerajaan Suci Roble. Gambarnya sedikit kasar di peta, tapi batas negara itu dilindungi dengan tembok, yaitu Tembok Besar 10,000 Mil. Tembok itu melindunginya dari belantara, dimana banyak konflik antar makhluk setengah manusia."

"Itu tempat dimana Demiurge sebelumnya dikirim."

"Benar. Di sisi lain belantara adalah Teokrasi Slane, negara yang berpotensi menjadi musuh kita dan perlu diwaspadai."

"Apakah garis ini batas negaranya?"

Albedo mengangkat tangan seputih marmernya menunjuk sebuah garis melingkar.

"Sangat mungkin. Sebenarnya, batas ini tak begitu berarti. Gambarnya kasar sekali. Lihat disini, di arah timur laut Kekaisaran Baharuth ada beberapa negara. Mereka membentuk Aliansi Serikat Kota bersama, sepertinya termasuk kota-kota milik ras setengah manusia juga. Di arah tenggara Kekaisaran Baharuth ada banyak jurang yang membentuk deretan besar Stela. Disana banyak gua yang ditinggali manusia yang memelihara wyvern. Suku-suku mereka hidup disana."

Ringkasnya, area ini sepertinya mirip dengan Wulingyuan, tapi keadaan sebenarnya masih belum jelas.

"Pengendara wyvern?"

Di YGGDRASIL, naga terbang bisa dipanggil oleh mereka dengan profesi pengendara dan mencapai level 30an akhir, dan belum ada bukti yang menyerupai monster tunggangan di dunia ini.

"Seperti ini... biasanya, bisa dibilang mereka itu sangat kuat. Meski demikian, bagi Makam Besar Nazarick, mereka tak begitu berguna dalam penyerbuan... dan di bawah jurang-jurang ini, di sebelah selatan danau besar ini— kita sampai di ujung peta."

Ainz menunjuk ke permukaan meja diluar peta.

"Sepertinya ada negara disini yang disebut dengan Kerajaan Naga."

"Naga?"

"Benar. Itu adalah sebuah negara yang dulunya didirikan oleh seekor naga yang sangat kuat. Keluarga kerajaan negara ini juga mewarisi darah naga... mengenai benar atau tidaknya masih meragukan... yah, sampai segitulah penjelasan peta ini."

Jika itu adalah dunia dimana Ainz bernama Satoru Suzuki, perkataan seperti ini pasti hanya omong kosong. Tapi di dunia ini, kemungkinan kebenarannya jauh lebih tinggi.

"Kalau begitu Ainz-sama, negara-negara yang sebaiknya kita waspadai adalah Teokrasi Slane, dan Dewan Aliansi Agrand?"

Ainz melipat tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara "Umu".

Jika membicarakan negara, dan karena saat ini tak ada pendapat yang bisa dibuat karena keterbatasan informasi, mengenai hal ini Albedo hanya merespon dengan menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Mohon maaf, saat ini negara ini juga harus diwaspadai."

"...Benar. Meski tak ada masalah tentang negara ini, kemungkinan adanya seseorang yang sangat kuat disana itu ada."

Contohnya orang yang menggunakan benda Kelas-Dunia pada Shalltear, dan sejenisnya.

Meski pikiran ini tak disuarakan, sepertinya Albedo memahami.

Ainz kemudian menunjuk area di selatan dan timur diluar peta.

"Di arah timur sini ada kota yang disebut Kota Laut, di selatannya ada kota lain yang dibuat oleh suatu kelompok bernama Delapan Raja Rakus, kota ini harus sangat diwaspadai. Kotanya Delapan Raja Rakus adalah... sebuah kota yang melayang di tengah gurun."

"Kota yang melayang?"

"Ini hanya rumor, dan mungkin kurang akurat, tapi ada sebuah kota besar di bawah kota melayang itu. Seolah kota melayang itu bisa menghasilkan air tanpa batas, kota besar itu seluruhnya dikelilingi dengan karunia sihir, sampai-sampai orang tak menyangka bahwa itu di tengah gurun."

Kedua mata Albedo berubah dingin, dan membisikkan beberapa kata.

"Apakah Anda menghendaki pelayan untuk melakukan sedikit pengintaian kesana?"

"Tak perlu mengambil resiko seperti itu. Meski jika pengguna benda Kelas-Dunia itu datang kemari, sebelum memahami kekuatan tempurnya, alangkah baiknya untuk menyambut mereka dengan senyuman... Bagaimana kondisi Shalltear?"

"Mengenai pembangkitan, secara fisik tak ada masalah, kecuali..."

"Bicaramu ragu-ragu. Apa ada sesuatu yang akan membuatku tersinggung?"

"Ah! Saya mohon maaf. Sebenarnya secara mental dia sedikit terganggu."

"...Apakah efek dominasi mental masih ada? Bahkan dengan pembangkitan setelah kematian, apakah masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan efek dari benda Kelas-Dunia itu?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu... karena menunjukkan permusuhan dan melawan Ainz-sama, jauh didalam ia menganggap ini adalah dosa yang tak terampuni."

Ainz bingung sejenak.

Itu adalah sepenuhnya kesalahan Ainz, Shalltear tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Ia sudah diberitahu berkali-kali.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya karena menentang keputusan Ainz-sama."

Ainz mengangguk pada Albedo yang ekspresinya tulus.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau ada suatu hukuman."

Api dalam lubang mata Ainz menggelap, ia membuka mulutnya, tapi segera menutupnya karena orang didepannya masih akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika Ainz-sama memberi hukuman, maka rasa bersalah di hati Shalltear akan hilang, di sisi lain, tanpa hukuman perasaan negatif di hatinya takkan hilang."

Begitulah, tak bisa ada hadiah tanpa ada hukuman, keduanya harus ada.

Mengenai keduanya, pada tingkat seberapa harus menghukum dan pada tingkat seberapa harus memberi maaf, semuanya Ainz yang memutuskan. Jika seperti biasanya, semuanya akan dimaafkan oleh Ainz.

Di sisi lain, meski akan sedikit berat untuk Shalltear, tapi ini adalah peluang edukasi yang bagus.

"...Aku mengerti, akan kuberi Shalltear sedikit hukuman."

"Benar, ini adalah yang terbaik, juga mohon maafkan kelancangan saya."

"Kamu bicara apa. Menawarkan sudut pandangmu seperti tadi itu yang kubutuhkan. Saat aku kehabisan ide, mengajukan ide seperti yang barusan kau lakukan itulah apa yang seharusnya kamu lakukan untuk tugasmu sebagai Pengawas Penjaga Lantai Makam Besar Nazarick."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Dengan pipi bersemu merah dan mata berair, si cantik kelas dunia itu menundukkan kepalanya pada Ainz. Merasa malu mendengar ucapan tulus Albedo, Ainz menjawab.

"Oleh karena itu, (kita) sebaiknya segera mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Urusan disini saya percayakan kepada Anda."

"Baik! Serahkan padaku! Dalam ketidakhadiran Ainz-sama, saya akan memegang tanggungjawab dan mengatur dengan baik."

Sepanjang percakapan, Ainz mendengar sedikit nada seorang istri disana tapi ia mengabaikannya, karena ucapan Albedo belum selesai.

"Tetapi, Ainz-sama harus berhati-hati, pengguna benda Kelas-Dunia yang mencuci otak Shalltear bisa saja menyerang."

"Tentu!"

Kembali ke kamar pribadinya, Ainz mengeluarkan suara lega untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau mereka mau datang, mengusir mereka... itu tidak sopan. Tenang saja, Albedo. Jika kita melawan penyerang tak dikenal, aku akan mengambil tindakan mundur sebagai prioritas, bahkan mempersiapkan pelayan sebagai pelindung."

Ainz perlahan memandang ke atas, membayangkan kehadiran alarm yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Musuh pengguna benda Kelas-Dunia, player lain yang mungkin ada atau tidak, dan jejak-jejak para pemain yang ada di masa lalu tentunya tak selalu nampak sebagai musuh. Tetapi perkara mengenai keamanan tak boleh ditangani sembarangan, oleh karena itu persiapan harus dibuat dengan mempertimbangkan skenario terburuk.

"Pertimbangan pertama adalah sebelum identitas musuh sebenarnya terungkap, operasional harus dilakukan serahasia mungkin. Tetapi, juga penting memasang umpan untuk memancing mangsa... bagaimana sebaiknya rencana itu dilaksanakan?"

Albedo sedikit menurunkan pandangannya, tapi dari reaksi ini Ainz sudah mengantisipasi hasilnya.

"Laporan dari Cocytus belum diterima. Laporan Entoma masih berada dalam jangkauan yang diperkirakan, dan pertempuran terjadi sangat dekat dengan tempat tujuan, jadi laporannya sudah siap lebih dulu."

"Jadi seperti itu... meski bukan ini hasil yang diharapkan, hal yang penting adalah apa yang bisa kita dapat dari ini."

"Saya senang Anda berpikir begitu."

"Bagus. Meski aku ingin pergi kesana untuk menyaksikannya sendiri, pekerjaan petualangku sudah menumpuk dan aku tak bisa pergi. Tapi aku masih ingin tahu kondisi pertempuran, jadi rekam video pertempuran antara lizardmen dan pasukan Makam Besar Nazarick."


	2. Keberangkatan (bg 1)

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **KEBERANGKATAN**

* * *

Bagian 1

Pegunungan Azerlisia - deretan pegunungan yang memisahkan Kekaisaran Baharuth dan Kerajaan Re-Estize, sekaligus berfungsi sebagai batas negara. Hutan Besar Tob yang menutupi lereng pegunungan sebelah selatan, dan di sebelah utara hutan itu terdapat sebuah danau raksasa.

Danau raksasa ini memiliki radius sepanjang 20 kilometer, bentuknya seperti labu terbalik, dan terbagi menjadi danau bawah dan danau atas. Danau atas cukup dalam, oleh karena itu banyak hewan besar berkumpul disitu sementara danau bawah dihuni oleh hewan yang lebih kecil.

Di ujung selatan danau bawah terdapat daerah luas dimana danau dan rawa menjadi satu. Banyak bangunan didirikan disana, dengan selusin tiang kayu yang digunakan sebagai pondasi untuk masing-masing bangunan. Sebuah pintu di salah satu rumah itu terbuka, dan pemiliknya keluar.

Ras setengah manusianya disebut dengan lizardmen.

Lizardmen adalah makhluk yang memiliki karakteristik manusia dan kadal. Lebih spesifiknya, selain kepala mereka yang tidak mirip manusia, mereka adalah kadal berkaki dua dengan tangan dan kaki yang lincah.

Mereka dianggap sebagai setengah manusia, sama sepertu goblin dan orc, dan tidak seberadab manusia. Gaya hidup mereka bisa dianggap barbar. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka memiliki suatu kultur tersendiri.

Pria lizardmen dewasa memiliki tinggi rata-rata sekitar 190 cm dan sangat membanggakan otot kuat mereka. Tubuh mereka tidak berlemak dan memiliki berat diatas 100 kg.

Ada sebuah ekor reptil di pinggang mereka dan digunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

Evolusi membuat kaki mereka berselaput agar mudah bergerak di rawa. Tapi juga karena inilah mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk beraktifitas di darat, tapi secara umum itu tidak mengganggu kehidupan mereka.

Sisik berwarna hijau gelap mereka lebih mirip buaya daripada kadal, dan lebih keras dari pelindung murahan yang biasa digunakan manusia.

Tangan mereka memiliki lima jari seperti manusia, tapi ada cakar pendek yang tumbuh di ujungnya.

Senjata yang dipegang dengan dua tangan pada dasarnya adalah benda primitif. Karena mustahil bagi mereka untuk menemukan bijih logam di rawa-rawa, senjata mereka umumnya adalah tombak yang terbuat dari cakar hewan sihir hingga senjata tumpul yang terbuat dari batu yang diikat.

Langit berwarna biru cerah, marahari sudab merangkak naik, dan awan putih tipis terbentuk di langit. Cuacanya bagus, dengan pegunungan tampak jelas dari kejauhan.

Penglihatan lizardmen memiliki jangkauan yang luas, dan sinar matahari yanf membutakan dapat terlihat tanpa harus menggerakkan kepala. Dia, Zaryusu Sasha, menyipitkan mata dan menuruni tangga dengan teratur, sambil menggaruk lambang yang ada di dadanya.

Lizardmen memiliki tatanan sosial yang kaku, dengan kepala suku sebagai pimpinan suku. Posisi ini tidak ditentukan oleh darah, tapi dipilih oleh suku dengan menjadi individu paling kuat. Pemilihan kepala suku diadakan sekali tiap tahun.

Yang membantu kepala suku adalah dewan tetua yang terdiri dari para sesepuh lizardmen. Dibawah mereka adalah kasta prajurit, diikuti oleh lizardmen pria jelata, lizardmen wanita jelata, dan anak-anak lizardmen. Beginilah tatanan sosial mereka.

Tentu saja, ada juga mereka yang tidak termasuk dalam kategori manapun.

Yang pertama adalah para dukun, yang dipimpin oleh tetua dukun. Mereka membantu kehidupan suku melalui penggunaan sihir penyembuhan dan peramalan cuaca untuk mendeteksi bahaya.

Selanjutnya adalah para pemburu, yang juga disebut penjaga hutan. Mereka bertanggung jawab untuk memancing dan berburu, tapi karena lizardmen biasa juga membantu dalam aspek ini, pekerjaan utama mereka berkenaan dengan aktifitas di hutan.

Lizardmen adalah makhluk omnivora, tapi makanan pokok mereka adalah sejenih ikan sepanjang 80 cm dan tidak banyak memakan tumbuhan atau buah-buahan.

Meski begitu, para pemburu memasuki hutan utamanya untuk mengumpulkan kayu. Bagi lizardmen, daratan bukanlah tempat yang aman, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengumpulkan kayu saja memerlukan personil yang ahli.

Dengan begitu, mereka diizinkan untuk membuat keputusan sendiri, tapi mereka masih berada dalam kewenangan kepala suku dan harus mematuhi perintah kepala suku. Lizardmen memiliki tatanan sosial yang paternalistik dengan pembagian kerja sesuai dengan pekerjaan. Tetapi, ada orang-orang yang berada diluar kewenangan kepala suku.

Mereka adalah para pengelana.

Mendengar kata pengelana akan memberi kesan tentang orang asing, tapi hal ini mustahil dalam kehidupan sosial lizardmen. Lizardme memiliki kehidupan sosial yang tertutup, dan situasi dimana orang luar diterima ke dalam suku amat sangat jarang terjadi.

Jadi, siapakah para pengelana ini?

Mereka adalah lizardmen yang ingin melihat dunia luar.

Pada dasarnya, lizardmen tidak akan meninggalkan kampung mereka, kecuali ketika sesuatu yang drastis seperti kelangkaan makanan terjadi. Tetapi, ada peluang kecil bahwa lizardmen yang ingin melihat dunia luar itu muncul.

Saat para pengelana memutuskan untuk meninggalkan suku, mereka akan diberi lambang di dada mereka. Lambang itu menjadi bukti kalau mereka telah meninggalkan kewenangan kekuasaan kepala suku saat mereka meninggalkan suku.

Sebagian besar dari mereka yang pergi tidak pernah kembali, entah itu karena tewas dalam perjalanan, menemukan tempat baru untuk disebut rumah, atau menemui nasib lain... tapi terkadang, mereka kembali ke kampung setelah melihat dunia luar.

Pengelana yang kembali sangat dihargai karena tingkat pengetahuan yang mereka miliki. Walaupun mereka adalah individu yang lepas dari hierarki kekuasaan, mereka masih dianggap penting didalam suku.

Ada beberapa yang menjaga jarak dari Zaryusu karena rasa hormat, tapi pamornya jauh lebih besar dari itu. Bukan cuma karena dia seorang pengelana. Alasannya adalah...

Saat turun dari tangga terbawah ke permukaan rawa, senjata favoritnya yang terpasang di pinggang itu membentur sisiknya dan menimbulkan suara gemericik.

Senjata itu adalah pedang berwarna putih kebiruan yang bersinar redup. Bentuknya sedikit tidak lazim. Bilah pedang dan gagangnya menyatu, dimana mulai dari bagian gagang bentuknya semakin menipis sampai ke bagian ujungnya yang setipis kertas itu.

Tidak ada satupun lizardmen yang tidak tahu tentang senjata ini. Semua suku-suku sekitar menyebut senjata itu sebagai salah satu dari empat harta sihir berharga: Frost Pain.

Inilah alasan dibalik ketenaran Zaryusu.

Zaryusu mulai berjalan.

Dia memiliki dua tempat tujuan berbeda. Hadiah yang ingin dia bawa ke salah satu tempat tujuan itu sedang dia bawa di punggungnya.

Hadiah itu berupa ikan besar yang merupakan makanan pokok lizardmen. Dia berjalan sambil membawa empat ekor ikan di punggungnya, namun bau amis yang menusuk lubang hidungnya itu tidak terasa mengganggu bagi Zaryusu. Sebaliknya, bau itu malah membuat dia merasa lapar.

Sangat meningkatkan nafsu makan. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali, dia menahan hasrat itu. Seperti itu, Zaryusu berjalan cepat tanpa henti melintasi desa suku Cakar Hijau.

Anak-anak, yang masih memiliki sisik hijau, berlarian sambil tertawa dengan suara 'sha sha'. Mereka berhenti saat mereka mengetahui benda yang ada di punggung Zaryusu. Anak-anak lizardmen yang sehat-sehat itu mengintip Zaryusu dari balik bayangan rumah-rumah — bukan, justru karena ikan itulah mereka berkumpul. Mulut mereka sedikit terbuka, bahkan sampai ngiler. Mereka sedikit menjaga jarak, tapi mata mereka terkunci, dengan pandangan seperti anak-anak yang ingin nyemil.

Zaryusu tersenyum kecil dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari sambil terus berjalan. Sangat disayangkan memang, tapi ikan-ikan ini bukan untuk anak-anak itu.

Pandangan anak-anak itu bukan disebabkan karena kelaparan — sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ini membuat Zaryusu merasa senang.

Dengan punggung yang membelakangi tatapan-tatapan itu, Zaryusu melewati area tinggal dan tiba di gubuk yang menjadi tempat tujuannya.

Tempat itu tidak terhubung dengan desa. Sedikit lebih jauh lagi dan tempat itu akan semakin mirip dengan rawa-rawa, yang membentuk sebagian besar area dari danau itu. Gubuk ini, yang lebih kokoh dari kelihatannya, dibangun di perbatasan desa dan lebih besar dari rumah Zaryusu.

Hal yang aneh adalah, gubuk itu miring. Karena alasan ini, setengah dari gubuk itu tenggelam dalam air. Ini bukan roboh karena kerusakan, tapi karena memang dibangun seperti itu.

Zaryusu berjalan mendekati gubuk sambil membuat suara kecipak keras.

Terdengar suara dari gubuk, makhluk itu mungkin mencium bau ikan.

Dengan suara mendecit, muncul kepala ular bersisik coklat dan bermata kuning dari jendela. Setelah mengetahui kalau yang datang itu Zaryusu, lehernya menjulur keluar dan membelit dia.

"Bagus, bagus."

Zaryusu mengelus tubuh ular itu. Kemudian dengan nyaman ular itu menyipitkan mata menggunakan membran pelindungnya. Zaryusu juga berpikir kalau kulit bersisik ular itu terasa nyaman.

Makhluk itu adalah hewan peliharaan Zaryusu, namanya Rororo.

Karena Rororo dibesarkan dari kecil, dia seolah bisa memahami bahasa.

"Rororo, aku bawa makanan. Jangan nakal dan makanlah ya?"

Zaryusu melemparkan ikan yang dibawanya melalui jendela. Terdengar suara 'hap' dan 'pluk' dari dalam.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bermain denganmu, tapi sungguh aku harus mengurus ikan. Nanti saja ya."

Makhluk itu mungkin mengerti apa yang dia katakan, dan mengeluarkan suara enggan dan perlahan melepaskan Zaryusu sebelum dia kembali ke dalam rumah. Setelahnya, terdengar suara mengunyah dari dalam.

Zaryusu meninggalkan gubuk itu setelah memastikan kalau Rororo baik-baik saja, jika dilihat dari nafsu makannya yang tinggi.

Tujuan Zaryusu setelah meninggalkan gubuk Rororo adalah danau, yang letak cukup jauh dari desa.

Zaryusu berjalan cepat menyusuri hutan sambil terdiam. Berenang di air seharusnya lebih cepat sampai, tapi kekhawatirannya 'jika terjadi masalah di darat' telah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk memeriksa daerah darat. Hanya saja pepohonan menghalangi pandangan, sehingga membuat Zaryusu harus lebih berkonsentrasi.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke tujuan. Zaryusu menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada masalah selama di jalan. Tinggal sedikit jarak lagi yang tersisa untuk ditempuh, dan Zaryusu mempercepat langkahnya.

Dia menyingkirkan dahan-dahan pohon yang menghalangi layaknya penyelam yang berenang di dalam air, Zaryusu tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget. Ini karena dia melihat punggung seseorang yang tidak terduga akan dia temui.

Orang itu mirip dengan Zaryusu, lizardmen dengan sisik hitam.

"Kakak..."

"...Oh, kau ya."

Lizardmen bersisik hitam itu menoleh dan menyambut Zaryusu. Lizardmen ini adalah kepala suku 'Cakar Hijau'. Shasryu, kakak Zaryusu.

Dia memenangkan kompetisi untuk menjadi kepala suku dua kali berturut-turut, dan mendapatkan posisinya tanpa perlu bertarung lagi tahun ini. Tubuhnya sangat besar. Saat dia berdiri di sebelah Zaryusu yang tubuhnya biasa saja, Zaryusu jadi tampak kecil.

Ada bekas luka berwarna putih dan panjang di sisik hitamnya. Itu terlihat seperti petir yang menusuk awan hitam.

Dia bertubuh besar dan tingginya hampir dua meter, dan ada pedang besar di punggungnya. Pedang baja itu — yang merupakan bukti kalau dia kepala suku — memiliki sihir yang meningkatkan ketajaman dan mencegah karat.

Zaryusu dan kakaknya berdiri bersebelahan di tepi danau.

"Kamu ngapain kesini?"

"...Kakak, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, bukan kamu. Ini bukan tempat yang perlu dikunjungi kepala suku sendiri."

"Muu."

Kehilangan kata-kata, Shasryu bergumam dan memandang danau didepannya.

Tiang-tiang kayu menyembul dari dalam danau, mengelilingi area itu. Terdapat jaring yang terpasang dengan hati-hati diantara tiang-tiang itu. Hanya sekali lihat saja sudah jelas apa maksudnya.

Tempat itu adalah tambak ikan.

"Apa mungkin... mau curi-curi makan?"

Mendengar perkataan Zaryusu, ekor Shasryu menepuk-nepuk dan menggesek-gesek tanah.

"Muu, tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Aku kesini hanya untuk memeriksa kondisi pembiakan ikan."

"..."

"Adik, apa kamu berpikir kalau kakakmu seperti itu?!"

Mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan intonasi kuat, Shasryu meletakkan satu kaki ke depan. Tekanan yang dia berikan terasa seperti dinding yang mendorong Zaryusu. Bahkan Zaryusu, seorang pengelana berpengalaman dan veteran banyak pertempuran, merasa ingin mundur beberapa langkah.

Tetapi, dia punya jawaban yang sempurna.

"Kalau hanya untuk memeriksa kondisi pembiakan, itu artinya kakak tidak kepingin. Sayang sekali, kak. Kalau ikannya tumbuh bagus, aku berpikir memberi kakak beberapa ekor."

"Muu-"

Suara tepukan itu berhenti, dan ekor itu tampak sedih.

"Baunya juga sedap sekali. Mereka sudah menggemuk karena diberi nutrisi yang baik, bahkan dagingnya lebih empuk daripada ikan buruan."

"Oh-"

"Dan jika dibiarkan di dalam mulut, akan keluar semacam jus yang sangat enak. Saat digigit, rasanya seperti meleleh di mulut."

"Muuuu-"

Sekali lagi ekor itu menepuk-nepuk, bahkan jauh lebih bersemangat sekarang.

Setengah pehatian Zaryusu terpaku pada ekor itu, sementara setengah yang lain digunakan untuk menggoda kakaknya.

"Kakak ipar pernah bilang sebelumnya. Ekor kakak itu terlalu jujur."

"Apa? Dasar orang itu, malah mengerjai suaminya. Katakan lagi, bagian mana yang terlalu jujur?"

Melihat kakaknya yang menjawab sambil memandangi ekornya itu, Zaryusu sempat bengong dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sebelum menjawab samar dengan berkata 'benar.'

"Huh. Dasar orang itu... Kalau kamu nanti punya istri... kamu akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan bisa menikah."

"Huh, omong kosong. Apa karena tanda itu? Sebaiknya kau abaikan saja apapun yang para tetua itu bilang. Mengatakan kalau tidak ada perempuan di desa ini yang tertarik denganmu... bahkan perempuan berekor paling cantik pun akan menerimamu."

Lizardmen menyimpan nutrisi dalam ekor mereka, oleh karena itu memiliki ekor tebal adalah faktor kunci yang penting dalam memikat lawan jenis. Dulu, Zaryusu mungkin akan memilih wanita berekor tebal. Tetapi Zaryusu yang sekarang, yang sudah memiliki pemahaman tentang dunia, tidak akan memilih dengan cara seperti itu.

"Mempertimbangkan 6 desa sekarang, aku tidak ada selera pada perempuan berekor tebal. Kalau aku memakai ekor sebagai kriteria, aku malah akan memilih perempuan yang ekornya tipis. Aku sendiri merasa kalau ekor kakak ipar itu bagus kok."

"Jelas saja itu tak apa untuk seseorang dengan kepribadian sepertimu... hanya saja, jangan berani macam-macam. Aku tidak ingin menjagal orang hanya karena masalah sepele. Omong-omong, kamu harus merasakan penderitaan pernikahan. Tidak adil kalau cuma aku saja."

"Hei, hei, kak... aku bilang ke kakak ipar lo."

"Ugh... ya begini ini penderitaannya menikah. Bahkan aku, kakakmu yang kepala suku saja bisa diancam."

Tawa terbahak terdengar di tepi danau yang tenang itu.

Setelah tawa itu berhenti, Shasryu memandang tambak ikan itu sambil berbicara frustasi.

"Sejujurnya? Ini terlalu hebat; emm..."

Zaryusu melanjutkan perkataan kakaknya yang terdiam itu.

"Maksudmu tambak ikan?"

"Benar, benar, itu. Dalam sejarah suku, kita tidak pernah punya orang yang melakukan ini. Apalagi, banyak orang yang sudah menyadari keberhasilannya. Ke depan, akan semakin banyak orang yang iri melihat ikanmu dan akan meniru caramu."

"Semuanya karena kakak. Aku tahu kalau kakak yang mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangku itu ke semua orang."

"Adik, membicarakan kenyataan pada orang-orang itu bukan apa-apa. Itu hanyalah anekdot. Kalau bukan karena kerja kerasmu dalam merawat ikan di tambak ini, omonganku itu tidak ada artinya."

Tambak yang awal dulu selalu mengalami kegagalan. Ini bisa diduga, karena pada awalnya tambak dibangun hanya berdasarkan perbincangan yang terjadi selama dia berkelana. Pembangunan pagarnya saja sering mengalami kendala. Setelah setahun melakukan percobaan, meski berhasil membangun tambak, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

Ikan tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa dirawat. Pakan ikan perlu diberikan.

Ikan-ikan di tambak sudah mati berkali-kali dalam percobaan berbagai jenis pakan demi mengetahui pakan jenis apa yang terbaik. Pernah juga terjadi kasus saat jaringnya dirusak oleh monster dan menyebabkan semua ikan terlepas.

Ada orang-orang yang secara diam-diam mengkritiknya karena 'mempermainkan ikan yang ditangkap untuk dimakan'. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau dia orang tolol. Tetapi, hasil dari usahanya akhirnya berbuah.

Bayangan ikan besar berenang-renang terlihat di permukaan. Jika dibandingkan dengan ikan hasil buruan, perbedaannya sangat besar dan takkan ada satu lizardmen pun yang akan percaya kalau ikan-ikan ini dibesarkan sejak menetas, selain kakak dan kakak ipar Zaryusu.

"...Menakjubkan, adik."

Melihat pemandangan yang sama, kakak Zaryusu berbicara dengan suara pelan. Kata-katanya dipenuhi dengan perasaan.

"Ini juga karena kakak."

Adiknya juga menjawab dengan penuh perasaan.

"Huh, apa yang kulakukan?"

Sebenarnya, sang kakak — Shasryu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi itu hanya dari luarnya saja.

Saat kesehatan ikan-ikan memburuk, tiba-tiba ada dukun yang datang kesitu. Saat sedang mengumpulkan material untuk membangun pagar, ada banyak orang yang ikut datang membantu. Saat ikan hasil buruan dibagikan, akan ada ikan yang masih hidup. Ditambah lagi, ada juga buah-buahan yang dibawa para pemburu untuk digunakan sebagai pakan ikan.

Mereka yang datang membantu semuanya menolak mengatakan kenapa mereka melakukannya. Tetapi, bahkan orang paling bodohpun akan menyadari sebabnya meski tidak diberi tahu.

Karena tidak pantas bagi seorang kepala suku untuk mengurus pengelana, yang sudah melepaskan diri dari hierarki suku.

"Kakak, tunggu sampai ikan-ikannya tumbuh sedikit lebih besar lagi, baru kemudian aku akan membawa beberapa ekor ke tempatmu."

"Hem. Kalau begitu aku akan menantikan itu."

Shasryu berbalik dan melangkah, sambil berkata pelan.

"Maaf."

"...Kamu bicara apa, kak. Kakak tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Kata-kata itu mungkin tidak terdengar. Zaryusu hanya diam memandang sosok Shasryu yang berjalan menjauh dari tepi danau.

Setelah memastikan keadaan ikan-ikan dan kembali ke desa, Zaryusu tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan melihat ke langit, tapi tidak ada hal yang diluar kebiasaan di atas sana. Langitnya biru, dengan awan tipis di gunung di sebelah utara.

Itu hanya pemandangan biasa.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Saat dia akan mengabaikan itu, muncul lapisan awan aneh di tengah langit.

Pada saat yang hampir sama, tiba-tiba muncul awan hitam yang menutupi sinar matahari tepat di tengah desa. Awan itu adalah awan hujan tebal yang menutupi seluruh desa dalam bayangan.

Semua orang terkejut dan melihat ke langit.

Para dukun berkata kalau sepanjang hari akan cerah. Mereka membuat perkiraan cuaca menggunakan sihir dan pengetahuan dari pengalaman bertahun-tahun, karena itu ketepatan perkiraan mereka sangat tinggi. Maka dari itu segala hal yang berada diluar prediksi akan mengejutkan siapapun.

Tetapi, hal yang aneh adalah tidak ada awan hujan lain selain awan hitam yang menutupi desa. Sederhananya, itu seperti ada seseorang yang memanggil awan dan meletakkannya di atas desa.

Kemudian hal aneh lain terjadi.

Awan itu berputar mengitari desa, dan melebar dengan konstan. Seolah langit sedang diserbu oleh momentum mengerikan awan kelam itu.

Semua prajurit buru-buru bersiaga. Anak-anak melarikan diri kembali ke rumah mereka. Zaryusu membungkuk, memperhatikan sekitar sambil memegangi Frost Pain.

Awan kelam menutupi seluruh langit, dan langit biru hanya terlihat sangat jauh disana. Seolah awan itu mengincar desa ini.

Dari sana, kegegeran terjadi di desa. Angin membawa suara ribut dari para lizardmen.

Suara itu adalah peringatan, yang menandakan bahwa ada musuh berbahaya dan memperingatkan yang lain untuk mengevakuasi sesuai keadaan.

Zaryusu yang mendengar suara ini berlari melesat melalui rawa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Lari. Lari. Terus berlari.'

Berlari di rawa itu sangar sulit, dan harus memakai ekor untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Pada kecepatan yang mustahil bagi manusia — walaupun kaki lizardmen memang sesuai untuk lingkungan seperti ini — Zaryusu sampai ke sumber suara.

Di tempat itu, Shasryu dan para prajurit suku sudah membentuk formasi melingkar, perhatian terpusat ke tengah desa.

Mengikuti arah pandangan mereka, Zaryusu melihat tempat yang sama.

Mata semua orang terfokus pada monster yang kelihatannya seolah terbuat dari kabut hitam.

Di dalam kabut kelam itu, muncul banyak wajah mengerikan yang lenyap seketika. Walau tampak banyak wajah dari berbagai ras, satu persamaan yang mereka miliki adalah ekspresi kesakitan.

Suara isakan, kemarahan, ratapan menderita, dan megap-megap sekarat bercampur baur terbawa angin.

Zaryusu membeku dan gemetar ketakutan.

'...Ini buruk... kita harus menyuruh semua orang disekitar untuk kabur, dan menyisakan aku dan kakak untuk mengurus ini, tapi kalau begitu...'

Lizardmen yang ada disekitar semuanya adalah prajurit elit suku, tapi lawan mereka adalah sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Zaryusu takut: seorang undead kuat. Dalam situasi ini, yang bisa memberi perlawanan berarti hanyalah Zaryusu dan kakaknya. Lebih penting lagi, Zaryusu tahu kalau undead ini memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Zaryusu sedikit mengalihkan perhatian dan menyadari kalau sebagian besar lizardmen yang ada disitu nafasnya pendek-pendek, seolah mereka ketakutan seperti anak kecil — padahal mereka semua dari kasta prajurit.

Monster itu berdir di tengah desa dan tidak bergerak.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, suasana masih tegang ketika para prajurit mulai mendekat dan menyadari kalau hanya perlu sedikit gangguan saja untuk membuat ini semua menjadi pertarungan sengit. Mereka menahan stres mental yang mereka rasakan dan mulai bertindak.

Zaryusu melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Shasryu sudah memegang senjata. Zaryusu diam-diam ikut mengambil senjata. Kalau ini berubah menjadi pertarungan, dia berencana untuk melancarkan serangan kejutan, mendahului yang lain.

'Aku perlu memberitahu yang lain tentang kemampuan khusus monster itu, karena itu, aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.'

Ketegangan semakin memadat. Tiba-tiba, suara mengerikan itu berhenti.

Suara yang dikeluarkan monster itu bercampur, membentuk suara yang berbeda dari rutukan tak jelas tadi. Suara itu lebih memiliki arti sekarang.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku adalah pembawa pesan dari Penguasa Tinggi dan aku datang kemari untuk mengumumkan keputusanNya."

Semua orang saling pandang satu sama lain. Hanya Zaryusu dan Shasryu yang tetap fokus.

"Yang Agung telah menyatakan hukuman mati bagi kalian dan telah mengirimkan pasukanNya. Dengan kemurahan hatiNya, Yang Agung menganugerahi waktu pada kalian para makhluk fana untuk memberikan perlawanan yang tidak berarti. Delapan hari dari sekarang, suku lizardmen di danau ini akan menjadi tumbal kedua."

Zaryusu dan yang lain menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi tajam serta mengeluarkan suara mengancam.

"Melawanlah dengan gigih, wahai makhluk fana. Dan hiburlah Yang Agung dengan kematian kalian."

Layaknya asap yang terus berubah bentuk, monster itu juga perlahan terurai dan melayang ke langit.

"Jangan lupa. Delapan hari."

Dengan tanpa halangan, monster itu terbang ke langit yang mengarah ke hutan. Sosok kepergiannya dilihat oleh banyak lizardmen. Zaryusu dan Shasryu terdiam melihat langit kejauhan.


	3. Keberangkatan (bg 2)

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **KEBERANGKATAN**

* * *

Bagian 2

Pondok paling besar di desa — aula pertemuan — jarang digunakan. Para pemimpin klan memiliki wewenang mutlak tentang segala hal dan perkumpulan hanya terjadi sekali saat bulan biru. Tidak ada manfaat nyata memiliki pondok ini, tapi pada hari ini pondok itu dipenuhi dengan kegegeran dan ketegangan.

Banyak lizardmen berkumpul, dan membuat pondok besar itu terasa sempit dan sesak: para prajurit, dukun, pemburu, dewan tetua dan Zaryusu, yang seorang pengelana. Semuanya duduk bersila, menghadap Shasryu.

Bertindak sebagai kepala suku, dia menyatakan permulaan pertemuan dan yang pertama angkat bicara adalah tetua dukun.

Tubuh nenek lizardmen itu ditutupi cat putih, dan dihiasi dengan simbol-simbol menakjubkan. Walau simbol-simbol itu memiliki banyak arti, Zaryusu tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang itu.

"Kalian ingat awan hitam yang menutupi langit? Itu sihir. Dari yang aku tahu, ada dua mantra untuk memanipulasi cuaca. Yang pertama disebut [ Kendali Cuaca ], sihir tingkat 6. Kita bisa singkirkan itu karena sihir tingkatan itu berada di alam legenda. Yang satunya adalah sihir tingkat empat yang bernama [ Kendali Awan ]. Ini adalah sihir yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh magic caster kuat. Sangat bodoh kalau kita melawan musuh seperti itu.

Di belakang Tetua Dukun, para dukun lain ikut mengangguk setuju.

Walau Zaryusu memahami betapa kuat sihir tingkat 4, lizardmen yang lain tidak mengerti dan suara keraguan memenuhi ruangan.

Tetua Dukun tidak merasa yakin bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menjelaskannya, dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung sebelum menunjuk seorang lizardmen. Yang ditunjuk merasa bingung, dan ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Kamu. Bisakah kau mengalahkan aku?"

Lizardmen itu perlahan menggelengkan kepala.

Dia mungkin bisa menang jika kedua sisi sama-sama memakai senjata, tapi jika kamu melibatkan sihir, peluang untuk menang sangat tipis. Atau malah, hampir mustahil bagi seorang prajurit semata untuk menang.

"Bahkan aku hanya bisa memakai sihir tingkat 2."

"Jadi bisa dibilang, dia dua kali lebih kuat darimu?"

Menghadapi pertanyaan bodoh macam ini, Tetua Dukun mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Menghadapi sihir tingkat 4, bahkan Kepala Suku kita saja bisa dibunuh dengan mudah."

"Walau tidak mutlak seperti itu," tambah Tetua Dukun sebelum menutup mulut.

Akhirnya memahami teror dari sihir tingkat 4, ruangan itu terdiam. Pada saat itu, Shasryu mulai bicara.

"Jadi, apa yang Tetua Dukun ingin katakan adalah..."

"Melarikan diri adalah tindakan terbaik. Meski kita melawan, tidak mungkin menang."

"Bicara apa kau!"

Diiringi dengan raungan rendah dan berat, seorang lizardman bertubuh tinggi berdiri. Dia adalah Kepala Prajurit dan dia memiliki tubuh seperti Shasryu.

"Melarikan diri tanpa melawan! Kabur saat menghadapi bahaya tingkat segini itu tidak bisa diterima!"

"— Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Semuanya akan terlambat jika kita melawan!"

Tetua Dukun melotot dan berdiri tiba-tiba, berhadapan muka dengan Kepala Prajurit. Mereka berdua sudah hilang kesabaran dan mengeluarkan suara mengancam. Saat semua orang takut situasi akan memburuk, terdengar sebuah suara dingin.

"...Cukup."

Dengan wajah seperti disiram air dingin, mereka berdua menghadap Shasryu dan kembali duduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Kepala Pemburu, izinkan kami mendengar pendapatmu."

"...Baik pendapat Tetua Dukun dan Kepala Prajurit bisa dipahami, keduanya bisa dipertimbangkan."

Yang menjawab Shasryu adalah seorang lizardmen kurus. Walau dia kelihatannya kecil dari segi ukuran, itu bukan karena kurang berotot, tapi justru karena otot-otot dia sangat padat.

"Karena itu, selagi masih ada waktu sebaiknya kita memeriksa situasinya. Seharusnya, mereka mengirim pasukan. Pasti ada tanda-tanda pembangunan untuk markas depan dan sejenisnya, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan pengamatan dulu dan memutuskan kemudian."

Tanpa infomasi apapun, berkata ini atau itu tidak akan berguna. Sejumlah orang menyatakan pendapat mereka.

"—Tetua."

"Tak banyak yang bisa dikatakan, semua pendapat ini benar. Yang tersisa hanya pengambilan keputusan oleh Kepala Suku."

"Muu..."

Membiarkan penglihatannya kemana-mana, mata Shasryu bertemu dengan mata Zaryusu yang duduk di tengah kerumunan, dan memberi dia anggukan. Zaryusu merasa seolah mendapat dorongan lembut di punggungnya — entah jalan di depan berbahaya atau tidaknya masih belum diketahui — tetap saja, dia mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukkan kalau dia ada ide.

"Kepala Suku, mohon izinkan aku bicara."

Pada saat itu, semua mata tertuju pada Zaryusu. Sebagian besar dari mereka memasang ekspresi berharap, tapi yang lainnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Ini bukan tempat bagi 'Pengelana' untuk bicara. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kami membiarkanmu ikut hadir," seorang anggota Dewan Tetua berbicara. "Turun sekarang..."

Bam! Terdengar suara ekor menghantam lantai, memotong perkataan Tetua itu layaknya pisau yang tajam.

"Diam."

Menguarkan aura berbahaya, suara parau Shasryu membawa geraman seperti suara lizardmen yang sedang mengamuk. Ketegangan di ruangan itu meningkat tajam dan suasana panas tadi mulai mendingin.

Dalam suasana ini, seorang Tetua membuka mulut tanpa memperhatikan pandangan disekitarnya yang memperingatkan dia untuk "Tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Tapi Kepala Suku, menerima kelonggaran khusus hanya karena dia adikmu itu tidak bagus. Apalagi, Pengelana adalah—"

"Kubilang diam. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Geh."

"Saat ini, semua yang duduk disini memiliki kebijaksanaan. Mengapa tidak kita dengar pendapat dari Pengelana."

"Pengelana adalah—."

"Kepala Suku sudah bicara dan kau masih menolak untuk patuh?"

Mengalihkan pandangan dari tetua yang bungkam, Zaryusu melihat Kepala-Kepala yang lain.

"Tetua Dukun, Kepala Prajurit, Kepala Pemburu, apa kalian juga berpikir kalau tidak ada manfaatnya?"

"Perkataan Zaryusu pantas untuk didengar."

Kepala Prajurit bicara lebih dulu.

"Prajurit macam apa yang mengacuhkan kata-kata pemegang Frost Pain."

"Aku setuju, pasti ada manfaatnya."

Kemudian Kepala Pemburu bicara dan diikuti oleh Tetua Dukun.

"Tentu kita harus mendengarnya. Menolak mendengar perkataan orang bijak adalah sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang bodoh."

Mendapat ejekan keras, beberapa anggota dewan tetua mengerutkan alis. Shasryu mengangguk pada ketiga Kepala dan mengizinkan Zaryusu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Zaryusu duduk dan membuka mulut.

"Melarikan diri atau melawan, jika kita harus memutuskan kita harus memilih yang terakhir."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena itulah satu-satunya pilihan."

Biasanya, jika Kepala Suku menanyakan alasan, seseorang harus memberikan penjelasan. Tapi Zaryusu tidak meneruskan dan menutup mulut seolah sudah selesai.

Shasryu memegang dagu dan berpikir dalam-dalam.

'...Sudahkah kamu memahami apa yang kupikirkan? ... Kakak.'

Zaryusu berusaha untuk tidak membocorkan pikirannya. Pada saat itu, Tetua Dukun menunjukkan ekspresi terluka sambil mengarahkan pertanyaan pada semuanya.

"Apa kita bisa menang?"

"Tentu kita bisa menang!"

Kepala Prajurit berteriak seolah ingin melenyapkan perasaan gelisahnya tapi Kepala Dukun hanya menyipitkan mata.

"...Tidak, dalam situasi ini kemungkinannya sangat rendah."

Yang mementahkan pendapat Kepala Prajurit itu adalah Zaryusu.

"...Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Kepala Prajurit, musuh seharusnya sudah tahu tentang kemampuan tempur kita, jika tidak mereka tak akan mendatangi kita dengan sikap meremehkan seperti itu. Jika seperti itu keadaannya, mustahil untuk meraih kemenangan dengan kekuatan tempur kita sekarang."

Lantas apa yang harus dilakukan? Saat semua orang akan menyuarakan keraguan mereka, Zaryusu berbicara sebelum orang lain sempat melakukannya.

"Itulah mengapa kita harus mengacaukan rencana musuh kita... Ada yang masih ingat perang terakhir?"

"Tentu saja."

Bahkan mereka yang pikun sekalipun tidak akan melupakan perang terakhir yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dahulu rawa-rawa ini ditinggali oleh tujuh suku lizardmen: Cakar Hijau, Taring Kecil, Ekor Pisau, Taring Naga, Bintik Kuning, Tepi Tajam dan Mata Merah.

Tetapi, sekarang hanya lima yang tersisa.

Itu adalah perang yang menghilangkan banyak nyawa, dan melenyapkan dua suku.

Alasan dari konflik itu adalah panen buruk makanan pokok mereka, ikan. Dipimpin oleh kasta pemburu, daerah perburuan ikan diperlebar di sekitar danau. Tentu saja suku lain juga melakukan itu.

Dan kemudian konflik mengenai tempat berburu dan memancing antar kasta pemburu terjadi. Karena ini mengenai sumber makanan yang dibutuhkan demi keberlangsungan suku, mustahil mereka bisa saling mengalah.

Percekcokan berubah menjadi pertarungan, dan hanya masalah waktu hingga pertarungan itu memburuk menjadi pembantaian...

Selanjutnya, untuk membantu kasta pemburu, kasta prajurit ikut membantu. Pertarungan sengit terpicu karena kelangkaan makanan.

Lima dari suku yang ada terlibat dalam pertempuran dan berakhir dalam situasi tiga lawan dua: Cakar Hijau, Taring Kecil, dan Ekor Pisau melawan Bintik Kuning dan Tepi Tajam. Selain kasta prajurit, pria lizardmen yang lain bahkan lizardmen wanita juga ikut digerakkan untuk bertarung demi suku mereka.

Setelah beberapa pertempuran besar, sisi dengan tiga suku yang termasuk Cakar Hijau memenangkan pertempuran, dan menyebabkan dua suku yang kalah sangat melarat dan tidak mampu lagi menopang diri sendiri dan terpaksa bubar. Sisa-sisa suku ini kemudian diterima oleh suku Taring Naga yang tidak ikut dalam perang.

Ironisnya, karena jumlah lizardmen berkurang jauh, kelangkaan makanan yang awalnya memicu konflik itu ikut terselesaikan. Sekarang makanan pokok berupa ikan bisa diberikan pada semua orang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba ingat kata-kata yang ditinggalkan monster itu. Dia bilang kalau desa ini adalah yang kedua, itu artinya dia juga meninggalkan pesan yang sama pada desa lain."

"Ah."

Banyak suara yang setuju dengan perkataan Zaryusu.

"Itu artinya kita harus membuat aliansi lagi!"

"Mungkinkah itu..."

"Ya, kita sebaiknya membentuk aliansi."

"Seperti di perang sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa menang?"

Gumaman kecil diantara lizardmen kemudian berubah menjadi keributan besar. Semua yang hadir sedang mendiskusikan pendapat Zaryusu, tapi Kepala Suku Shasryu masih terdiam. Mata kepala suku kelihatan seperti sedang memandang dalam ke hati Zaryusu, dan membuat Zaryusu tidak mampu menatap langsung.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Zaryusu bicara lagi.

"Jangan salah paham. Aliansi yang kubicarakan melibatkan semua suku."

"Apa?"

Mendengar itu, orang kedua yang memahami artinya adalah Kepala Pemburu, yang mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Mata Zaryusu terpaku pada Shasryu dan lizardmen yang berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya minggir tanpa sadar.

"Kepala Suku, aku juga menyarankan untuk membentuk aliansi dengan Taring Naga dan Mata Merah."

Semua yang ada disekitar meledak dalam keributan besar, seolah ada granat yang meledak di dalam ruangan. Mereka tidak memiliki komunikasi dengan Taring Naga dan Mata Merah yang tidak ikut dalam perang. Apalagi, Taring Naga menerima sisa-sisa Bintik Kuning dan Tepi Tajam, pengungsi dari suku musuh mereka.

Untuk membuat aliansi dengan dua suku itu, dan membentuk sebuah aliansi lima suku.

Jika itu bisa terjadi maka mungkin mereka bisa menang. Saat semuanya berpegang pada harapan kecil ini, Shasryu tiba-tiba angkat bicara:

"Siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan?"

"Aku akan pergi."

Shasryu tidak kaget mendengar jawaban cepat Zaryusu. Lizardmen di sekitar berpikir kalau itu karena dia memahami karakter adiknya dan sudah menduga jawaban ini. Mereka juga berpikir kalau tidak ada kandidat yang lebih pantas untuk dipilih. Tapi ada seorang yang memberi pendapat berlawanan.

"—Mengutus seorang pengelana?"

Dia adalah Shasryu. Tatapan sedingin esnya menusuk Zaryusu.

"Itu benar, Kepala Suku. Kita berada pada situasi sulit sekarang. Jika mereka menolak untuk mendengar kata-kataku hanya karena aku seorang pengelana, maka mereka tidak pantas menjadi sekutu."

Zaryusu dengan mudah memukul mundur tatapan dingin itu. Setelah keduanya saling menatap sejenak, Shasryu tersenyum sendu. Entah itu karena dia menyerah, atau karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menghentikan adiknya, atau bisa jadi mengejek dirinya sendiri karena menyetujui itu. Senyuman itu murung.

"Bawalah cap Kepala Suku."

Itu artinya menjadi perwakilan Kepala Suku. Beberapa tetua yang ingin mengatakan kalau 'ini bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh pengelana' terbungkam karena tatapan nyalang Shasryu.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Zaryusu menunduk. Menerima ucapan terima kasihnya, Shasryu lanjut berbicara:

"...Aku akan memilih perwakilan yang akan pergi ke suku yang lain. Pertama adalah..."

-o-o-o-

Angin dingin bertiup saat malam. Karena tempat itu rawa-rawa, kelembaban yang tinggi dan musim panas yang menyengat berbaur menjadi satu dan memberi orang-orang rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Tapi saat malam hari, panas itu berkurang dan hembusan angin terasa membekukan. Tentu saja bagi lizardmen yang berkulit keras, ini bukan perubahan yang berarti.

Zaryusu berjalan di rawa, tujuannya adalah gubuk Rororo peliharaannya.

Walau masih ada sedikit waktu, tidak bisa dipastikan kalau tidak ada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi, dan ditambah lagi masih belum diketahui apakah musuh akan mengikuti jadwal yang mereka nyatakan. Dengan semua pertimbangan ini, mengendarai Rororo melintasi rawa adalah tindakan yang tepat.

Langkah itu melambat dan berhenti. Tas di punggungnya yang berisi berbagai macam benda ikut terguncang. Alasan mengapa dia berhenti adalah karena cahaya matahari menerangi sesosok lizardmen yang keluar dari gubuk Rororo.

Keduanya kaget saat melihat satu sama lain, dan Zaryusu yang bingung membengkokkan lehernya. Lizardmen bersisik hitam itu mendekat menutup jarak diantara mereka.

"...Aku masih berpikir kalau kamu lebih pantas memegang posisi Kepala Suku."

Hanya itu kata-kata Shasryu yang sudah mendekat sampai hanya berjarak dua meter.

"...Kamu bicara apa kak."

"Masih ingat perang besar sebelumnya?"

"Tentu."

Karena Zaryusu sudah menanyakan pertanyaan ini di pertemuan tadi, tidak mungkin dia tidak ingat. Sudah jelas kalau bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaan Shasryu.

"...Setelah perang kamu pergi berkelana. Pada saat itu ketika lambang di dadamu itu diukir, kau tak tahu betapa aku menyesalinya. Seharusnya aku menghentikanmu, meski aku harus memakai tinjuku."

Zaryusu menggelengkan kepala. Ekspresi kakaknya saat itu masih menancap dalam hatinya.

"...Ini semua karena izin kakak aku bisa mempelajari keahlian untuk membesarkan ikan."

"Kalau itu kamu, meski kamu bertahan di desa kamu pasti akan punya ide dengan metode itu. Orang sepintar kamu pasti bisa menjadi pilar pendukung desa ini."

"Kak..."

Masa lalu sudah berlalu, karena itu diskusi apapun yang diawali dengan 'bagaimana jika..." itu tidak ada gunanya. Masa lalu sudah terukir, dan merenungi hal itu adalah kelemahan dua pria ini.

Tidak, tidak benar-benar seperti itu juga.

"...Sebagai kakakmu, bukan sebagai Kepala Suku, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kamu pergi sendiri. Pulanglah dengan selamat, jangan bertindak nekad."

Menjawab perkataan itu, Zaryusu tersenyum angkuh:

"Tentu aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna. Tugas ini bukan apa-apa bagiku."

"Huh," wajah Shasryu berubah tersenyum masam. "Kalau begitu kalau sampai misimu gagal, ikan paling gemuk yang kamu besarkan akan menjadi milikku."

"Kak, itu bukan sesuatu yang hebat, dan juga bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya kakak katakana sekarang."

"...Muu."

Kedua pria itu tertawa.

Dan kemudian saling bertukar tatapan serius.

"Jadi apa cuma itu tujuanmu?"

"...Hm? Apa maksud kakak?"

Sejenak Zaryusu menyipitkan mata... dan kemudian berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Sial!". Mengingat wawasan kakaknya, reaksinya barusan adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Perkataanmu di pertemuan tadi seolah memancing pendapat semua orang, tapi caramu bicara jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Zaryusu terdiam dan Shasryu melanjutkan.

"...Penyebab perang terakhir bukan hanya karena pertikaian antar suku. Pertambahan pesat populasi lizardmen juga salah satu alasannya."

"Kak... sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini."

Nada suram Zaryusu sepertinya membuktikan pernyataan Shasryu.

"Jadi... untuk itu ya."

"...Harus begitu, demi mencegah terulangnya perang terakhir."

Perkataan yang Zaryusu muntahkan itu menyiratkan pemikiran dan rencana keji Zaryusu. Perkataan itu sungguh sangat busuk, dan jika mungkin dia tidak ingin kakaknya mengetahui itu.

"Terus kalau suku lain menolak bergabung dalam aliansi, lantas bagaimana? Karena, mereka yang hanya mau sekedar memberi bantuan dan mereka yang sejak awal ingin melarikan diri pasti akan menolak."

"Kalau seperti itu maka... Satu-satunya pilihan adalah memusnahkan mereka."

"Dimulai dari memusnahkan sukumu sendiri?"

"Kakak..."

Mendengar nada membujuk dalam suara Zaryusu, Shasryu tersenyum tak pantas.

"Aku mengerti kalau kekhawatiranmu itu benar, dan aku juga setuju. Karena ini berkenaan dengan keberlangsungan suku, sebagai sosok pembimbing bagi suku tentu aku harus mempertimbangkan ini. Itulah mengapa kamu tidak perlu menyendiri, adikku."

"Kuhargai kata-kata itu. Nah, apa sebaiknya mereka dibawa ke desa ini?"

"Tidak. Monster itu bilang kalau desa ini adalah yang kedua, jadi pertempuran utama seharusnya bertempat di desa pertama. Biasanya strategi yang terbaik adalah berkumpul di desa terakhir atau di desa yang memiliki pertahanan paling tinggi. Tapi kalau sampai desa itu dihancurkan maka itu akan berdampak serius pada desa yang berikutnya, oleh karena itu sebaiknya kita membentuk posisi pertahanan kita di desa pertama. Untuk bisa bertukar infomasi denganmu, kita akan berkomunikasi melalui sihir tetua dukun jadi kamu bisa mengirim pesan secara langsung."

"Baiklah."

Sihir yang dibicarakan sang kakak adalah sebuah sihir lemah yang tidak mampu mengirim pesan jika isinya terlalu panjang atau jaraknya terlalu jauh. Tapi Zaryusu menilai kalau itu tidak akan menjadi masalah kali ini.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita membagikan rangsum untuk para prajurit dari tambak ikanmu?"

"Tentu, tapi jangan anakannya. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan anakan di musim sekarang, dan kalau kita harus meninggalkan desa, itu bisa berguna nantinya."

"Sepakat. Jadi berapa banyak yang tersedia?"

"...Kalau kita membicarakan makanan kering, sekitar seratus ton seharusnya tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau segitu... maka dalam jangka pendek takkan ada masalah."

"Ah, kuserahkan padamu kalau begitu. Jadi, kakak, aku berangkat dulu... Rororo."

Sebuah kepala ular muncul dari jendela, bereaksi pada suara Zaryusu. Cahaya bulan berwarna biru pucat terpantul di sisiknya, memberi keindahan bak fantasi.

"Kita harus berangkat. Bisa kamu keluar kesini?"

Rororo memandang Zaryusu dan Shasryu sejenak dan memasukkan kepala ke dalam lagi. Kemudian terdengar suara seperti ada hewan besar yang bergerak dalam air.

"Kakak, masih ada beberapa masalah yang ingin kudengar, bisakah kau jawab? Bagaimana dengan jumlahnya? Tergantung situasinya, kita memerlukan perlengkapan untuk digunakan dalam negosiasi."

Shasryu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab:

"...Sepuluh prajurit, dua puluh pemburu, tiga dukun, tujuh puluh wanita, seratus pria, anak-anak... segitulah."

"...Ah, aku mengerti."

Shasryu tersenyum kelelahan dan Zaryusu terdiam. Suara kecipak keras air memecah kesunyian. Kedua pria itu mengamati ke arah sumber suara kecipak air itu, dan tersenyum bernostalgia.

"Ah, kakak, aku juga. Aku tidak menduga dia bisa tumbuh sebesar itu. Saat aku pungut dulu, dia masih begitu kecil."

"Aku juga sulit mempercayainya. Dulu saat kamu bawa pulang dia sudah cukup besar."

Kedua pria itu mengenang masa lalu Rororo. Selanjutnya muncul empat kepala ular yang mengapung di air tak jauh dari gubuk. Keempat-empatnya berenang bersama dan mengarah ke Zaryusu.

Tiba-tiba ular-ular itu mengangkat kepala dan sesosok tubuh besar terlihat di dalam air. Makhluk itu memiliki empat kepala reptil dengan empat leher panjang dan tersambung pada sebuah tubuh besar berkaki empat.

Dia adalah monster, seekor hydra.

Itulah nama spesies Rororo.

Buktinya bukan hanya pada ciri-ciri mirip ular, tapi juga bisa dikenali dari suara kunyahannya saat dia diberi makan ikan.

Dengan gerakan lincah yang tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan sepanjang lima meter, makhluk itu tiba di sebelah Zaryusu.

Zaryusu memanjat ke punggung Rororo dengan lincah seperti monyet.

"Kau harus kembali dengan selamat. Dan lagi, tindakan ini lebih mirip dengan gayamu saat tidak pakai otak... seperti yang dulu kamu lakukan saat kamu berteriak 'tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh dikorbankan'."

"...Aku sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, itulah yang terjadi."

Mendengar perkataan Zaryusu, Shasryu mendengus.

"Si bocah sudah dewasa rupanya... yah baiklah. Jangan terlibat masalah. Kalau kamu tidak kembali, sasaran serangan yang pertama akan ditentukan."

"Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Tunggu saja aku, kakak."

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka saling bertukar pandangan penuh perasaan dan tanpa aba-aba, keduanya berpisah.


	4. Keberangkatan (bg 3)

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **KEBERANGKATAN**

* * *

Bagian 3

Lantai sembilan Makam Besar Nazarick. Lantai ini memiliki banyak ruangan dengan berbagai jenis. Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi kalau itu termasuk tidak hanya ruangan pribadi para Anggota Guild dan NPC, tapi juga termasuk pemandian umum besar, kafetaria, salon kecantikan, toko-toko baju, toko-toko bahan makanan, tempat fitness, salon perawatan kuku, dan masih banyak lagi jenis-jenis fasilitas lainnya.

Pembuatan fasilitas-fasilitas itu tidak ada dampaknya pada gameplay. Itu karena para pemain di sini menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, atau mungkin karena keinginan para pemain untuk membuat kota yang ideal, atau bisa jadi karena berhasrat akan fasilitas-fasilitas itu yang disebabkan oleh lingkungan kerja yang buruk di kehidupan nyata.

Di dalam fasilitas-fasilitas itu, ada sebuah fasilitas yang dikelola oleh sous-chef (TL: wakil kepala koki) Makam Besar Nazarick. Walau biasanya keahliannya itu digunakan di kafetaria, pada hari dan waktu tertentu dia akan datang kemari dan membuat persiapan bagi mereka yang ingin mampir kesitu.

Ruangan itu didesain dengan konsep sebuah bar yang memiliki beberapa pelanggan tetap dan diterangi dengan pencahayaan lembut.

Terdapat sebuah rak berisi deretan alkohol di belakang meja kedai dan delapan kursi. Walau perabotannya hanya begitu, itu sudah cukup. Si sous-chef menganggap tempat ini sebagai kastil pribadinya, dan membuat dia merasakan kepuasan dan kelegaan yang besar.

Sayangnya, suasana tempat ini juga bergantung pada bagaimana selera pelanggan. Dia menyadari ini ketika pelanggan pertama hari ini datang.

Glug, glug, glug, huaah —

Orang itu menenggak minumannya sambil membuat suara seperti itu.

Sembari mengelap gelas, dia berpikir sendiri: 'untuk orang yang minum seperti itu, ada tempat yang lebih pantas.'

Sebenarnya, lantai sembilan memiliki fasilitas ruangan dan kedai yang mirip, jadi tidak ada keharusan bagi mereka yang minumnya seperti itu untuk datang ke bar ini.

Si sous-chef berusaha menahan agar wajahnya tidak memberengut saat melihat seseorang menenggak habis segelas besar minuman berukuran kira-kira 500ml dan membanting gelasnya ke meja.

"Tambah lagi!"

Menjawab permintaan pelanggannya, si sous-chef menuangkan vodka sulingan Polandia, dan menambahkan pewarna makanan berwarna biru.

Dia kemudian menyuguhkan gelasnya.

"Minuman ini disebut 'Air Mata Wanita'."

Sang pelanggan melihat curiga minuman itu. Setelah diberitahu namanya, dan karena dia tidak melihat proses pencampuran cocktail itu, si pelanggan kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi berterima kasih.

"Ah, apakah warna biru yang menyebar ini melambangkan air mata arinsu~?"

"Benar, seperti yang Anda bilang."

Dia berbohong.

Wanita itu mengambil gelasnya, menempelkannya di mulut dan menenggak habis isinya dalam satu tegukan.

Tanpa ragu wanita itu membanting gelas kosongnya ke meja seperti minuman-minuman sebelumnya.

"Huu, aku merasa agak mabuk arinsu~"

"Anda minum terlalu cepat, jadi jelas saja. Bagaimana kalau Anda pulang sedikit lebih awal malam ini?"

"...Nggak, aku nggak mau pulang arinsu~."

"Begitu ya..."

Sambil mengelap gelas, dia merasa jengkel karena tatapan wanita itu.

'Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi tidak mau bicara. Inilah kenapa wanita itu merepotkan. Pria lebih cocok untuk usaha macam ini, bukan wanita yang bermasalah. Melarang wanita masuk... itu mustahil, dan sangat tidak menghormati para Penguasa Tertinggi. Aku benar-benar membuat kacau kali ini.'

Orang yang mengundang wanita itu kesini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dia sendiri. Ini semua adalah akibat dari dia yang menyapa wanita itu saat bertemu di lantai sembilan dan khawatir saat melihat wanita itu tampak kebingungan serta putus asa. Sekarang dia menyesali tindakannya, tapi karena terlanjur menawarkan, dia harus menunjukkan etiket seorang pemilik bar yang baik pada pelanggan.

'Meski aku hanya menyuguhkan minuman yang dibuat asal-asalan, aku harus mengatasi ini dengan benar!"

Setelah menguatkan hati, dia bertanya:

"Ada masalah apa, Shalltear-sama?"

Pada saat itu si wanita, Shalltear, hendak mengeluarkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah ia nantikan selama ini, dan membuktikan kalau dugaan si sous-chef selama ini benar.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu arinsu~."

'Jangan bercanda.' Wajahnya mengkerut, tapi karena dia adalah seorang manusia jamur (TL: myconid), wanita itu tidak bisa memahami ekspresi wajahnya. Wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan cuma terus memain-mainkan gelas minuman di meja.

"Sedikit mabuk?"

"Ya, itu benar arinsu~."

'...Itu mustahil.'

Shalltear terlihat seperti benar-benar mabuk, tapi dia yakin kalau itu mustahil.

Kemabukan dan racun itu dianggap sejenis, jadi seseorang yang memiliki kekebalan mutlak terhadap racun tidak mungkin mabuk. Tentu saja, Shalltear, seorang undead, kebal terhadap racun dan tidak mungkin mabuk. Biasanya, mereka yang datang ke tokonya akan melepas perlengkapan penetral racun mereka. Atau jika mereka menyadari kalau mereka tidak bisa mabuk, mereka hanya datang untuk sekedar menikmati suasana.

Kecuali Shalltear, yang merasa kalau dirinya mabuk, karena suasana yang memabukkan.

'Nah kalau begitu, aku harus apa?' Dia berpikir. Untungnya pada saat itu dia mendengar dering suara pengampunan. Dia menundukkan kepala pada pelanggan yang baru datang itu.

"Selamat datang."

"Senang melihatmu, Piki."

Nama panggilan itu diberikan padanya karena wujudnya yang seperti jamur. Yang memanggil dia adalah seorang langganan disini, asisten pelayan laki-laki bernama Eclair. Eclair didampingi oleh seorang pelayan yang membawanya.

Seperti biasanya, Eclair diletakkan di atas kursi. Bagi Eclair yang tingginya hanya satu meter, memanjat kursi bar yang tinggi adalah hal yang sulit.

Piki merasa aneh saat Shalltear tidak menyapa. Dia menoleh kepada Shalltear dan melihat kalau Shalltear sedang menunduk dengan mulut komat-kamit. Jika didengarkan baik-baik, sepertinya dia sedang memohon maaf pada Penguasa Tertinggi.

Eclair memesan anggur dengan lagak sok.

"Yang itu."

"Baik."

Saat mendengar itu, hanya satu minuman tertentu yang melintasi benaknya, yaitu sebuah minuman yang melibatkan perpaduan dari sepuluh macam bahan berbeda untuk menghasilkan minuman sepuluh warna: The Nazarick.

Tampilan luarnya sangat indah dan rasanya sangat memuaskan, hingga para pelanggan berkomentar kalau minuman itu pantas diberi nama Nazarick. Sayangnya minuman itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dia rekomendasikan pada pelanggan yang lain.

Untuk membuat minuman itu lebih enak, dia sudah melakukan banyak percobaan dan masih mengalami kegagalan.

Dengan gerakan lihai dia membuat minuman sepuluh warna itu, dan menyuguhkannya di depan Eclair.

"Nona yang disana, coba minum ini."

Setelah itu, terdengar suara 'pik... pok... plang.'

Eclair ingin menggeser gelas di sepanjang atas meja kepada wanita itu. Tetapi gerakan itu hanya ditemukan dalam manga atau dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat ahli, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh pinguin.

Piki memungut gelas yang terjatuh, memastikan kalau itu tidak pecah dan menghela nafas lega. Dia kemudian mengambil lap dan membersihkan minuman yang tumpah di meja. Dengan tatapan tidak suka, dia berbicara pelan.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengibaskan sayapmu sembarangan? Kalau kau terus melakukan itu, akan kumasukkan kau ke dalam baskom dan kulempar keluar."

"...Maaf. Aku sangat menyesal."

Menyadari kehadiran Eclair, Shalltear mengangkat kepala dan menyapanya.

"Ah, ternyata Eclair. Lama tak jumpa arinsu~."

"Lama... tapi kita selalu bertemu setiap kali aku datang ke lantai sembilan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar... tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di bar ini. Kupikir hanya Penjaga seperti Demiurge yang datang kesini. Terakhir kali, dia dan Cocytus datang bersama untuk minum dan menikmati suasana."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Mendengar perkataan koleganya, mata Shalltear terbelalak.

"Apa ada masalah? Kenapa kamu seperti ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa arinsu~... Tidak... Aku melakukan kesalahan besar, itulah kenapa aku mencari hiburan dengan alkohol, persis seperti orang gagal arinsu~."

Eclair mengirim isyarat wajah pada Piki, diam-diam bertanya "Ada apa dengan gadis ini?", tapi Piki tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Karena dia ingin memberi mereka pengalaman minum yang lebih menyenangkan, dia bertanya:

"Untuk mencairkan suasana, bagaimana kalau minum jus apel?"

Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar saran ini.

"Terbuat dari apel yang dipetik dari lantai enam."

Rasa penasaran mereka timbul dan mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Reaksi mereka yang terus-terang memberi Piki kepuasan tinggi.

Apa yang disuguhkan di meja adalah dua porsi jus apel biasa. Pandangannya mengarah pada si pelayan, tapi seperti biasa, tawaran itu ditolaknya.

Tentu saja, Eclair memiliki paruh burung, jadi dia tidak lupa untuk memberi sedotan.

"Terasa menyegarkan arinsu~."

"Walau ini tidak buruk, tapi rasanya kurang kuat... Mungkin karena kurang manis?"

Itulah kesan yang diberikan dua orang itu setelah meminumnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Saat saya mencicipi contoh yang dibawa kesini, dan dibandingkan dengan yang tersimpan di Nazarick, rasanya memang kurang kuat."

"Ada pohon apel ya di lantai enam? Aku kok tidak ingat."

Dimanapun Shalltear mendengar kesan itu, dia memberi jawaban benar sebelum Piki sempat menjawab.

"Mungkinkah itu yang pohon yang dibawa kembali Ainz-sama arinsu~? Kudengar dari Albedo kalau beliau sedang bereksperimen untuk mengetahui apakah buah-buahan dari luar bisa ditanam di Nazarick arinsu~, sebagai benda konsumsi terbarukan arinsu~."

Piki juga sudah mendengar hal ini.

Selain pohon apel ini, dia juga menerima beragam makanan dari luar karena itu adalah tugasnya memastikan apakah memungkinkan untuk membuat masakan yang mampu meningkatkan kemampuan.

"Itu benar. Saya juga mendengar itu. Jika rencananya berjalan lancar, selanjutnya adalah menanam kebun buah-buahan, tapi sepertinya sifat manisnya masih kalah jauh."

"Tidak, bukannya tidak bisa diminum arinsu~. Aku lebih memilih ini kalau aku sedang ingin minuman manis yang menyegarkan arinsu~."

"...Lantas siapa yang mengerjakan penanamannya sekarang? Aura dan Mare sedang di luar, jadi mungkinkah tanggung jawab itu... diserahkan pada para monster?"

"Bukan, bukan. Tugas itu diserahkan pada dryad hutan yang dibawa Ainz-sama dari luar arinsu~."

Bertanya-tanya siapakah dia itu, Eclair memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada orang-orang baru yang bergabung dengan Nazarick?"

Shalltear menjawab pertanyaan Eclair. Walau Piki sudah pernah bertemu dengan si dryad hutan, dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana situasinya menjadi seperti itu jadi dia ikut memasang telinga.

Sepertinya dryad hutan itu dibawa kembali ke Nazarick setelah pertermpuran untuk memastikan kerja tim para penjaga lantai. Dan sebagai hasil dari suatu kesepakatan, dryad itu bergabung dengan Nazarick dan menjadi petani apel. (TL: peristiwa dalam CD Drama 1)

"Nazarick sedang tumbuh, menjadi semakin kuat."

Baik Shalltear maupun Piki setuju dengan perkataan Eclair.

Sebagai seorang sous-chef, dia tidak mengetahui rencana masa depan untuk Makam Besar Nazarick. Namun sekarang dia mengerti kalau Ainz Ooal Gown, Penguasa Tertinggi terakhir yang tersisa, berusaha keras mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu di masa mendatang akan ada makhluk lain selain dryad hutan itu yang akan bergabung dengan Nazarick."

Shalltear menggembungkan pipi dan memuntahkan ketidakpuasannya pada Eclair.

"Aku benci ini. Tempat ini diciptakan oleh para Penguasa Tertinggi... Kenapa makhluk-makhluk kotor itu dizinkan masuk kesini arinsu~?"

Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tempat ini diberkahi oleh para Penguasa Tertinggi. Bagi mereka yang dilahirkan di tempat ini, gagasan bahwa makhluk luar diizinkan masuk akan membuat mereka mengerutkan dahi, tapi ada yang lebih penting daripada pendapat pribadinya.

"Kita harus bertahan. Apalagi ini keputusan Ainz-sama."

Keputusan Ainz Ooal Gown Sang Penguasa Tertinggi itu mutlak. Jika beliau mengatakan sesuatu berwarna putih sebagai hitam, maka itu pasti hitam.

"Aku tidak meragukan keputusan Ainz-sama!"

Dua orang yang lain ikut mengangguk setuju pada Shalltear yang panik.

"Di masa mendatang kita juga harus menjadi panutan, dan menunjukkan kesetiaan lebih pada Ainz-sama. Kurasa tidak akan ada orang lain selain kamu yang akan memberontak melawan Ainz-sama."

"Itu benar. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Shalltear? Kalau kamu bergabung denganku, aku akan memberimu posisi yang lebih tinggi lagi—"

Eclair memulai perbincangan perekrutannya— yang takkan pernah berhasil, tapi terpotong oleh suara teriakan aneh.

"Hyaaaaaa~~"

Kedua pria itu memandangi Shalltear yang sedang menundukkan kepala dan menyatakan sumpah setia tanpa henti.

"...Apa yang terjadi? Nadanya juga berbeda dari biasanya."

Menjawab Eclair yang keheranan, Piki menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah."


	5. Lizardmen Berkumpul (bg 1)

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **LIZARDMEN BERKUMPUL**

* * *

Bagian 1

Sudah setengah hari perjalanan menunggangi Rororo di rawa-rawa berlalu. Matahari pun telah meninggi di langit, tapi Zaryusu tidak bertemu satu pun musuh yang dikhawatirkannya, dan sampai di tujuan dengan selamat.

Di rawa-rawa itu terdapat beberapa rumah yang dibangun dengan cara yang sama seperti suku Cakar Hijau, dengan dikelilingi duri-duri tajam yang menghadap keluar di seluruh sisinya. Walau ada jarak yang lebar diantara duri-duri, itu cukup efektif untuk mencegah masuk makhluk-makhluk besar seperti Rororo. Meskipun jumlah rumah-rumahnya lebih sedikit dari suku Cakar Hijau, tapi masing-masing rumah ukurannya lebih besar.

Oleh karena itu, tidak jelas pihak mana yang memiliki populasi lebih besar.

Setiap rumah memasang sebuah bendera yang berkibar terkena angin. Semua bendera itu memiliki lambang suku lizardmen Mata Merah.

Benar, inilah tujuan pertama Zaryusu— perkampungan suku Mata Merah.

Setelah memeriksa sekitar, Zaryusu menghela nafas lega.

Ini karena, beruntung bagi Zaryusu, tempat tinggal mereka berada di bagian rawa yang sama. Pada awalnya dia berpikir kalau mereka bisa saja sudah pindah karena perang terakhir, yang mana dia akan harus mencari tempat baru mereka.

Zaryusu melihat kembali ke arah darimana dia datang, dan walau dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dia bisa melihat desanya sendiri di kejauhan. Sekarang, desanya pasti sedang giat melakukan berbagai persiapan. Walau dia pergi dengan perasaan gelisah, dia yakin kalau desanya akan aman dari serangan untuk sementara ini.

Fakta bahwa Zaryusu bisa sampai dengan selamat adalah buktinya.

Dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu adalah suatu kelemahan dalam rencana Yang Agung, ataukah tindakan dia ini juga berada dalam perhitungannya. Tapi yang jelas, pihak musuh saat ini tidak berniat untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya, dan juga tidak mencoba mengganggu persiapan perang.

Tentu saja, bahkan jika si Yang Agung ini ikut campur, Zaryusu hanya bisa bertindak semampu dia.

Zaryusu melompat turun dari Rororo dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Walau menunggangi Rororo dalam perjalanan jauh membuat otot-ototnya tegang, meregangkan punggung membuat itu terasa menyenangkan.

Setelah itu, Zaryusu menyuruh Rororo tetap disitu menunggunya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan ikan kering dari tas punggungnya untuk sarapan dan makan siang Rororo.

Sebenarnya dia ingin Rororo mencari makan sendiri di sekitar situ, tapi tidak memerintahkan hal itu karena adanya kemungkinan kalau itu akan mengganggu tempat berburu suku Mata Merah.

Setelah menepuk masing-masing kepala Rororo beberapa kali, Zaryusu pergi sendirian dan melangkah maju.

Kalau dia membawa Rororo bersamanya, mereka akan merasa gelisah oleh adanya hydra dan tidak bersedia keluar. Zaryusu datang kemari untuk membentuk aliansi, dan tidak ingin tampak .

Dia mendekat sambil membuat suara percikan air.

Di ekor matanya, Zaryusu bisa melihat beberapa prajurit suku Mata Merah sedang berjalan berkelompok di dekat lingkar duri-duri sebalah dalam. Perlengkapan mereka sama persis dengan yang dipakai suku Cakar Hijau, yaitu tidak memakai armor dan memegang tombak kayu dengan tulang yang sudah diasah di ujungnya. Ada juga beberapa yang memegang tali yang digunakan untuk pengumban batu. Tapi karena masih belum diberi batu, itu menunjukkan kalau merea tidak ada niatan untuk segera menyerang.

Zaryusu mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memancing mereka, jadi dia mendekat pelan sampai kedua pihak tiba di jalan masuk utama. Dia mengarahkn pandangan pada para lizardmn yang mengawasinya dan berbicara keras.

"Aku Zaryusu Shasha dari suku Cakar Hijau. Ada masalah yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kepala suku kalian!"

Setelah beberapa saat, muncul seorang lizardmen yang dihormati, dia sedang memegang tongkat berjalan dengan diikuti lima lizardmen bertubuh besar dan tegap. Seluruh tubuh lizardmen tua itu mulai dari atas sampai bawah ditutupi lambang-lambang yang terbuat dari cat tubuh berwarna putih.

'Apa dia Tetua Dukun?'

Zaryusu mempertahankan posturnya.

Orang di hadapannya ini memiliki posisi yang setara dengannya, karena itu dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan. Bahkan ketika tetua dukun itu mengamati tanda yang ada di dadanya, Zaryusu tidak gentar.

"Zaryusu Shasha, dari suku Cakar Hijau. Ada masalah yang ingin aku diskusikan."

"...Walau aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kamu diterima di sini, pemimpin suku kami bersedia menemuimu. Tolong ikuti aku."

Perkataan retoris ini membingungkan Zaryusu.

Apa yang membuatnya bingung adalah mengapa orang itu tidak dipanggil kepala suku, dan juga mengapa mereka tidak meminta Zaryusu untuk menunjukkan bukti identitas dirinya. Tetapi mengatakan apapun pada momen itu dapat membuat mereka tersinggung, dan itu artinya membuat masalah. Walau dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, Zaryusu diam saja mengikuti di belakang lizardmen itu.

-o-o-o-

Dia dibawa ke sebuah gubuk kecil yang indah.

Rumah itu lebih besar dari rumah kakaknya Zaryusu. Dindingnya diwarnai dengan pola yang berbeda, menunjukkan kalau pemilik rumah itu adalah seseorang yang terpandang.

Apa yang membuat dia merasa janggal adalah, rumah itu tidak memiliki jendela. Hanya ada sebuah celah kecil untuk ventilasi. Lizardmen dapat melihat dengan jelas dalam gelap, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka suka kegelapan.

Lantas mengapa ada orang yang mau tinggal di tempat gelap seperti itu?

Zaryusu memiliki banyak pertanyaan tapi tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun.

Saar melihat ke belakang, dukun dan para prajurit yng membawanya tadi sudah pergi.

Saat orang-orang yang membawanya berkata kalau mereka akan pergi, dia merasa kalau mereka terlalu ceroboh. Dia hampir saja membocorkan keraguannya itu.

Tapi ketika Zaryusu mendengar kalau itu adalah keinginan si pemimpin, orang yang bertindak sebagai kepala suku, penilaian dia terhadap orang yang menunggu di dalam meningkat.

Walau dia sudah berjanji pada kakaknya kalau dia akan kembali dengan selamat, Zaryusu sudah bersiap kalau ada kemungkinan dia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya itu. Karena itu, mengelilingi dia dengan penjaga bersenjata untuk menekan dia tidak akan efektif. Malah, itu akan membuat dia merasa kecewa karena hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Tetapi, kalau mereka sudah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dan masih saja menunjukkan kemurahan hati...

'Kemungkinan yang ada di dalam itu adalah seorang perunding ulung, lawan yang merepotkan...'

Tak mempedulikan mata-mata yang mengintai dari kejauhan, Zaryusu langsung menuju pintu dan berbicara dengan suara keras:

"Aku Zaryusu Shasha dari suku Cakar Hijau, dan aku datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin suku."

Terdengar suara kecil yang menjawab dengan nada ramah, suara seorang wanita. Suara itu mengizinkan dia masuk.

Zaryusu membuka pintu tanpa ragu.

Bagian dalam rumah itu gelap seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Karena ada perbedaan kecerahan, meski dia memiliki kemampuan penglihatan malam sekalipun, Zaryusu masih harus berkedip beberapa kali.

Udara di dalam berbau seperti obat, yang dicampur dengan aroma jamu yang menusuk hidung. Zaryusu membayangkan seorang nenek-nenek lizardmen, tapi pikiran itu dimentahkan oleh kenyataan.

"Selamat datang."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kegelapan. Dia salah mengira kalau suara dibalik pintu tadi dari orang tua. Tapi saat dia dengarkan baik-baik dari dekat, suara itu penuh dengan semangat masa muda.

Setelah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan pencahayaan, seorang lizardmen muncul di depan matanya.

Putih.

Itulah kesan pertama Zaryusu.

Bersisik seputih salju, kemurnian tanpa noda. Bermata bulat, dengan warna merah cerah seperti delima, dan anggota badan yang ramping layaknya seorang wanita.

Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi dengan pola merah dan hitam, yang artinya dia orang dewasa, mampu menggunakan bermacam-macam sihir, dan... belum menikah.

Dulu Zaryusu pernah satu kali ditusuk dengan tombak.

Pada saat itu, Zaryusu merasa tubuhnya terbakar hebat seolah ditusuk dengan batang besi panas dan jantungnya berdebar cepat, perpaduan keduanya membuat dia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak ada rasa sakit, tapi kemudian...

Zaryusu kehilangan kata-kata sembari berdiri tak bergerak.

Mengartikan bungkamnya sang tamu dengan caranya sendiri, wanita itu hanya tersenyum mencela diri.

"Sepertinya aku adalah pemandangan aneh bahkan bagi pemegang salah satu harta berharga, Frost Pain."

Albino pada dasarnya sangat langka, sebagian alasannya adalah karena mereka sangat mencolok. Itu membuat mereka sulit bertahan hidup.

Lizardmen albino memiliki kecenderungan untuk rentan terhadap sinar matahari dan memiliki penglihatan buruk. para lizardmen masih belum mencapai tingkat peradaban dimana individu lemah dapat bertahan hidup. Karena itu sangat jarang ditemukan ada albino dewasa. Bahkan ada kasus dimana mereka dibunuh saat lahir.

Bisa dianggap beruntung kalau albino dilihat sebagai makhluk menjijikkan oleh lizardmen biasa. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menganggap mereka sebagai semacam monster, itulah mengapa wanita itu memiliki sikap mengejek diri sendiri.

Namun Zaryusu bukanlah orang seperti itu.

"...Ada apa?"

Lizardmen wanita itu bertanya kaget pada Zaryusu yang berdiri tak bergerak di pintu. Tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, Zaryusu mengeluarkan suara raungan bergetar.

Mendengar suara ini, lizardmen wanita itu membelalakkan mata dan mulutnya melongo karena kaget, bingung, dan malu.

Suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara raungan dalam bercumbu.

Zaryusu kembali sadar dan menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sama seperti telinga manusia yang memerah, dia bergolak mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Ah, tidak, ini salah... tunggu bukan salah, bukan itu, ini bukan apa yang aku..."

Gerakan kalut Zaryusu membuat lizardmen wanita itu tenang dan tersenyum, dan itu membuat Zaryusu bingung.

"Tolong tenanglah. Kalau kamu bergerak begitu liar itu akan mengganggu."

"Ah! Maaf."

Zaryusu menundukkan kepala, meminta maaf, dan kemudian memasuki ruangan. Pada saat yang sama ekor lizardmen wanita itu terkulai tenang. Tetapi bagian ujung ekornya masih terlihat gugup, menunjukkan kalau wanita itu tidak benar-benar tenang.

"Silahkan masuk."

"...Terima kasih banyak."

Saat memasuki rumah, Zaryusu melihat kalau di tempat yang ditunjuknya terdapat alas duduk yang dianyam dari semacam tumbuhan. Dia duduk diatasnya, dan wanita itu duduk di seberang Zaryusu.

"Ini pertama kali kita bertemu, aku seorang pengelana dari suku Cakar Hijau, Zaryusu Shasha."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Aku adalah yang bertindak sebagai kepala suku Mata Merah, Crusch Lulu."

Setelah pengenalan diri usai, mereka berdua saling mengamati seolah sedang menebak niatan masing-masing.

Pondok itu tenggelam dalam kesunyian untuk semantara waktu, tapi itu tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-menerus. Zaryusu adalah tamu, oleh karena itu maka seharusnya tuan rumah Crusch-lah yang berbicara lebih dulu.

"Pertama-tama, tuan pembawa pesan, kurasa tidak ada keharusan untuk kita berbicara dengan formal. Kuharap kita bisa berbicara dengan bebas, jadi buat dirimu merasa nyaman."

Zaryusu mengangguk, menerima tawaran untuk berbicara tanpa perlu berhati-hati itu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, karena aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan nada serius dan formal."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kamu memberitahuku alasan kunjunganmu kemari?"

Walau ia bertanya, sebenarnya Crusch sudah punya tebakan kasar.

Undead misterius yang muncul di tengah desa. Sihir yang mampu mengendalikan cuaca, sihir tingkat 4 [ Kendali Awan ]. Dan sekarang pria lizardman dari suku lain, seseorang yang bahkan bisa disebut pahlawan.

Dari sini, hanya ada satu jawaban yang mungkin. Saat Crusch merenungkan bagaimana menjawab Zaryusu— seluruh dugaannya sirna.

"...Menikahlah denganku."

…...

…...?

…?!

"...Ha?!"

Selama sekejap, Crusch meragukan telinganya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya, ini bukan tujuanku yang sebenarnya untuk datang kemari. Aku sangat menyadari kalau ini seharusnya ditunda sampai tujuanku tercapai. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong pada hatiku. Kamu boleh menertawakan laki-laki tolol ini."

"A...a...ah... ha."

Perkataan itu belum pernah Crusch dengar sejak ia lahir, dan seharusnya tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dirinya. Pikirannya hancur berkeping-keping dalam pusaran badai yang bergolak, tercecer dimana-mana dan tidak bisa dia atur kembali.

Pada Crusch yang kebingungan, Zaryusu menunjukkan senyum terpaksa dan terus bicara:

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, saat ini kita sedang genting. Jawabanmu bisa menunggu sampai ini semua selesai."

"Uh, ha...haha."

Setelah akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan hatinya dan berhasil berpikir lagi, Crusch menenangkan diri. Tetapi saat dia mengingat kata-kata Zaryusu sesaat yang lalu, pikirannya sekali lagi kacau.

Crusch diam-diam mencoba mengintip wajah pria yang berekspresi sangat tenang di hadapannya itu.

'Bicara begitu padaku, tapi masih begitu tenang... Mungkinkah dia sering melamar orang lain?! Atau mungkin dia sudah terbiasa, sering dilamar orang? ...Walau dia memang cukup tampan... Ah, apa yang kupikirkan! Ini pasti bagian dari rencananya, pasti! Berniat untuk mempengaruhiku, dengan melamarku dan menyatakan cinta. M-me-melamar orang sepertiku...'

Dia, yang tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan layaknya seorang wanita, tak mampu menahan diri dan tidak memperhatikan kalau ujung ekor Zaryusu juga gemetaran. Pria di depannya itu juga sedang menahan dengan seluruh kekuatan untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya.

Inilah mengapa kesunyian itu terjadi. Kedua individu itu memerlukan sedikit waktu berdiam untuk menenangkan diri.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, sepertinya mereka akhirnya sudah bisa kembali pada topik yang perlu dibahas.

Crusch bermaksud akan menanyai Zaryusu lagi mengenai alasan kunjungannya, tapi dia ingat perkataannya tadi.

'...Terus bagaimana caranya mengangkat pembicaraan itu!'

Dengan suara tepukan, ekor Crusch menampar lantai. Pria di depannya itu tersentak, seolah dia yang sedang ditampar.

Tindakan itu sangat tidak sopan, dan Crusch merasa panik di dalam.

Walau dia hanya seorang pengelana, dia juga seorang perwakilan suku... dan ditambah lagi bukan lizardmen biasa, tapi sang pahlawan yang memegang Frost Pain. Ketidaksopanan pada orang seperti itu pastinya tidak bisa dimaafkan.

'Tapi ini semua salahmu! Dan lagi, katakanlah sesuatu!'

Zaryusu sebenarnya merasa malu pada tindakannya yang gegabah, dan memilih untuk tetap diam. Tetapi Crusch, yang sedang disibukkan dengan emosinya itu, sama sekali tidak menyadari ini.

Kesunyian terus berlanjut, tapi karena ini bukanlah solusi untuk situasi sekarang, Crusch menyadari itu dan memutuskan untuk lebih baik mengganti topik.

"Karena kamu tidak takut pada tubuhku, mungkinkah itu tidak mengejutkan bagi seorang pahlawan?"

Mendengar perkataan mengejek dari Crusch, Zaryusu memasang wajah bingung yang menunjukkan kalau dia tidak mengerti apa yang Crusch katakan.

Crusch juga bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dia sendiri pikirkan.

"Tidak takut pada tubuh albinoku, maksudku."

"...Seperti salju putih yang menutupi puncak pegunungan."

"...Eh?"

"...Warna yang sangat indah."

Tentu saja, Crusch belum pernah sekalipun mendengar rayuan gombal ini dalam hidupnya.

'A-Apa yang laki-laki ini katakan!'

Tekanan yang menumpuk dalam diri Crusch sudah mencapai titik dimana itu tidak lagi bisa ditahan, dan penahannya terlepas bersamaan dengan kalimat itu. Saat Crusch sedang tersesat dalam kekacauan pikirannya sendiri, Zaryusu mengulurkan tangan dan membelai sisik Crusch. Warnanya yang terang bak permata... dan pada sisik sejuk itulah tangannya bergerak ke bawah seperti air yang mengalir di sungai.

Hiss! Itu adalah sebuah suara peringatan pendek, tapi sesuatu yang lain juga ikut tercampur dalam nafas Crusch.

Itu memberi mereka sedikit waktu untuk kembali menenangkan diri.

Mereka berdua menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Crusch dan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Zaryusu. Tubuh mereka gemetaran. Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Kenapa aku membiarkannya? Keraguan berubah menjadi kegelisahan, dan kegelisahan berubah menjadi kebingungan.

Sebagai hasilnya, dua ekor menepuk lantai, cukup keras untuk mengguncang pondok itu.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling memandang, dan memperhatikan keadaan ekor satu sama lain. Seolah waktu berhenti, kedua ekor itu sama-sama ikut berhenti.

"…"

"…"

Suasana terasa begitu berat, atau mungkin bisa dibilang membuat orang gugup. Kesunyian jatuh pada kedua orang itu, yang diikuti dengan curi-curi pandang pada satu sama lain. Setelah akhirnya bisa mengatur pikirannya lagi, Crusch menanyai Zaryusu dengsn sorot mata dingin, bertekad untuk mencari kebohongan dalam kata-katanya.

"...Kenapa kamu… tiba-tiba?"

Walau Crusch mengalami kesulitan mengungkapkan pikirannya dalam kata-kata, Zaryusu tampak mengerti dan menjawab dengan jujur tanpa keraguan.

"Ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apalagi, kematian bisa terjadi dari perang kali ini, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan penyesalan."

Kejujuran sederhana ini, kata-katanya yang tidak menyembunyikan perasaan apapun, membuat Crusch kehilangan kata-kata. Tetapi, ada satu bagian yang ia tidak mengerti.

"...Bahkan pemegang Frost Pain yang terkenal itu saja bersiap untuk mati dalam pertempuran?

"Benar. Lawannya adalah musuh yang tidak diketahui, musuh yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh... Sudahkah kamu melihat monster yang membawa pesan? Monster yang datang ke tempat tinggal kami penampilannya seperti ini..."

Crusch menerima ilustrasi yang diberikan Zaryusu, dan mengangguk setelah melihatnya sebentar.

"Ya. Itu monster yang sama persis."

"Apa kamu tahu monster macam apa dia itu?"

"Tidak. Termasuk aku, tak seorangpun di desa yang tahu."

"Begitu... sebenarnya aku pernah satu kali bertemu monster sejenis itu sebelumnya..." Zaryusu bicara sampai pada titik ini dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati respon Crusch sebelum melanjutkan "...dan aku kabur."

"—Eh?"

"Mustahil untuk dikalahkan. Bukan, bisa dibilang, peluang kematiannya 50:50."

Crusch kemudian memahami itu adalah undead yang begitu mengerikan, dan bernafas lega karena keputusannya waktu itu untuk menghentikan para prajurit adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Monster itu bisa memancarkan teriakan yang dapat menyebabkan kebingungan mental. Tidak hanya itu, dia memiliki tubuh makhluk halus oleh karena itu dia kebal terhadap serangan dengan senjata yang tidak berkekuatan sihir. Bermain jumlah juga tidak akan berhasil."

"Diantara sihir-sihir yang digunakan dukun-dukun kami, ada suatu jenis sihir yang bisa memberi kekuatan sihir pada pedang selama beberapa waktu..."

"...Apa sihir itu bisa melindungi dari serangan mental?"

"Bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat resistensinya, tapi melindungi keadaan mental semua orang itu terlalu banyak dan kekuatan kami tidak akan cukup."

"Jadi begitu... apakah semua dukun bisa menggunakan sihir itu?"

"Untuk memperkuat resistensi, hampir semua dukun bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku satu-satunya di suku ini yang bisa melindungi pikiran dari kebingungan mental."

Crusch memperhatikan kalau nafas Zaryusu sedikit berubah. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari kalau posisi Crusch bukan sekedar gelar kosong.

Benar. Lizardmen Crusch Lulu adalah dukun hutan yang sangat ahli. Bahkan mungkin diatas para tetua dukun diantara lizardmen.

"...Pada urutan ke berapa suku Mata Merah akan diserang?"

"Pihak lawan berkata kalau kami yang keempat."

"Aku mengerti... kalau begitu, apa rencanamu?"

Waktu berlalu.

Crusch sedang merenung apakah mengungkapkan rencana-rencananya akan bermanfaat. Suku Cakar Hijau sudah pasti akan memilih pergi berperang, dan tujuan Zaryusu datang kemari pasti untuk membentuk aliansi, mengajak untuk pergi bertempur bersama. Maka dari itu, apa hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan demi suku Mata Merah?

Suku Mata Merah sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk membentuk aliansi. Mereka berpendapat untuk pergi mengungsi. Pergi berperang melawan orang yang mampu menggunakan sihir tingkat 4 adalah ide yang sangat bodoh. Ditambah lagi, mengetahui kalau undead yang dikirim musuh memiliki kemampuan semengerikan itu semakin memperjelas kalau tidak ada keputusan yang lebih baik.

Namun, apakah mengungkapkan pikiran itu dengan jujur adalah tindakan yang terbaik?

Kepada Cruach yang sedang terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri, Zaryusu menyipitkan mata, dan membuka mulut untuk bicara:

"Izinkan aku memberitahumu apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan."

Tak mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Zaryusu, Crusch memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ap yang kukhawatirkan adalah apa yang terjadi setelah mengungsi."

Pada Crusch yang tidak mampu memahami arti kalimat ini, Zaryus melanjutkan dengan tenang.

"Apa kamu berpikir kalau setelah pindah dari lingkungan yang sudah biasa kamu tinggali, kamu bisa mempertahankan pola hidup seperti sekarang?"

"Mustahil… bukan, itu akan sedikit sulit."

Kalau mereka pergi dari sini dan mendirikan tempat tinggal baru, mereka akan harus bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa — mereka harus menang untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Kenyataan bahwa para lizardmen bukan satu-satunya penghuni danau ini, dan bahwa mereka mendapatkan secuil rawa-rawa ini setelah peperangan bertahun-tahun yang melelahkan. Bagi spesies semacam ini, tidak mungkin bisa dengan mudah mendirikan tempat tinggal di lingkungan yang asing.

"Ada juga kemungkinan yang cukup tinggi kalau tidak akan ada cukup makanan."

"Mungkin memang begitu."

Crusch, yang tidak mampu memahami kemana arah pembicaraan laki-laki di depannya itu, menjawab dengan suara kecurigaan yang tajam.

"Lantas, jika kelima suku mengungsi pada saat yang sama, apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi?"

"Itu…!"

Crusch terdiam, karena dia sudah memahami arti sebenarnya dibalik kata-kata Zaryusu.

Walaupun ukuran danau cukup luas, saat sebuah suku akan memilih suatu area tertentu sebagai tempat mengungsi, area itu pastilah tempat yang juga diinginkan suku yang lain. Oleh karena itu, hanya berpindah ke tempat baru akan memicu pertarungan lainnya, demi mempertahankan hidup dengan menndapatkan ikan yang merupakan sumber makanan utama. Jika seperti ini, situasi seperti apa yang akan terjadi? Pada akhirnya, tidak ada jaminan kalau hasil yang paling ditakutkan akan terjadi, yaitu perang yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Jangan bilang kalau... alasan kamu ingin bertarung meski kita mungkin akan kalah..."

"...Itu benar. Dengan bergabungnya suku-suku lain, aku berpikir berapa banyak mulut yang tidak perlu kita beri makan lagi."

"Untuk alasan seperti itu...!"

Itulah mengapa dia ingin membentuk aliansi. Jadi kalau mereka kalah dalam pertempuran, akan ada lebih sedikit lizardmen yang harus diberi makan.

Dalam peperangan untuk bertahan hidup, akan sangat lumrah untuk berpikir kalau selain prajurit, pemburu, dan dukun yang bisa bertarung, sisanya bisa disingkirkan. Tidak, bahkan dalam jangka panjang akan lebih baik kalau mereka mati begitu saja.

Sedikit mulut untuk diberi makan artinya lebih sedikit makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup. Dalam kasus itu, bahkan cukup memungkinkan untuk bisa hidup berdampingan.

Crusch berusaha memikirkan alasan untuk menolak ide itu.

"Kamu bahkan tidak tahu seberapa berbahaya tempat baru nantinya, kamu kok malah ingin mulai dari awal dengan jumlah yang sedikit?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyakan ini padamu. Katakanlah kita bisa memenangkan pertempuran dengan mudah, selanjutnya apa? Kalau ikan kita berkurang, akankan selanjutnya kelima suku saling bertarung satu sama lain?"

"Kita mungkin bisa menangkap lebih banyak ikan!"

"Dan bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa?"

Ia tidak mampu menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Zaryusu.

Zaryusu bertindak dengan mempertimbangkan skenario terburuk. Crusch berpikir dengan pengharapan sebagai pondasinya. Jika situasi buruk terjadi, tindakannya akan berubah menjadi musibah, sementara tindakan Zaryusu tidak.

Dan meskipun mereka kalah dan jumlah lizardmen dewasa berkurang, mereka akan mati dengan terhormat dalam pertempuran.

"...Kalau kamu menolak, kami akan menyerang Mata Merah lebih dulu."

Nada gelap dari suara Zaryusu membuar Crusch tersentak.

Itu adalah pernyataan kalau mereka tidak akan membiarkan Mata Merah pergi ke tempat baru dengan jumlah yang masih utuh.

Itu adalah tindakan yang benar, dan masuk akal.

Jika suatu suku yang sudah berkurang jumlahnya mengungsi ke tempat dimana Mata Merah tinggal, yang kekuatan tempurnya masih utuh belum berkurang, satu-satunya hal yang menunggu mereka disana hanyalah bencana. Dengan mempertimbangkan bahayanya, satu-satunya tindakan pencegahan adalah dengan menyerang lebih dulu. Itu adalah pilihan yang jelas bagi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas keseluruhan suku. Jika Crusch berada pada posisi yang sama, dia juga akan membuat keputusan yang sama.

"Walau kita kalah perang, aku yakin kalau dengan bersekutu akan mengurangi kemungkinan adanya pertumpahan darah diantara suku kita nantinya di tempat tinggal baru."

Crusch, gagal memahami apa yang dia maksudkan, dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Zaryusu menjelaskan agar maksudnya yang sebenarnya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Itu akan menanamkan rasa persahabatan. Daripada sebagai suku berbeda, kita akan bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain sebagai sekutu yang bertarung bersama."

Itu benar.

Crusch menelan kata-kata Zaryusu.

Zaryusu menyatakn adanya peluang kalau suku-suku yang saling menumpahkan darah tidak akan terburu-buru berperang saat terjadi kelangkaan makanan. Tapi ide dan pengalaman Crusch sendir membuat ia merasa ragu. Dengan wajah yang menunduk, Crusch akan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri saat Zaryusu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana Mata Merah melalui periode itu?"

Rasanya seperti ditusuk jarum. Sebelum disadari, Crusch tersentak. Memandang langsung ke wajah Zaryusu, dia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Zaryusu.

'Ah, dia bertanya karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu.'

Walau Crusch baru sebentar mengenal Zaryusu, Crusch sudah menangkap dasar-dasar kepribadiannya. Dia menyadari kalau itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan untuk mengancam mereka.

Crusch menyipitkan mata dan memandanf Zaryusu. Tatapannya begitu tajam seolah akan membuat lubang yang menembusnya. Tak mampu memahami alasan tatapannya, ia melihat bagaimana itu membuat Zaryusu bingung. Tapi meski begitu, Crusch tak mampu menahan dirinya.

"—Adakah alasan bagiku untuk memberitahumu?"

Ia memuntahkan kata-katanya, dengan nada dipenuhi kemuakan. Perubahan pada diri Crusch membuat Zaryusu merasa ragu apakah dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sama.

Tapi Zaryusu tidak bisa menyerah. Bisa saja itu memiliki jawaban yang bisa membuat semua orang bertahan hidup.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya. Apakah itu kekuatan dukun? Ataukan ada cara lain? Didalamnya bisa jadi ada keselamatan untuk kita..."

Zaryusu berhenti disitu dan menutup mulutnya.

Jika memang itu memiliki jawabannya, tidak mungkin Crusch terlihat sebegitu menderita seperti yang terlihat sekarang.

Seolah sedang membaca pikiran Zaryusu, Crusch mendengus seolah ia sedang mencemooh segalanya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu benar. Itu bukanlah keselamatan."

Setelah berhenti sejenak, ia tersenyum lemah dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kami lakukan adalah pembunuhan saudara— kami memakan bangkai saudara kami."

Zaryusu tidak mampu bicara karena kekagetan yang menguasainya. Membunuh yang lemah— mengurangi jumlah mulut yang harus diberi makan bukanlah hal tabu. Tapi memakan saudara sendiri adalah tindakan hina dan paling tabu diantara hal-hal tabu.

'Mengapa dia memberitahuku? Ini adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dirahasiakan sampai mati. Mengapa dia membongkarnya pada orang luar, pada seorang perwakilan suku lain? Apakah dia berniat untuk tidak membiarkan aku pergi hidup-hidup? Bukan, ini bukanlah situasi seperti itu.'

Crusch sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia memberitahu dia.

Ia benar-benar menyadari berapa banyak caci maki yang akan ia dapat dari suku-suku lain karena ini. Jadi mengapa—

Mulut Crusch bergerak begitu lancar, seolah itu bukan mulutnya sendiri.

"Hari itu, saat suku lain memulai perang, suku kami juga mengalami kelangkaan makanan serius dan berada pada situasi yang berbahaya. Tapi alasan suku kami tidak ikut dalam perang adalah karena kami terdiri dari banyak dukun dan sedikit prajurit. Dukun-dukun kami bisa membuat makanan dengan sihir."

Mulut Crusch tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, seolah sedang dikendalikan orang lain.

"Tapi makanan yang dibuat oleh para dukun kami tidak cukup, tidak jika dibandingkan dengan besar suku secara keseluruhan. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa bagi kami adalah kehancuran perlahan. Kemudian suatu hari, kepala suku kami datang membawa makanan. Daging merah cerah."

'—Mungkin aku ingin dia mendengar... dosa-dosaku.'

Crusch menggertakkan giginya. Pria di depannya diam mendengarkan. Walau dia merasa jijik, dia menyembunyikan itu dan terus mendengarkan.

Untuk itu, Crusch merasa berterima kasih.

"Semua oranf tidak tahu-menahu daging apa itu. Pada saat itu, kami menerapkan hukum yang ketat dan siapapun yang melanggar akan diusir. Kepala suku pulang membawa daging hanya setelah ada orang yang diusir. Meski begitu, kami menutup mata dan makan untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi sesuatu seperti itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Kesedihan yang menumpuk tiba-tiba meledak suatu hari dan terjadi pemberontakan."

Dengan mata tertutup, Crusch mengingat kepala suku mereka.

"Kami makan... kami tahu, tapi kami masih terus makan. Itu membuat kami menjadi rekan dan malah... jika dilihat kembali sekarang, itu sungguh menggelikan."

Crusch mengakhiri kalimatnya dan memandang wajah Zaryusu. Ia melihat ke dalam matanya dan menyadari kalau mata itu tidak menyimpan kebencian. Ia merasa terkejut karena kelegaan yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya.

Mengapa ia merasa senang?

Crusch pun, tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"...Lihat aku. Sesekali, seseorang sepertiku terlahir di suku Mata Merah. Sejak dulu, mereka memiliki kekuatan. Dalam kasusku, kekuatan dukun. Ini membuat kami memiliki kewenangan yang hampir menyamai kepala suku... dan aku berada di tengah pemberontakan yang membuat suku kami terpecah. Kami menang karena jumlah kami lebih banyak."

"Dan pada akhirnya, makanan dibagi rata pada semua yang tersisa?"

"Ya... hasilnya suku kami bisa bertahan hidup. Selama pemberontakan— pada waktu itu, kepala suku tidak pernah menyerah. Dia tewas dengan banyak luka. Dan saat dia menerima serangan terakhir, dia tersenyum padaku."

Bak memuntahkan darah, Crusch terus berbicara.

Ibarat nanah yang berkumpul dalam hatinya, semenjak ia membunuh kepala suku.

Nanah yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan pada anggota suku yang mempercayainya dan bertarung bersamanya, Crusch hanya mampu mencurahkannya pada orang bernama Zaryusu. Itulah mengapa kata-katanya tidak berhent, seperti menghabiskan air sampai ke dasar.

"Mata itu bukanlah mata yang melihat para pembunuh. Tak ada kebencian, kecemburuan, permusuhan, rutukan, tidak ada sama sekali. Senyum itu begitu indah! Kepala suku selalu menghadapi kenyataan secara langsung dan bertindak. Sementara kami... kami bertindak berdasarkan cita-cita dan permusuhan. Mungkin orang benar justru kepala suku! Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan! Karena kepala suku tewas— orang yang dianggap sebagai akar semua kejahatan, suku kami mampu bersatu lagi. Dan lebih buruknya, karena jumlah kaminlebuh sedikit, kami bahkan mendapat hadiah berupa tidak adanya lagi masalah pangan!"

Inilah batasnya.

Sebagai orang yang bertindak sebagai kepala suku, sebagai orang yang menanggung dosa, berusaha menanggung semuanya, perjuangannya sama besar dengan kejatuhannya. Arus berlumpur mengalir menelan segalanya. Pikiran yang sudah terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping, sulit untuk mengubahnya hanya dengan kata-kata saja.

Dengan suara samar, walau tidak ada air mata yang menetes, Crusch menangis.

Tubuhnya begitu kecil.

Di alam, kelemahan adalah sebuah dosa. Tentu, anak-anak memang harus dilindungi, tapi bagaimanapun juga, baik lizardmen laki-laki maupun perempuan menekankan kekuatan sebagai suatu hal yang baik. Dengan begitu, perempuan di depannya hanya bisa dilihat sebagai obyek hinaan. Orang yang menyatukan suku, bagaimana bisa ia menunjukkan kelemahan pada orang asing, dari suku lain pula?

Tetapi, apa yang Zaryusu rasakan dalam hatinya adalah perasaan yang sama sekali berbeda.

Mungkin karena ia adalah seorang wanita cantik. Tapi sekeras apapun dia berpikir begitu, dia yakin kalau wanita di depannya ini adalah seorang prajurit. Terluka, mengerang, tersiksa, tapi masih terus mencoba untuk melangkah maju. Prajurit setingkat itu hanya menunjukkan kelemahan sesaat.

Seseorang yang berusaha berdiri dan melangkah maju, orang itu bukanlah orang yang lemah.

Zaryusu mendekati Crusch dan memeluk bahunya.

"—Kita tidak mahatahu maupun mahakuasa. Kita hanya bisa memilih tindakan kita sesuai dengan keadaan. Aku mungkin akan mengambil tindakan yang sama jika aku berada di posisimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin menghiburmu. Dimanakah kita bisa menemukan jawaban yang mutlak benar di dunia ini. Kita hanya melangkah maju, telapak kaki kita menanggung banyak luka dari penyesalan dan penderitaan kita. Kamu juga, satu-satunya pilihanmu adalah untuk terus maju. Inilah apa yang kuyakini."

Saat panas tubuh mereka saling tertukar satu sama lain, walau hanya sedikit, mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka. Mereka terperangkap dalam ilusi dua detak jantung yang menyamakan ritme dan perlahan menyatu menjadi satu.

Itu adalah sensasi yang misterius.

Zaryusu merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sejak dia lahir. Dan itu bukan karena dia sedang memeluk seorang lizardmen.

'Apa ini karena aku sedang memeluk wanita ini, Crusch Lulu?'

Setelah beberapa lama, Crusch memisahkan diri dari tubuh Zaryusu.

Kehangatan yang meninggalkannya itu patut disesali, tapi Zaryusu tidak bisa mengatakan itu karena malu.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan sesuatu yang memalukan... apa kamu membenciku?"

"Bagian mananya yang memalukan? Dan apa kamu melihatku sebagai tipe laki-laki yang membenci seseorang karena bangkit dan melangkah maju melalui rasa sakit dan penderitaan? Kamu itu cantik.

"—！—！！"

Sebuah ekor putih menepuk-nepuk lantai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan."

Tanpa bertanya maksud gumaman Crusch, Zaryusu menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Omong-omong, apakah suku Mata Merah membiakkan ikan?"

"Membiakkan?"

"Benar, yaitu membesarkan ikan yang akan dijadikan makanan."

"Kami tidak melakukannya. Ikan adalah berkah dari alam."

Pembiakan yang dibicarakan Zaryusu adalah teknik yang tidak banyak diketahui suku-suku lizardmen. Ide bahwa mereka bisa membesarkan buruan dengan tangan mereka sendiri adalah ide yang pada dasarnya sangat berbeda dari cara berpikir mereka.

"Itu lebih seperti cara berpikir dukun. Maukah kamu belajar? Membesarkan ikan dengan tujuan untuk memakan mereka. Dukun di suku-ku setuju."

Crusch menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu cara membiakkan ikan. Bagian yang penting adalah apa pakannya. Kamu bisa memberi mereka buah-buahan yang dibuat dari sihir para dukun. Itu akan mendorong pertumbuhan mereka."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk membagi metode itu?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan itu. Lebih penting kalau banyak suku yang bisa bertahan dengan menggunakan metode ini."

Crusch menunduk dalam-dalam dan mengangkat tinggi ekornya.

"Terima kasih."

"Ucapan terima kasihmu... tidak diperlukan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan bertanya padamu lagi."

Rasa terima kasih lenyap dari wajah Crusch. Melihat perilaku Crusch, Zaryusu menenangkan hatinya.

Pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari. Baik Zaryusu dan Crusch menarik nafas bersama-sama.

Dan dia bertanya.

"Tindakan apa yang akan diambil suku Mata Merah mengenai perang yang akan terjadi?"

"...Dari kesepakatan pertemuan kemarin, kami akan melarikan diri."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyai Crusch Lulu, yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin suku. Dan hari ini, apakah keputusan itu tidak berubah?"

Crusch tidak menjawab.

Jawaban Crusch akan menentukan takdir suku Mata Merah. Sudah jelas kalau ia akan ragu.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Zaryusu disini. Semua yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum canggung.

"...Itu keputusanmu. Alasan kepala suku sebelumnya tersenyum padamu mungkin karena dia meninggalkan masa depan suku di tanganmu. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya bagimu untuk menjalankan tugasmu. Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang harus kukatakan. Yang tersisa hanyalah pilihan yang harus kamu ambil."

Mata Crusch berlari kesana kemari. Ia tidak sedang akan melarikan diri, maupun mencari bantuan. Tapi hanya sedang mengambil jawaban yang benar dari dirinya sendiri.

Apapun keputusan Crusch, Zaryusu akan menerimanya.

"Aku akan bertanya selaku yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin. Berapa banyak pengungsi yang kamu rencanakan untuk dievakuasi?"

"Untuk pengungsi masing-masing suku, aku mempertimbangkan 10 prajurit, 20 pemburu, 3 dukun, 70 wanita, 100 pria, dan anak-anak."

"...Dan sisanya?"

"—Bergantung pada situasi, mereka bisa saja mati."

Crusch terdiam memandang ruang kosong, dan tiba-tiba menggumam.

"—Aku mengerti."

"Beri tahu aku keputusanmu, pemimpin suku Mata Merah, Crusch Lulu."

Crusch memikirkan banyak ide.

Tentu, membunuh Zaryusu juga merupakan salah satu pilihan yang mungkin. Ia pribadi tidak ingin membunuhnya. Tapi Crusch sang pemimpin itu berbeda. Bagaimana jika seluruh suku melarikan diri setelah membunuh Zaryusu?

Ia buang ide itu. Prospeknya terlalu berbahaya. Dan juga, tidak ada jaminan kalau Zaryusu datang sendirian.

Kalau begitu bagaimana jika berjanji padanya sebelum melarikan diri.

Yang ini juga akan menjadi masalah. Jika keadaan memburuk, itu akan memicu perang diantara mereka dengan suku Mata Merah. Mata Merah akan menjadi sasaran pemusnahan populasi. Tujuan sebenarnya dari pihak satunya adalah mengurangi populasi, tanpa peduli siapa yang menjadi sasarannya.

Pada akhirnya, Zaryusu memperhitungkan kalau-kalau jawabannya adalah tidak membentuk aliansi, Zaryusu akan kembali ke desanya dan memimpin sebuah pasukan kemari untuk memusnahkan suku Mata Merah.

Tetapi, entah apakah Zaryusu menyadarinya, ada satu celah. Pada akhirnya, masalah makanan masih belum terselesaikan.

Crusch tiba-tiba tersenyum. Sejak awal tidak ada jalan keluar. Sejak saat Zaryusu mengajukan tawaran untuk membentuk aliansi; Sejak awal saat suku Cakar Hijau mulai bertindak—

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk keberlangsungan suku Mata Merah, yaitu dengan membentuk aliansi bersama yang lain dan ikut serta dalam perang. Dengan demikian, Crusch seharusnya sudah memahami hal ini.

Meski begitu, Zaryusu tetap harus menunggu Crusch untuk menjawab sendiri. Dia mungkin ingin melihat apakah Crusch yang memerintah suku lizardmen, memenuhi kualifikasi untuk menjadi rekan beraliansi.

Yang tersisa hanya apakah ia akan menyuarakan keputusannya.

Kecuali, setelah menyatakan keputusan itu, pasti ada banyak individu yang akan kehilangan nyawa. Tetapi—

"Izinkan aku untuk memperjelas satu hal. Kita tidak pergi berperang untuk mengorbankan nyawa, tapi untuk meraih kemenangan. Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal yang membuatmu merasa tidak tenang. Tetapi, kami ingin menjadi yang bertahan dan tertawa dalam kemenangan. Tolong pahami hal ini."

Crusch mengangguk menunjukkan kalau ia paham.

Pria lizarmen ini sungguh baik. Dengan pikiran itu, Crusch menyatakan keputusannya.

"...Kami, suku Mata Merah akan bekerja sama denganmu, karena aku tidak ingin melihat senyuman kepala suku sia-sia, dan juga karena itu akan memberi peluang orang-orang suku untuk bertahan hidup."

Crusch menundukkan kepala; ekornya lurus dan terangkat.

"—Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Zaryusu sedikit menunduk. Ekor yang terangkat itu menunjukkan pikiran yang kompleks, jauh melebihi perkataannya.

-o-o-o-

Pagi buta.

Zaryusu berdiri di depan Rororo, melihat ke arah pintu masuk utama suku Mata Merah.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menguap lebar. Semalam dia menjadi tamu yang menyaksikan perkumpulan Mata Merah sampai larut malam, oleh karena itu dia sedikit merasa lelah. Tetapi karena tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, dia harus mengunjungi suku lain hari ini.

Zaryusu berusaha keras melawan rasa kantuknya, tapi berhenti sejenak dan menguap lagi, yang satu ini lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

Walau duduk diatas Rororo tidak cukup nyaman untuk tidur, dia merasa bisa tidur begitu saja.

Setelah melihat sekilas ke arah matahari kuning yang baru saja terbit, Zaryusu mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke jalan masuk, dan merasa sedikit bingung. Ini karena sebuah obyek mencurigakan baru saja berlari keluar dari sana.

Obyek itu adalah seikat rumput.

Ada rerumputan yang tumbuh diatas sebuah balutan yang dijahit dari banyak potongan kain dan benang panjang. Jika ada orang yang berbaring di rawa dan mengamati dari kejauhan, benda itu terlihat seperti seikat rumput.

'Ah, kurasa aku pernah melihat monster yang mirip dengan ini entah dimana sebelumnya—'

Zaryusu sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah dia lihat selama perjalanannya sebagai pengelana saat Rororo yang berada di belakangnya mengeluarkan geraman peringatan.

Tentu Zaryusu sudah mengerti siapa sebenarnya seikat rumput itu, dan mustahil dia salah karena ada ekor putih yang sedikit terlihat.

Saat dia sedang memandang kosong pada ekor yang berayun-ayun semangat itu sambil menenangkan Rororo, seikat rumput itu sudah sampai di samping Zaryusu.

"— Selamat pagi."

"Un, selamat pagi... sepertinya kamu menyatukan seluruh suku tanpa ada hambatan."

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tempat tinggal suku Mata Merah. Sejak tadi pagi, tempat perkumpulan sudah dipenuhi dengan niatan membunuh. Banyak lizardmen yang berlarian kalut. Crusch juga berdiri sambil menghadap arah yang sama dan menjawab:

"Ya, tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Hari ini seharusnya kami bisa tiba di tempat tinggal suku Ekor Tajam, dan mereka yang ingin melarikan diri juga sudah bersiap."

Para dukun di desa menggunakan sihir untuk memberikan informasi keadaan. Suku Ekor Tajam diberitahu kalau mereka adalah suku pertama yang akan dimusnahkan. Suku pertama yang akan dimusnahkan bukanlah suku Taring Naga, oleh karena itu ini lebih menguntungkan dari segi pemilihan waktu.

"Kalau begitu Crusch, mengapa kamu bersedia bergabung dengan kami?"

"Jawabannya sangat sederhana, Zaryusu. Tapi sebelum aku menjawabnya, pertama beritahu aku satu hal. Apa rencanamu?"

Setelah pertemuan kemarin yang bertempat sejak sore hingga pagi hari, kedua orang itu tidak lagi merasa canggung saat saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Alasannya karena mereka sudah menjadi akrab satu sama lain hingga perilaku bicara diantara mereka ikut berubah.

"Selanjutnya, aku berencana untuk mengunjungi suku lain... suku Taring Naga."

"Itu adalah suku dimana kekuatan adalah segalanya kan? Kudengar kalau kekuatan tempur mereka adalah yang paling kuat dari semua suku."

"Erm, kamu benar. Mengingat suku itu adalah suku yang belum pernah kami hubungi sebelumnya, kami harus mempersiapkan mental diri kami."

Semua informasi mengenai suku itu masih diliputi selubung misteri. Oleh karena itu, pergi ke tempat suku itu adalah perkara yang sangat berbahaya. Ditambah lagi, mereka menerima orang-orang yang selamat dari dua suku yang dimusnahkan dalam perang terakhir. Fakta ini malah semakin menambah bahayanya.

Zaryusu adalah orang yang berperan aktif dalam perang sebelumnya, dan bagi orang-orang dari dua suku itu, Zaryusu adalah musuh yang dibenci sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Meski begitu, untuk perang ini mereka adalah uluran tangan yang paling dibutuhkan diantara semua suku.

"Jika begitu... maka, akan lebih baik kalau aku ikut denganmu."

"— Apa?"

"Apakah itu aneh?"

Gundukan rumput itu membuat gerakan kecil, dan berbisik samar. Karena Zaryusu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau itu aneh... hanya saja itu akan sangat berbahaya."

"Masih adakah tempat yang aman sekarang?"

Zaryusu terdiam. Dia sedang berpikir, membawa Crusch bersamanya akan banyak membawa manfaat. Tetapi sebagai seorang pria lizardmen, dia masih enggan membawa wanita lizardmen ke tempat yang sudah diketahui bahayanya, apalagi wanita itu adalah wanita yang dia sukai.

"—Aku tidak cukup tenang, sungguh."

Walau wajah Crusch tersembunyi di dalam rerumputan, dan ekspresinya tidak terlihat, sepertinya ia tersenyum.

"...Kalau begitu, izinkan aku bertanya hal lain. Ada apa dengan penampilanmu itu?"

"Apa ini tidak terlihat bagus?"

Pertanyaan apakah itu terlihat bagus atau tidak sungguh aneh. Tetapi, tidakkah lebih baik untuk memberi sedikit pujian? Zaryusu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan setelah berpikir dalam sesaat, dia menjawab:

"...Aku seharusnya bilang kalau itu terlihat bagus... kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa."

Crusch dengan kukuh menolaknya. Zaryusu merasa tenaganya terkuras, dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku pakai ini hanya karena aku lemah terhadap sinar matahari, oleh karena itu setiap kali aku pergi keluar, aku selalu berpakaian seperti ini."

"Jadi itu sebabnya..."

"Ah, kamu masih belum memberiku jawaban. Apa kamu mengizinkanku pergi bersamamu?"

Diskusi lebih lanjut mengenai ini mungkin tidak akan mengubah pendirian Crusch. Dari sudut pandang pembentukan aliansi, membawa Crusch bersama akan sangat menguntungkan dalam pencapaian tujuan ini. Crusch mungkin juga berpikir seperti itu, jadi ia menyarankan hal ini. Dengan begitu, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak tawarannya.

"...Aku mengerti, kalau begitu tolong bantu aku, Crusch."

Crusch merasa kegirangan dari lubuk hatinya dan menjawab:

"— Baiklah, Zaryusu. Serahkan padaku."

"Apa kamu sudah siap berangkat?"

"Tentu. Tasku sudah terisi penuh dengan semua barang yang dibutuhkan."

Setelah mendengar ini, Zaryusu melirik punggung Crusch dan menemukan kalau ada sedikit gundukan di permukaan rerumputan itu. Aroma rumput segar menguar dari situ, juga semacam wewangian padat. Karena Crusch seorang dukun hutan, maka pasti ada kemampuan yang berkenaan dengan jamu-jamuan, itulah mengapa isi didalamnya pasti dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang terkait dengan itu.

"Zaryusu, kamu kelihatan lelah."

"Ah, ya, sedikit. Dua hari terakhir benar-benar kacau, aku kurang tidur."

Pada momen itu, sebuah tangan bersisik putih menjulur keluar dari kostum rerumputan.

"Untukmu. Ini adalah buah pengembali kekuatan. Makanlah bersama kulitnya."

Terdapat buah ungu di tangan yang terjulur itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Zaryusu mengambilnya dan memakannya.

Mulut Zaryusu dengan segera dipenuhi dengan rasa yang tajam dan pahit, dan sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Kewaspadaannya pun ikut meningkat. Efek ini cukup baik, tapi setelah mengunyah buah itu beberapa kali, tiba-tiba ada sebuah rasa yang meledak dari ujung lidahnya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan nafas yang keluar pun memiliki rasa yang sama.

"Muu, sensasi sejuk apa ini yang menyesap di dalam hidungku?"

Zaryusu tanpa sadar menirukan kebiasaan bicara kakaknya. Melihat reaksinya, Crusch tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Apa kamu merasakan kalau rasa kantukmu menghilang perlahan? Sebenarnya kantukmu itu tidak benar-benar hilang, jadi jangan terlalu senang dengan sensasi ini. Masih lebih baik kalau kamu meluangkan waktu untuk istirahat."

Zaryusu merasakan kalau pikirannya menjadi jernih dan segar setiap kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, dan karena seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan sensasi sejuk. Merasa puas, Zaryusu mengangguk dan menjawab:

"Kalau begitu mari kita meluangkan waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar diatas Rororo."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zaryusu segera naik ke atas punggung Rororo, dan diikuti oleh Crusch. Perasaan asing ditubuhnya karena ditunggangi onggokan rumput membuat Rororo melirik dengan tidak suka pada Zaryusu, tapi kemudian Zaryusu mencari cara untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo berangkat. Perjalanannya akan sedikit bergelombang, jadi berpenganganlah padaku."

"Baiklah."

Crusch memeluk pinggang Zaryusu— gesekan rerumputan membuat Zaryusu merasa agak gatal.

"..."

Perbedaan dalam rasa sebenarnya dengan apa yang dia bayangkan, membuat ujung bibir Zaryusu terangkat ke atas.

"—Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Rororo, ayo berangkat."

Apa yang membuat dia merasa begitu kegirangan? Suara tawa gembira riang datang dari belakang, membuat Zaryusu tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar saat menunggangi punggung Rororo.


	6. Lizardmen Berkumpul (bg 2)

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **LIZARDMEN BERKUMPUL**

* * *

Bagian 2

Hutan Tob yang baru dikuasai itu dipenuhi dengan lengang kesunyian, semua makhluk ketakutan pada tatapan sang raja dan menahan nafas mereka.

Tetapi, hanya tempat ini yang berbeda.

Suara pohon ditebang dan percakapan tersebar ke lingkungan sekitar.

Para golem disini akan membuat orang mengingat mesin konstruksi berat— Mesin Besi Berat, yang memindahkan kayu-kayu gelondongan ke area konstruksi sebuah bangunan besar. Bangunan ini masih jauh dari selesai, pondasinya besar, dan baru sebagian kecil yang sudah dibangun.

Yang bekerja di dalam area ini adalah sekelompok golem dan undead.

Sebagian besar undead yang bekerja disini, adalah para Elder Lich, yang mengenakan jubah merah mencolok.

Di masing-masing bahu mereka ada setan berukuran sekitar 30 cm, dengan sayap kelelawar yang panjang dan kulit sewarna tembaga— setan yang dikenal dengan nama imp. Para imp mengangkat ekor beracun mereka tinggi-tinggi agar tidak meneteskan racun dan menghambat para Elder Lich.

Salah satu Elder Lich membuka desain yang ada di tangannya, dan memberi perintah pada golem-golem yang sedang bekerja.

Melihat para golem sudah mematuhi perintahnya, dia membandingkan hasil konstruksi dengan desain di tangannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berbicara pada imp yang ada di bahunya.

Setelah mendengarkan, imp itu menunjukkan kalau dia mengerti, kemudian mengepakkan sayap dan terbang ke langit.

Dengan gaya terbang yang tidak dibilang elegan, imp itu memeriksa area dengan mata terbuka lebar. Tak lama setelahnya, imp itu menemukan targetnya dan terbang menurun dengan cepat.

Targetnya itu adalah Penjaga Lantai Enam Makam Besar Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiora, yang merupakan salah satu raja baru hutan ini.

Gadis elf gelap itu menggunakan kertas tergulung sebagai pengeras suara, membuat suaranya bisa mencapai jauh. Imp itu terbang turun dan berdiri memberi hormat di depan Aura, yang kemudian bertanya dengan nada akrab.

"Bagus~ nah dari grup mana kamu?"

"Aura-sama, saya dari grup U, nomor 3."

"Grup U, bagus bagus, baiklah. Sekarang apa masalahnya?"

Orang-orang yang bekerja disini terbagi dalam grup-grup yang diberi nama dengan huruf, dari A sampai U, setiap grup dikirim ke area berbeda untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan berbeda. Dari ingatan Aura, dia ingat kalau pekerjaan grup U adalah pembangunan gudang penyimpanan, yang perkembangan konstruksinya paling cepat kedua. (TL: A ke U yang dimaksud bukan sistem alfabet, tetapi sistem bahasa jepang hiragana, yaitu A, E, I, O, U.)

"Ada masalah dengan lebar gelondongan kayu untuk konstruksinya, bolehkah kami meminta sedikit waktu tamba—"

Pada saat itu, suara imp tiba-tiba berhenti, ini karena ada suara lain yang datang dari besi di pergelangan Aura.

"Waktunya istirahat~"

Mendengar suara ceria wanita, rona wajah Aura tiba-tiba berubah, telinganya turun dan ekspresinya menjadi malu.

"Ya, dimengerti, Bukubukuchagama-sama!"

Aura menjawab suara dari pergelangan tangannya itu dengan bersemangat.

"Jadi, karena sudah waktunya makan, untuk sekarang pekerjaan pagi ini dihentikan."

Dari semua monster yang bekerja di area itu, hampir semuanya tidak butuh makan. Untuk itu, Aura sendiri juga mengenakan Cincin Nutrisi, sehingga tidak membutuhkan makanan maupun tidur. Tapi karena majikannya mengkhawatirkan kesehatan semua orang dan selalu berkata "Istirahatlah dengan cukup", dia dengan senang hati mematuhinya.

"Walau aku tahu ini tidak sopan buatmu, tapi sudah waktunya istirahat, jadi kembalilah dalam satu jam."

"Dimengerti, bawahan ini undur diri dulu."

Imp itu segera pergi dan terbang ke udara, meninggalkan hanya suara kepakan sayapnya.

Melihat kalau imp itu terbang kembali ke tempat konstruksi gudang, Aura hanya mengangkat bahu dan melihat ikat di pergelangan tangannya.

Kali ini dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Benda itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh majikannya untuk kerja keras yang sudah Aura lakukan. Tentu saja, bagi tugas mereka sebagai Penjaga Lantai, bekerja keras sudah menjadi bagian dalam tugas mereka, dan tidak memerlukan hadiah. Justru, malah sudah jelas kalau dia harus mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk majikannya.

Tetapi, dia tidak bisa menolak jam tangan yang diberi oleh majikannya itu.

"Hohoho, aku sangat ingin mendengar suara Bukubukuchagama-sama lagi."

Aura menyentuh lembut jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tindakannya itu sama lembutnya dengan saat dia menyentuh hewan-hewan peliharaannya.

Suara-suara yang datang dari alat ini berasal dari orang yang menciptakan Aura.

Walau suara-suara itu hanya memberitahukan tentang waktu, itu masih bisa membuat Aura merasa sangat puas.

Saat dia mendengar kalau adik laki-lakinya menerima Cincin Ainz Ooal Gown, dia merasa agak iri, tapi sejujurnya, sekarang dia merasa kalau benda yang dia dapat itu lebih bagus.

"Hohohohohohohoho."

Telinga Aura menurun, dan dia memandang malu pada jam itu. Dia melihat cahaya yang bersinar terang dari jam itu, dan mengangguk puas.

"Kenapa Ainz-sama mengatur waktu-waktu yang tidak bisa dipakai?"

Ainz-sama memerintahkan kalau jam 7:21 dan 19:19 tidak bisa dipakai sebagai alarm.

"Eh... kenapa tidak kutanyakan saja padanya? Ah, ini buruk!"

Aura melihat angka di jam itu, dan segera berlari pergi.

Di depan tempat yang dia tuju ada seorang pelayan wanita.

Salah satu dari 41 pelayan wanita di Makam Besar Nazarick, seorang homunculus yang memiliki penampilan luar seperti wanita cantik, tapi yang satu ini adalah pengecualian.

Pelayan itu memiliki kepala anjing, dengan garis vertikal tepat di tengah wajah seperti luka yang dijahit. Rasanya seperti wajahnya terbelah dua dan kemudian dijahit menjadi satu lagi.

Nama pelayan itu adalah Pestonya S. Wanko.

Dia adalah kepala pelayan wanita Makam Besar Nazarick, yang juga merupakan seorang Pendeta Tinggi.

"Sesuai keinginan Aura-sama, saya membawa hamburger, juga dua acar, kentang goring beserta kulitnya, dan minumannya adalah cola... Guk."

Setelah jeda panjang, dia mengeluarkan suara "guk", yang membuat Aura berpikir kalau sepertinya dia lupa menambahkan itu. Tapi Aura tidak berkata apa-apa tentang itu, karena ada hal lain yang menangkap perhatiannya. Itu adalah aroma yang membuat perut keroncongan. Walau Cincin Nutrisi membuat seseorang tidak perlu makan, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa makan. Dan juga makan seharusnya adalah hal yang bagus, apalagi kalau makanannya enak.

"Mengenai efek keseluruhan dari memakan ini..."

"Ah, tak perlu, tak perlu, aku makan ini bukan karena efeknya."

"Dimengerti guk."

Aura berjalan ke sisi Pestonya, dimana ada gerobak makanan yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap.

"Saatnya makan, saatnya makan."

Pestonya, yang mendengar nyanyian makan Aura, membuka penutup perak dari piring diatas gerobak makanan.

"Aah~"

Aura menatap dalam-dalam makanan yang terhidang di depannya, dan pada saat yang sama mengucapkan kata-kata yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Meski daging sapi A7 itu juga bagus, tapi aku lebih suka campuran daging sapi dan babi. Andai aku bisa memakai kombinasi itu untuk membuat pai daging 3 lapis."

"Kalau begitu, pelayan ini akan menyampaikan saran Anda kepada koki guk."

"Ah maaf merepotkanmu!"

Aura kemudian mengambil piringnya dan berjalan pergi dengan ceria.


	7. Lizardmen Berkumpul (bg 3)

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **LIZARDMEN BERKUMPUL**

* * *

Bagian 3

Zaryusu mengamati tempat tinggal suku Taring Naga yang ada di depannya. Pada saat yang sama, muncul seonggok tumbuhan dari sampingnya. Bisa dibilang, seonggok tumbuhan itu sebenarnya adalah Crusch. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyibakkan rerumputan itu, dan menampakkan apa yang Zaryusu anggap sebagai wajah yang cantik.

"Apa kamu akan menyerang ke dalam? Langsung mencoba melawan mereka?"

"Bukan, justru kebalikannya. Suku Taring Naga sangat menjunjung tinggi kekuatan. Kalau kita berpisah begitu saja dari Rororo dan masuk ke dalam, kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang menantang bertarung sebelum kita sempat bertemu dengan kepala suku mereka. Itu akan merepotkan. Terus maju sambil menunggangi Rororo akan menghalangi situasi itu terjadi."

Setelah menunggangi Rororo cukup jauh, pasti banyak prajurit di seluruh desa yang sudah melihat mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senjata, dan mengawasi kelompok Zaryusu dengan tatapan yang teguh.

Saat merasakan permusuhan, Rororo menggeram pelan. Zaryusu mendengar peringatan Rororo dan menyuruhnya untuk terus maju.

Terus maju akan memicu pertarungan. Tapi mereka tetap terus maju sampai di ambang pintu, sebuah tepian dimana segala hal bisa terjadi kapanpun; sebelum akhirnya Zaryusu menghentikan Rororo dan melompat turun. Crusch juga ikut turun.

Tatapan tajam beberapa prajurit mengarah pada mereka berdua. Tatapan itu begitu kuat hingga tak lagi bisa disebut permusuhan tapi dengan gamblang ingin membunuh.

Crusch sedikit takut pada tatapan mereka, yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Walaupun Crusch seorang dukun yang sangat ahli diantara para dukun, dia kurang berpengalaman di garis depan.

Sebaliknya, Zaryusu maju selangkah ke depan. Menggunakan setengah tubuhnya untuk melindungi Crusch, dia berteriak keras-keras:

"— Aku adalah perwakilan dari Suku Cakar Hijau, Zaryusu Shasha, aku berkunjung kesini untuk membicarakan masalah dengan kepala suku!"

Suara teriakan yang menggelegar itu seolah akan menghilangkan hawa membunuh yang ada di sekitar mereka. Para prajurit suku Taring Naga terkejut dan terlihat seolah mereka ketakutan.

Setelah itu, Crusch juga berbicara, mengumumkan dirinya:

"Aku adalah yang bertindak sebagai kepala suku Mata Merah, Crusch Lulu, demikian juga aku datang untuk menemui kepala suku."

Walau suara Crusch tidak keras, suara itu membawa kebanggaan seorang pemimpin suku. Lizardmen wanita muda yang kurus tadi itu lenyap bersamaan dengan dorongan dari suara penuh percaya diri Zaryusu.

"Sekali lagi, kami kemari untuk bertemu kepala suku! Dimana dia!"

Pada saat itu, suasana di sekitar mereka berdesir. Seolah suasana tempat itu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serangan sungguhan yang diarahkan pada mereka berdua.

Masing-masing empat kepala Rororo berbalik. Membuka rahangnya, sambil mengeluarkan raungan mengancam ke empat arah dan menatap murka. Saat raungan tajam hydra raksasa itu terdengar, rasa takut sepertinya menguap dari sekitar dan suasana menjadi tegang.

"...Tidak perlu melindungi dari sesuatu yang begitu remeh."

"Aku bukan berniat melindungimu, karena kamu ikut dengan suka rela. Tetapi, akulah yang menentukan apakah suku mereka dimusnahkan atau tidak, jadi seharusnya cuma aku saja yang menanggung sikap permusuhan mereka."

Prajurit-prajurit mulai berkumpul di dalam desa. Mereka semua adalah lizardmen bertubuh besar dan kekar berotot dengan bekas-bekas luka kecil di sisik mereka, menunjukkan kalau mereka veteran dari banyak pertarungan. Tetapi Zaryusu merasa kalau sang kepala suku tidak diantara mereka.

Masing-masing lizardmen itu hanyalah prajurit. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memiliki aura kepemimpinan seperti pada kakak Zaryusu, maupun penampilan aneh dengan atmosfir percaya diri seperti pada Crusch.

Pada saat itu ketika hanya Rororo yang mengeluarkan suara mengancam, masing-masing lizardmen tetap bersiap siaga. Kemudian—

"Haah!"

Crusch menghela nafas, dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara pelan. Tetapi, Zaryusu tetap tidak bergerak, memprediksi kalau akan ada lizardmen yang menyambut mereka. Ini karena sebelum lawan menunjukkan diri, Zaryusu bisa merasakan kalau ada makhluk perkasa yang sedang perlahan mendekat.

Tapi dia hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat lizardmen yang muncul di hadapannya.

Sederhananya, penampilan lizardmen itu begitu ganjil.

Sang lawan adalah seseorang bertubuh raksasa dengan postur tinggi melebihi 230 cm. Dari situ saja masih belum bisa dibilang ganjil, oleh karena itu ada alasan lain yang membuat lizardmen itu bisa disebut begitu.

Pertama, bentuk luar bahu kanannya lebih tebal dari bahu kirinya, sama seperti sejenis kepiting yang memiliki penjepit besar hanya di salah satu sisi. Bahu kirinya bukannya kecil, karena memiliki ketebalan yang sama dengan bahu Zaryusu. Hanya saja ketebalan bahu kanannya yang tidak normal, dan ini bukan karena penyakit atau cacat bawaan, tapi memang benar-benar berotot.

Jari manis dan jari kelingking di tangan kirinya hilang.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, mungkin karena luka teriris. Dan ekornya agak gepeng, tidak seperti ekor lizardmen tapi lebih seperti ekor buaya.

Tetapi, jika dibandingkan dengan semua itu, yang paling mencolok adalah— lambang yang ada di dadanya. Walau lambang itu berbeda dengan yang ada di dada Zaryusu, artinya tetap sama, membuktikan kalau lizardmen ini juga seorang 'pengelana'.

Lizardmen yang memiliki bentuk aneh itu mengukur-ukur Zaryusu, dan tertawa menggelegar dengan gigi-gigi yang saling bertabrakan, suaranya seperti benturan kayu-kayuan tua.

"Selamat datang, pemegang Frost Pain."

Suaranya yang dalam terdengar sesuai dengan penampilannya, hanya saja suara itu mempunyai efek yang bisa membuat pembicaraan santai terasa mengancam.

"Ini pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku adalah perwakilan dari suku Cakar Hijau, Zaryu—"

Lizardmen itu melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kalau perkenalan itu tidak diperlukan.

"Nama saja juga tak apa."

"...Aku Zaryusu Shasha, dan ini Crusch Lulu."

"Dia bukan... monster tumbuhan kan? Yah, karena kau sudah membawa hydra kesini, membawa monster lain sebagai makanannya juga seharusnya tidak mengagetkan."

"...Bukan begitu."

Pada Crusch yang akan melepas pakaian rumputnya, lizardmen bertubuh aneh itu sekali lagi melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat kalau pembelaan diri tidak diperlukan.

"Tidak perlu menganggap candaanku serius, ah merepotkan sekali."

"— !"

Merasa tidak tertarik, lizardmen bertubuh aneh itu melihat sekilas onggokan rumput yang sebenarnya Crusch itu sebelum sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangan pada Zaryusu.

"Nah, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Sebelum itu, bisa kau beritahu kami namamu?"

"Ah. Aku adalah kepala suku Taring Naga, Zenberu Gugu. Kau bisa panggil aku Zenberu."

Zenberu menunjukkan gigi-giginya saat tersenyum. Walau itu bisa diduga, fakta bahwa seorang pengelana menjadi kepala suku masih merupakan berita yang mengejutkan.

Namun sebaliknya, hal itu juga sesuatu yang paling bisa diterima. Mustahil pria lizardmen sekuat itu hanya seorang pengelana. Sebenarnya, pada saat dia menunjukkan diri, niatan permusuhan yang ada di sekitar mendadak lenyap seketika seperti asap. Pria lizardmen ini memiliki kekuasaan besar dan kemampuan tempur yang luar biasa.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Zaryusu. Kalau begitu, Zenberu, tolong beri tahu kami kalau ada monster tidak wajar yang mendatangi desamu baru-baru ini."

"Un, si Yang Agung itu."

"Karena musuh sudah kemari, masalah yang perlu didiskusikan menjadi lebih mudah—"

Zenberu mengangkat tangannya, menyela perkataan Zaryusu.

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan kau katakan. Tapi, kami hanya percaya pada kekuatan. Ambil pedangmu."

Lizardmen kekar yang berdiri di depan Zaryusu — kepala suku Taring Naga, Zenberu Gugu — tersenyum menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Apa!"

Hanya Crusch yang berteriak. Zaryusu dan para prajurit di sekitar semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi setuju.

"... Metode ini sederhana, Kepala Suku Taring Naga. Ini membuat penilaian menjadi singkat, dan tidak buang waktu sama sekali."

"Kau sungguh utusan yang mangagumkan. Bukan, karena kau pemiliki Frost Pain, itu seharusnya sudah wajar, kan?"

-o-o-o-

Memilih orang terkuat sebagai kepala suku— bagi lizardmen ini adalah hal yang lumrah dan biasa.

Tetapi, dalam masalah dimana kehidupan suku dipertaruhkan, apakah metode pengambilan keputusan sesederhana itu tepat? Bukankah seharusnya perkara ini didiskusikan dan dievaluasi oleh semua orang, dengan mempertimbangkan analisis detil dari berbagai pendekatan sebelum mencapai kesimpulan?

Crusch berpikir begitu, dan menyadari kalau ide ini tidak masuk akal.

Kenyataannya, semua prajurit yang mengamati di sekitar, tak peduli pria atau wanita, semuanya setuju dengan pendapat kepala suku. Sebelumnya, Crusch sendiri sempat terpikir kalau keputusan ini adalah salah satu pilihan.

'Kalau begitu kenapa aku yang sekarang merasa ragu tentang ini?'

Darimanakah keraguan itu berasal?

Apakah ia berpikir begitu karena ia pernah mengalami serangan sihir dari seseorang? Mustahil. Saat berurusan dengan sihir, ia percaya diri kalau ia tidak akan kalah dari siapapun.

Crusch menoleh untuk melihat kedua orang itu.

Zaryusu dan Zenberu.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan terlihat seperti seorang anak vs orang dewasa.

Tentu saja, fisik tidak menentukan segalanya, dan sebagai seorang magic caster ia sangat memahami hal ini. Tetapi setelah melihat perbedaan dalam ukuran tubuh yang sejauh langit dan bumi, ia tak bisa apa-apa kecuali berteriak dalam hati tidak menginginkan sesuatu seperti ini terjadi.

'Tidak ingin? Kuharap mereka tidak— bukan, apa aku tidak ingin mereka bertarung?'

Crusch ingin memahami mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang berkembang dalam dirinya. Mengapa ia tidak ingin ini terjadi? Mengapa ia tidak ingin mereka bertarung?

Hanya ada satu jawaban yang sudah jelas.

Crusch tersenyum kecil. Senyum itu masam sekaligus senyum yang mengejek diri sendiri.

'Kamu bisa mengakuinya sekarang, Crusch. Kamu tidak ingin Zaryusu bertarung karena kamu takut dia terluka... takut kalau dia bisa saja mati.'

Sederhananya, ya itulah masalahnya.

Dalam pertarungan semacam ini, jarang sampai terjadi ada kematian. Tetapi arti dari kata 'jarang' adalah masih terdapat peluang itu akan terjadi. Jika pertarungan itu berlanjut hingga ada orang yang kehilangan akal sehat, nyawa bisa saja melayang. Terlahir sebagai lizardmen wanita, ia tidak ingin rekannya itu kehilangan nyawa karena bertarung.

Ini juga berarti kalau, tanpa disadari, Crusch sudah menerima ikrar cinta Zaryusu.

'Ini karena belum ada pria yang memperlakukanku seperti dia sebelumnya... itulah kenapa aku dengan mudah... kalau seperti ini, apa itu artinya aku mudah terpikat? Eh, setidaknya aku merasa... sedikit senang dan juga sedikit sedih... ah, sudahlah, cukup!'

Dengan jujur menerima perasaannya sendiri, Crusch berjalan ke sisi Zaryusu yang sedang bersiap untuk bertarung, dan menepuk bahunya perlahan.

"Apa ada yang persiapan yang terlewatkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada sama sekali."

Sekali lagi Crusch menepuk bahunya.

Bahu yang kokoh itu.

Sejak kecil, ia sudah mengikuti jalan perdukunan, dan pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan tubuh lizardmen pria ketika berdoa, mengoles obat, dan saat merapal sihir. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini saat menyentuh tubuh Zaryusu terasa lebih lama dari gabungan semua saat-saat menyentuh pria yang sebelumnya.

'Jadi inikah tubuh Zaryusu... ah.'

Saat menghadapi pertarungan, darah panas mengaliri tubuh dan membanjiri otot-otot, membuat orang lain dapat merasakan sifat kelaki-lakiannya.

"...Ada apa?"

Karena Crusch belum juga melepaskan tangan, Zaryusu merasa ada yang aneh.

"—Eh? Ah, itu... ini pemberkatan dukun."

"Ini... apa roh-roh leluhurmu masih akan membantuku meski aku berasal dari suku yang berbeda darimu Crusch?"

"Roh leluhur suku-ku tidak berpikir sedangkal itu. Semoga berhasil."

Crusch menarik tangannya dari bahu Zaryusu, dan berdoa dalam hati memohon maaf dari para leluhur. Ini karena ia sudah berbohong demi kemenangan pujaan hatinya.

Pada saat yang sama, Zenberu juga sedang bersiap. Di tangan kanannya dia memegang sebuah tombak besar— tombak logam dengan panjang hampir 3 meter, yang lizardmen pria biasa perlu memegang dengan kedua tangan.

Dia kemudian mengayunkan tombak itu sekali.

Gerakan ayunan itu menimbulkan hembusan angin kuat, sampai Crusch yang berdiri cukup jauh, ikut merasakan hembusannya.

"Apa kamu... bukan, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Mengenai itu... aku akan beradaptasi sesuai dengan keadaan."

Awalnya Crusch berniat untuk menanyakan apakah mungkin dia bisa menang, tapi ia batalkan. Zaryusu tahu kalu dia menghadapi pertarungan dimana kekalahan bukanlah suatu pilihan.

Pria lizardmen ini tidak boleh kalah. Mereka baru saja mengakrabkan diri setelah perjalanan setengah hari, dan baru bertemu sehari yang lalu, tapi Crusch memahami satu hal.

Bahwa pria lizardmen ini pantas untuk ia cintai.

"Nah, apa persiapanmu sudah selesai? Pemegang Frost Pain... ah, Zaryusu."

"Sudah selesai, dan kita bisa mulai kapan saja."

Zaryusu dengan tenang berbalik membelakangi Crusch, dan berjalan memasuki tempat bertarung.

Crusch menghembuskan nafas. Alasannya adalah karena ia tidak bisa menahan untuk memandangi sosok belakang Zaryusu.

Tangan Crusch menyentuh Zaryusu untuk waktu yang sangat lama — meski sebenarnya tidak selama itu — dan kehangatan yang tertinggal sudah mulai menghilang.

Pertarungannya sederhana, sama seperti yang digunakan dalam penentuan kepala suku. Karena ini adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu, oleh karena itu keterlibatan pihak ketiga dengan penambahan sihir pemerkuat adalah suatu pelanggaran.

Saat kehangatan tangan itu masih terasa di bahunya, pikiran Zaryusu menjadi kacau. Selagi tangan Crusch belum lepas dari bahunya, dia hampir berpikir kalau Crusch memakaikan sihir pertahanan padanya, tapi karena Crusch bertindak sebagai kepala suku pastilah ia tidak akan melupakan peraturan itu.

Kalau begitu, jika Crusch tidak memakaikan sihir pemerkuat, mengapa dia merasa begitu bersemangat di dalam?

Apa itu karena dia seorang laki-laki, dan ingin membuat pertunjukan yang bagus di depan wanita? Kakaknya dulu pernah berkata kalau dia terlalu bebal... tapi itu sepertinya tidak benar sekarang.

Zaryusu memasuki lingkaran yang terbuat dari lizardmen dan menghunuskan Frost Pain. Pedang itu merespon perintah Zaryusu dan mengeluarkan kabut putih beku.

Para lizardmen di sekitar menjadi riuh.

Mereka mengenal pemegang Frost Pain yang sebelumnya, dan juga adalah orang-orang suku Tepi Tajam yang selamat, oleh karena itu mereka benar-benar mengetahui seperti apa kekuatan Frost Pain.

Saat melihat kemampuan yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh pemilik Frost Pain, ekspresi seram Zenberu berubah gembira, menampakkan gigi-giginya sambil menggeram, sama seperti hewan buas.

Kepada lizardmen di hadapannya yang sangat berhasrat untuk bertarung itu, Zaryusu hanya berkata:

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka parah."

Ucapan profokatif itu meningkatkan kebencian para lizardmen di sekitar hingga ke puncak, namun itu dibungkam oleh suara kecipak air dan suara hantaman keras pada permukaan air.

Itu adalah akibat dari Zenberu yang menusuk rawa dengan halberd (TL: tombak berkampak) miliknya.

"Oh... kalau begitu izinkan aku mencicipi kekalahan dengan puas! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Kalau aku mati di pertarungan ini, dia akan menjadi kepala sukumu! Tidak boleh ada yang keberatan!"

Para lizardmen di sekitar seharusnya menolak, tapi tak satupun yang bersuara keberatan. Sebenarnya, jika Zaryusu benar-benar membunuh Zenberu, semua orang akan tunduk mau tak mau.

"Baiklah, dalam pertarungan ini seranglah aku dengan niat membunuh. Aku akan menjadi lawan terkuatmu."

"Memang... baiklah. Kalau begitu, jika aku mati di tanganmu—"

Pandangan Zaryusu sedikit bergeser ke belakang, mengarah pada Crusch.

"Tentu, aku akan membiarkan wanitamu pulang dengan selamat."

"...Dia belum 'milik'ku."

"Hoo, sepertinya kau memang benar-benar ingin mengejar monster rumput itu. Apa dia sebagus itu?"

"Jauh lebih bagus lagi."

Zaryusu mengabaikan lizardmen wanita yang duduk sambil menutupi mukanya itu.

"Untuk itu aku ingin mengetahui sendiri. Kalau aku menang, sebelum aku biarkan dia pulang, kenapa tidak aku pecah saja dulu dia."

Sejauh ini, Zaryusu bertarung sebagai seorang prajurit. Tapi sekarang muncul motivasi lain untuk bertarung.

"...Sepertinya sekarang aku punya alasan untuk tidak boleh kalah. Takkan kubiarkan orang sepertimu melihat wajah Crusch."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya sampai tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"Ya, sebesar itulah aku menyukainya."

Ada beberapa lizardmen wanita yang berbicara pada Crusch, dan ia segera menyangkal dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ha!"

Zenberu terbahak senang.

Perbincangan Zaryusu dan Zenberu berhenti disini dan mereka saling memandang.

"— Aku akan menyerang."

"— Lakukan."

Kedua lizardmen itu bicara singkat, tapi tidak ada yang bergerak.

Saat para lizardmen di sekitar mulai merasa gelisah, Zaryusu mulai mendekat. Mereka berada di rawa yang dipenuhi air, tapi tidak ada suara kecipak air yang terdengar.

Zenberu berdiri diam dan menunggu.

Sesaat kemudian, ketika Zaryusu mendekat— sesuatu berkilat dan suara dentuman keras di depan mata Zaryusu saat dia melompat ke samping. Suara itu berasal dari halberd Zenberu.

Tidak ada teknik yang dipakai; itu hanya ayunan sederhana.

Tapi justru itulah yang sangat mengagetkan.

Zenberu memasang kuda-kuda saat dia bersiap untuk menyerang Zaryusu lagi. Hanya dengan tangan kanannya saja, Zenberu mampu memegang halberd besar itu. Setelah mengayun-ayunkannya, dia kembali ke kuda-kuda awal.

Zaryusu agak bingung.

Oleh karena itu, untuk mengetahui maksud dibalik tindakan itu, dia sekali lagi memasuki jangkauan serang musuh— dan lagi disambut dengan serangan ayunan horizontal yang sama. Zaryusu menangkis dengan Frost Pain dan benturan keras mengenai tangannya yang memegang Frost Pain, membuat tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang.

Sampai bisa melempar lizardmen dewasa hanya dengan satu tangan, kekuatan lengan Zenberu memang luar biasa.

— Darah mendidih dengan kegembiraan.

Saat para prajurit melihat kepala suku mereka menunjukkan kekuatan tangan yang tak tertandingi, mereka meraung keras.

Zaryusu mengayunkan ekornya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh saat mundur.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya yang terasa kebas.

'Apa... maksudnya ini?'

Zaryusu berfokus pada tubuh raksasa di depannya itu.

'Apa ini? Dia... sangat lemah.'

Zenberu memang secepat kilat, dan bisa melempar Zaryusu kalau dia menangkis dengan pedang. Tapi cuma segitu, tidak ada yang menakutkan.

Gerakan Zenberu mirip seperti anak kecil yang bermain tongkat: tidak ada teknik, hanya ayunan kuat dengan kekuatan fisik. Tapi apa hanya itu? Dengan tangan besarnya itu, Zenberu seharusnya bisa lebih lihai menggunakan halberd daripada ini.

'Apa dia memancingku supaya lengah?'

Zaryusu merasa kalau bukan itu alasannya.

Menyadari perasaan aneh ini, Zaryusu memikirkan ulang strateginya. Zenberu yang sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya semula itu bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak akan memakai kemampuan Frost Pain?"

Senyuman itu mungkin hanya pancingan dan Zaryusu tidak tersulut.

"Dulu aku pernah dikalahkan pemegang Frost Pain."

Zaryusu ingat, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Zenberu. Orang itu adalah kepala suku 'Tepi Tajam', orang yang dibunuh oleh Zaryusu.

Zaryusu sedikit mengurangi konsentrasi pada Zenberu dan mengamati sekitar.

Diantara permusuhan yang dia rasakan dari sekitar, orang-orang dengan niatan membunuh yang paling kuat pasti sisa-sisa dari 'Tepi Tajam'.

"Dua jari tanganku jadi seperti ini karena pertarungan itu."

Zenberu menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang kehilangan dua jari pada Zaryusu.

"Kalau kamu memakai kekuatan yang orang itu pakai untuk mengalahkanku, kau mungkin bisa menang."

"Begitukah?"

Zaryusu menjawab dengan tenang.

Memang, kemampuan pedang itu sangat kuat.

Dan karena kemampuan itu hanya bisa dipakai tiga kali dalam sehari, dia memiliki peluang menang yang besar kalau dia memakai kemampuan itu. Zaryusu bisa mengalahkan pemilik Frost Pain sebelumnya itu karena kemampuannya sudah habis digunakan. Kalau pada saat itu dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan Frost Pain, Zaryusu mungkin sudah mati.

Tapi mustahil bagi seseorang yang mengetahui kemampuan Frost Pain malah memancingnya untuk menggunakan itu.

Zaryusu merapatkan pertahanannya.

'Aku tak mengerti... Lagipula, ini takkan pernah selesai kalau kita terus menunda seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku menyerang.'

Zaryusu membulatkan tekad dan menyerbu dengan kecepatan ganda.

Zenberu mengayunkan halberdnya pada Zaryusu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Zaryusu tidak menghindar dan menangkis dengan Frost Pain. Semua orang yang melihat itu berpikir kalau Zaryusu akan terlempar lagi.

Pedang dan halberd berbenturan— dan serangan itu bisa dielakkan dengan mudah.

Tidak perlu memakai kemampuan. Zenberu hanya memegang halberd seperti anak kecil, dan itu bisa ditangkis tak peduli seberapa keras dia mengayunkannya.

Zenberu membuka mata dengan ekspresi terkejut— bukan, tapi kekaguman.

Pada saat yang sama, Zaryusu menyerang Zenberu— tak memberi waktu untuk menarik kembali halberdnya untuk melindungi diri. Walau ia punya otot seperti itu, masih perlu waktu untuk menarik kembali halberd yang tertangkis itu. Dan waktunya cukup bagi Zaryusu untuk mendekat.

Sekejap kemudian, Frost Pain menebas tubuh Zenberu—

— Darah muncrat keluar.

Sorak sorai meledak dan sebuah tangisan terdengar.

Orang yang berdarah dan sedang mundur itu bukanlah Zenberu. Tapi Zaryusu yang berdarah dari dua luka di wajahnya.

Berlawanan dengan taktiknya sejauh ini, Zenberu mengambil langkah lebar ke arah Zaryusu untuk menyerang dengan senjatanya, tidak membiarkan dia menjauh.

Senjata itu adalah— cakar.

Frost Pain dan cakar berbenturan dengan suara berdenting. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara halberd yang jatuh ke dalam air.

"Wargghhh—!"

Zenberu menghela nafas dalam, dan menyerang berturut-turut dengan tangan besarnya sambil terus melangkah maju.

Tak seperti permainan halberd tadi, serangan Zenberu dengan cakar pada tingkatan master. Zaryusu akhirnya memahami setelah informasi itu bocor.

Zenberu bukan seorang prajurit, tapi rahib yang menggunakan tubuh sebagai senjata melalui penggunaan energi khusus yang bernama Ki.

Zaryusu menangkis cakaran itu dengan Frost Pain.

Cakar lizardmen lebih keras dari manusia, tapi tidak sekeras sampai bisa mengeluarkan suara metalik. Ya benar, ini adalah akibat dari pengerasan anggota tubuh— contohnya cakar dan taring. Sebuah kemampuan yang dikenal dengan nama 'Senjata Baja Alami', kemampuan milik para rahib.

Konon katanya pukulan seorang rahib yang sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi dapat menghancurkan material paling keras yaitu adamantite. Tapi jika dilihat dari serangan-serangan Zenberu, dia masih belum mencapai tingkatan itu, dia setidaknya ada pada tingkatan baja. Meski begitu, dia setara dengan salah satu dari empat harta berharga lizardmen, Frost Pain, dan itu tidak bisa dianggap sepele.

Mereka berdua saling menyerang.

Zenberu menyerang dengan cakar sementara Zaryusu menebas dengan Frost Pain. Mereka saling menghindari serangan satu sama lain dan melompat mundur, saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"— Hahah, masih hidup kau!"

Zenberu menjilat darah dan daging di jarinya.

Zaryusu menggunakan lidah panjangnya untuk menjilat cairan merah di wajahnya.

Zaryusu merasa beruntung, karena berhasil menghindari cakar itu mengenai matanya. Dia terluka, tapi itu Cuma goresan dan dia masih bisa bertarung. Dia berterima kasih pada perlindungan para leluhur dan—

'Mungkin aku bisa menghindar tadi karena leluhur Crusch.'

Zaryusu merasa berterima kasih sementara Zenberu mengeluh tidak senang.

"Omong-omong, kau sepertinya menahan diri untuk tidak memakai kemampuan itu."

Zenberu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk memakai jurus itu."

"Eh? Kalau begitu jangan menyesal kalau kau kalah karena tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu."

"Setelah beradu serangan denganku, kau masih berpikir kalau aku orang seperti itu?"

"... Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi— kalau kau tidak berniat memakai kemampuan itu, maka giliranku sekarang!"

Dengan suara angin yang menusuk, Zenberu melancarkan tendangan pada Zaryusu dengan kakinya yang setebal batang pohon itu.

Serangan itu dilakukan tanpa keraguan.

Saat Zaryusu menghindari tendangan itu, dia mengayunkan Frost Pain untuk menebas Zenberu. Tetapi terdengar suara dentingan logam dan pedang itu memantul.

Zaryusu membelalakkan mata terkejut.

Jika seseorang menggunakan pedang untuk menangkis serangan tangan kosong, pihak penyeranglah yang akan terluka, ini sudah lumrah. Tetapi, penggunaan energi Ki membalik logika ini.

Itu adalah efek dari 'Kulit Baja'. Pada saat sebuah serangan menyentuh kulit penggunanya, kemampuan khusus ini akan menutupi tubuh dengan Ki, dan membuat kulit menjadi sekeras baja. Kemampuan ini mirip dengan 'Senjata Baja Alami', dimana semakin banyak kemampuan ini dilatih dan diperhalus maka semakin tinggi pula tingkat kekerasan tubuh bisa diraih.

Kulit lawan memantulkan pedang sihir. Ini artinya, lawan sudah meningkatkan kemampuan rahibnya ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Tetapi Zaryusu tetap percaya diri kalau kemenangan masih bisa diraih.

Bukan karena perbedaan teknik tempur kedua pihak yang lebar, tapi karena keadaan Zenberu tidak cukup menguntungkan.

Membiarkan diri sendiri dikuasai serangan beruntun.

Tendangan, tamparan ekor, pukulan, cakaran, dan serangan sejenisnya.

Zenberu bergantung pada kemampuan tubuhnya dalam setiap serangan, yang tidak hanya cepat tapi juga berat. Menghadapi lawan seperti itu, bahkan Zaryusu pun harus menghentikan serangan untuk menjaga pertahanan.

Serangan beruntun diikuti dengan semakin banyak serangan beruntun.

Jika Zaryusu melepas pertahanan terhadap serangan mematikan lawan, tak diragukan lagi Zaryusu akan kalah. Para lizardmen di sekitar yakin kalau kepala suku yang melancarkan serangan beruntun tanpa henti itu sudah menggenggam kemenangan dan mereka berteriak memberi semangat.

Cakar Zenberu terkadang menggores Zaryusu, dengan mudah memotong sisik keras yang melindungi tubuhnya, menyebabkan darah segar mengalir. Luka-luka Zaryusu tidak ringan sama sekali.

Tubuh Zaryusu dipenuhi dengan luka-luka. Hidupnya seperti lilin yang ditiup angin, dan tidak mengagetkan kalau sewaktu-waktu dia menyerah. Wajah para lizardmen di sekitar menunjukkan senyum senang untuk kemenangan kepala suku mereka.

Tetapi, Zenberu tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Setiap kali serangan beruntun ditangkis, Zenberu merasa kalau kemenangan semakin menjauh, yang membuatnya sangat menderita.

Pedang Frost Pain memiliki embun dingin yang memberikan luka-luka es bertumpuk untuk setiap serangan pada lawan. Disamping itu, pedang itu juga memiliki efek dimana saat musuh tersentuh oleh senjata itu mereka akan mengalami sedikit luka es. Dengan kata lain, walau hanya melakukan kontak fisik dengan pedang itu saja, Zenberu sudah terkikis oleh es.

Dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang mulai mati rasa, gerakan Zenberu semakin lama semakin lambat.

'Memalukan sekali... karena pertarungan sebelumnya aku kalah dengan cepat... aku tidak tahu kalau senjata itu punya kemampuan begini! Sepertinya kemampuannya bukan cuma satu itu! Tak heran senjata itu menjadi salah satu dari empat harta berharga!'

Justru karena Zaryusu tahu kalau benda ini memiliki efek seperti itulah dia memilih untuk tetap bertahan — Malah, itulah mengapa dia memilih metode ini karena pasti melukai lawan. Karena ini pula dia tidak menghindari serangan Zenberu tapi langsung menghadapinya.

Pilihan ini adalah jalan yang paling berhati-hati dan teliti menuju kemenangan.

Tidak ada celah. Bagi Zenberu yang sekarang, senjata itu adalah musuh terbesarnya.

Zenberu melancarkan pukulan keras ke arah Zaryusu yang melompat. Jika serangan ini ditangkis, peluang Zenberu menang akan kandas.

Zenberu merasa seolah dia sendirian melawan benteng tak tertembus.

'Ah, ah, sangat memalukan, tak bisakah aku mengalahkan dia... Tapi aku sudah menantikan saat ini begitu lama!'

Zenberu mengingat-ingat dulu saat menantang pria lizardmen itu. Sejak saat itu, dia sudah menjadi lebih kuat, dan menempuh latihan keras untuk meraih kemenangan. Saat dia mendenga kalau pria yang mengalahkannya itu telah terbunuh, dia merasakan penyesalan besar, tapi dia tidak menghentikan latihannya.

Semua demi persiapan untuk hari ini.

Sebagai kepala suku, dia tidak bisa begitu saja menantang orang, oleh karena itu ketika dia mendengar kalau pemegang Frost Pain datang ke desanya, dia tak bisa menahan perasaan girangnya.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan pertarungan ini, yang sudah dia tunggu selama ini, untuk berakhir dengan mudah.

Zenberu memukul dan menendang, tapi indra perabanya perlahan hilang, dan Ki-nya semakin tidak mampu mencapai tangan dan kakinya. Tapi meski begitu, dia terus menyerang tanpa henti.

'Kuatnya, bahkan lebih kuat dari orang itu dulu!'

Melihat kalau dia sendiri sudah berlatih keras, pria lizardmen di hadapannya itu pasti juga berlatih keras tanpa henti hingga saat ini.

Sejak awal, kedua lizardmen itu tidak saling mendekat selama bertarung, dan tentu dia bisa saja mencara alasan kalau dia kalah karena kemampuan Frost Pain, tapi dia tidak ingin memakai kata sepengecut itu.

'Luar biasa! Tak heran dia masternya Frost Pain! Pria lizardmen terkuat diantara semua lizardmen!'

Dari luar, Zenberu tidak berhenti menyerang beruntun, tapi di dalam, dia memuji Zaryusu yang menggunakan Frost Pain untuk menangkis serangannya.

Luka, darah mengalir, dan lebih banyak luka.

Crusch, yang terpaku memandang pertarungan sengit ini, sudah menyadari hasilnya melalui kemampuan dukun miliknya yang luar biasa.

'Sungguh pemahaman yang luar biasa... bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan ini tak lama setelah mulai.'

Crusch berusaha mencerna kejutan besar berupa kemampuan sangat baik Zaryusu sebagau seorang prajurit.

Di sekitar dipenuhi dengan riuh suara dukungan.

Dukungan semangat itu ditujukan pada penyerang beruntun, pada Zenberu yang tampak mendominasi lawannya. Para lizardmen di sekitar tampaknya tidak menyadari kalau tubuh Zenberu sudah melambat gerakannya.

Zaryusu itu kuat. Crusch percaya ini.

Hampir semua lizardmen mengandalkan tubuh yang kekar dan kuat, menggunakan tenaga dalam bertarung, tapi Zaryusu... bukan, bahkan Zenberu juga... mengandalkan teknik dalam bertarung, dan Frost Pain hanya aset pendukung.

Karena itu, mengenai situasi saat ini... jarak antara dua orang itu dengan Frost Pain sangat berkaitan, tapi Crusch memahami dengan jelas kalau Frost Pain bukan satu-satunya faktor yang menghasilkan ini semua.

Teorinya, jika seseorang memberikan Frost Pain pada orang biasa, akankah orang itu bisa menghadapi Zenberu seperti ini?

Jawabannya mungkin tidak, Zenberu bukan lawan yang mudah.

Senjata itu memang kuat, tapi Zaryusu yang bisa memanfaatkan kemampuan senjata ini seperti itulah yang membuatnya menjadi prajurit kelas satu.

Tapi apa yang lebih pantas dipuji adalah pikirannya yang tajam dan berwawasan.

Zaryusu mampu menghindari serangan lawan ketika lawan menjatuhkan halberdnya, karena dia berhati-hati dan selalu mengamati situasi. Pertama dia mengamati lawan, dan menyadari kalau halberd itu hanya tipuan.

Selain menghadapi keputusan sulit untuk menjadi pengelana, dan harus membulatkan tekad untuk menanggung akibatnya, apa lagi dan berapa banyak pengetahuan yang dia bawa kembali selama perjalanannya selain membiakkan ikan dan taktik tempur ini?

Tanpa disadari, Crusch sudah yakin kalau kemenangan ada di tangan Zaryusu. Sekarang, jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan karena khawatir tapi karena alasan lain.

"Dia benar-benar seorang pria lizardmen yang mengagumkan."

Pertarungan menegangkan itu membuat orang lupa waktu, tapi bagi dua orang yang bertarung, terasa begitu lama. Mereka berdua kehabisan nafas dan kelelahan fisik serta mental yang mereka derita lebih besar dari waktu yang sudah berlalu.

Zaryusu mempertahankan semangat tempurnya meski tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka. Dia mendapat pujian dari para lizardmen yang melihat karena bisa bertahan melawan kepala suku mereka lebih lama dari siapapun.

Tiba-tiba, Zenberu yang sepertinya tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai kemenangan itu menghentikan kuda-kudanya.

Para lizardmen di sekitar menunggu Zenberu menyatakan kemenangan sambil menahan nafas saat dia berteriak.

Tapi isi teriakan itu kebalikan dari apa yang mereka sangka.

"Ini kekalahanku!"

Kepala suku mereka seharusnya sudah hampir menang.

Jadi mengapa kepala suku menyatakan kekalahan? Hanya Crusch yang mengetahui ini akan terjadi. Ia berlari cepat ke tengah formasi melingkar itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Zaryusu menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menurunkan pedangnya dan menjawab dengan kelelahan:

"Tidak ada luka serius... Tidak akan berpengaruh pada pertempuran di masa mendatang."

"... Baguslah, aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan sihir."

Crusch membuat suara gemerisik dengan pakaian rerumputannya dan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Zaryusu merasakan kehangatan di luka-lukanya, rasa yang berbeda dengan rasa sakit yang dia derita tadi. Zaryusu membenamkan diri dalam sensasi energi yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya pada lizardmen besar yang dia lawan tadi.

Zenberu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang sukunya saat dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan apa taktik Zaryusu.

"Kurasa cukup."

Setelah merapal sihirnya dua kali, Crusch mengatakan kalau pengobatannya sudah selesai. Zaryuse kemudian melihat tubuhnya.

Masih ada jejak darah kering di kulitnya, tapi luka-lukanya sudah menutup. Zaryusu masih merasakan kekakuan saat menggerakkan ototnya, tapi sepertinya luka-luka itu tidak akan terbuka.

"— Terima kasih."

"Kembali."

Crusch tersenyum cerah, ia terlihat cantik saat menunjukkan giginya yang seputih mutiara.

"— Cantiknya."

"Ah...!"

Ekor Crusch memukul permukaan air dengan keras.

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam.

Crusch diam karena heran melihat betapa mudahnya pria lizardmen ini mengatakan itu. Bagi Crusch yang tidak terbiasa mendapat pujian, tak baik bagi jantungnya kalau terlalu sering mendengar Zaryusu mengatakan itu.

Di sisi lain, Zaryusu tidak mengerti mengapa Crusch tidak menjawab. Apakah dia melakukan suatu kesalahan— perasaan seperti itu membuatnya gelisah. Sebenarnya, dia selalu merasa kalau hidupnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan si wanita lizardmen, jadi dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jadi, Zaryusu juga bingung.

Saat mereka berdua bingung harus apa, sebuah suara menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hei hei hei, kalian berdua bikin iri, dasar."

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah orang yang berbicara— Zenberu.

Zenberu tercengang sejenak saat melihat mereka berdua menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

"Eh~ putih, bisa sembuhkan aku?"

Zenberu tidak tergerak bahkan setelah melihat wajah albino Crusch. Saat Crusch mengingat kesannya saat melihat Zenberu pertama kali, ia memahami mengapa Zenberu tidak tergerak.

"Baiklah... tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau bukan disembuhkan oleh dukun sukumu?"

"Yah, bukan masalah. Jangan banyak bicara, aku terluka sekarang, bahkan tulangku terasa membeku, bisa cepat?"

"Kau yang ingin aku melakukan ini, jadi jangan lupa menjelaskan ini pada para dukun sukumu."

"Ya, aku yang memaksamu, jadi tolong."

Crusch menghela nafas dan memulai penyembuhannya.

Zaryusu merasakan jumlah tatapan permusuhan sudah berkurang, dan tatapan ramah mulai bermunculan.

"Oke, sudah selesai."

Crusch merapal lebih banyak sihir penyembuhan pada Zenberu dibanding Zaryusu. Ini artinya luka Zenberu lebih dalam walau tidak terlihat.

"Oh, kemampuanmu lebih bagus daripada dukun di sukuku."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku jarang melakukan ini untuk suku lain... Bukan, terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

"Yah, luka kita sudah sembuh, ayo kita bahas topik utama hari ini oke? Ataukah agak terlalu terburu-buru buatmu?"

"Oh! Mari kita dengar apa yang ingin kau katakan— Walau aku ingin memberitahumu kalau..." Zenberu berhenti sebentar, dan kemudian bicara sambil ternyum: "Tapi ayo kita minum-minum dulu!"

Zaryusu dan Crusch— mereka berdua terlihat bingung, seolah tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Zenberu.

"Urusan resmi yang merepotkan harus didiskusikan dalam perjamuan, kau mengerti?"

Mengizinkan pihak lain mengetahui kekuatanmu akan memberi manfaat dalam negosiasi. Zaryusu mengerti kalau dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk ini karena beginilah bagaimana cara para lizardmen melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak memahami perilaku mengadakan jamuan makan karena suku Cakar Hijau tidak punya kebiasaan seperti itu.

Sepertinya sangat melelahkan untuk berpesta tepat setelah pertarungan sengit.

"Aku tak mengerti..."

Perasaan pasrah meliputi Zaryusu, membuat dia menunjukkan keterkejutan saat dia bicara. Tapi penyesalan segera muncul dalam hatinya, karena sudah menunjukkan reaksi kekanakan pada kepala suku yang akan dia persekutui itu. Zaryusu juga bisa merasakan kalau Crusch menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Bagi Zaryusu yang tidak punya pengalaman soal cinta, mustahil baginya bisa merasakan kalau Crusch memandangnya karena pria yang dia sukai menunjukkan sisi lain. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan penasaran akan sesuatu yang manis.

"Bukan, maksudku adalah, minum-minum terlalu banyak akan menumpulkan pikiran dan itu menggangguku."

Zaryusu mengubah kata-katanya dengan panik, tapi Zenberu sepertinya tidak keberatan dan menjawab:

"Hei hei hei, kau pengelana kan? Kalau kau ingin belajar pengetahuan baru di dekat sini, pasti dari para Dwarf kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak belajar dari para dwarf, tapi dari orang-orang yang hidup di hutan."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ingat ini, teman yang minum bersama akan menjadi sahabat, itu adalah ajaran para dwarf. Mungkin tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, tapi sebaiknya kita mulai perbincangan kita segera. Benar kan, Zaryusu Shasha?"

"Begitu... Aku mengerti sekarang, Zenberu Gugu."

"Baguslah! Semuanya, kita akan mengadakan perjamuan! Bawa itu kesini! Mulai persiapannya!"

-o-o-o-

Sebuah api unggun berukuran hampir dua meter tertata di tanah, apinya hampir membakar langit. Cahaya merahnya menyingkirkan gelap malam.

Di dekat api unggun terdapat sebuat guci besar setinggi lebih dari satu meter dan berdiameter sekitar 80 cm, aroma alkohol tercium di udara.

Lusinan lizardmen bergantian mengeduk cairan di dalamnya. Tapi anggur dari guci itu sepertinya tidak ada habisnya.

Seperti Frost Pain-nya Zaryusu, benda ini adalah salah satu dari empat harta berharga, 'Guci Anggur Besar'.

Rasa tawar dari anggur yang tidak ada habisnya akan membuat orang yang menyukai alkohol mengerutkan dahi. Tapi bagi para lizardmen, anggur ini nikmat.

Itulah mengapa mereka terus-terusan minum lagi.

Tak jauh dari guci anggur terdapat sebuah tempat sepi. Kenapa, karena para lizardmen yang mabuk terkapar disana.

Para lizardmen yang pingsan karena alkohol semuanya dibuang disitu.

Crusch sudah melepas pakaian rumputnya dan menapaki tanah dengan hati-hati — walau ia tak sengaja menginjak ekor seorang lizardmen. Langkahnya mantap dan tidak terlihat mabuk, tapi ia tidak terlihat benar-benar baik juga.

Ekornya seperti bergerak sendiri, terkibas kemana-mana. Kadang tergulung, kadang lurus. Tegang sekarang, dan melemas kemudian. Bersemangat seperti anak kecil.

Kenyataannya, Crusch merasa seolah angin segar bertiup di hatinya. Sebagian alasannya adalah karena alkohol, tapi perasaan bebas juga ikut berperan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Crusch menunjukkan tubuh albinonya di depan banyak orang. Itu mengejutkan beberapa orang, tapi karena kepala suku mereka juga terlihat seperti mutan, ia bisa berbaur dengan cepat.

Crusch membawa makanan dengan kedua tangan dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Ia mendatangi tempat dimana Zaryusu dan Zenberu duduk bersila dan minum bersama.

Mereka berdua menggunakan sesuatu seperti kelapa sebagai gelas. Di dalamnya ada cairan bening, tapi aroma alkoholnya sangat kuat.

Ikan mentah disuguhkan di depan mereka untuk melengkapi anggurnya. Zenberu menyapa Crush yang datang dengan senyuman.

"Ah, monster tumbuhan."

"... Bisakah kau mengganti caramu memanggilku?"

Crusch sudah melepas pakaian itu, tapi pria lizardmen ini terus memanggilnya begitu. Dia mungkin berencana menggodanya terus seperti itu. Crusch yang menyadari ini memutuskan untuk menghentikan usahanya yang sia-sia.

"Kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi?"

Zaryusu dan Zenberu saling bertukar pandang dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Sebagian besarnya."

Mereka ingin berbicara antar pria, jadi mereka meminta Crusch untuk meninggalkan mereka sementara waktu. Mereka sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan selain pergi dan mengambil makanan, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin terlibat dalam perbincangan mereka. Jika mereka akan mendiskusikan peperangan yang akan terjadi, ia harus dilibatkan juga.

Ia ingin mengetahui inti semuanya sambil menghindari detil yang canggung—

"Ini perbincangan antar pria."

Tapi Zenberu menutup topik bahasan itu secara dingin menggunakan kalimat itu. Crusch menunjukkan ketidaksukaan di wajahnya, dan tak punya pilihan selain mengganti topik.

"Jadi apa rencananya? Membentuk aliansi dan bertempur bersama?"

"Hah? Oh, tentu saja kami akan bertempur. Meski kalian berdua tidak datang, kami akan tetap bertempur."

Suara papan kayu bergesekan terdengard dari mulut Zenberu.

"Kau benar-benar maniak perang."

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu, aku bisa malu."

Zenberu mengabaikan Crusch yang keheranan dan meminta sesuatu dari dia.

"Oh iya, monster tumbuhan, bisa kau bantu aku meyakinkan dia? Tak peduli sekeras apa aku meminta, Zaryusu masih saja tidak mau menjadi kepala suku kami."

Zaryusu pun menunjukkan ekspresi pasrah dan lelah. Crusch bisa pastikan dari tatapan lelah itu kalau saat Crusch tidak disitu, pertanyaan ini sudah diulang berkali-kali.

"Mustahil bagi dia untuk mengambil posisi itu. Dia berasal dari suku yang berbeda dan seorang—" Crusch akan mengatakan pengelana, tapi ia ingat kalau Zenberu juga pengelana, jadi ia mengganti topiknya: "Mengapa kamu menjadi pengelana?"

"Hah? Oh, kalah dari pemilik Frost Pain membuatku sangat terpukul, jadi sudah seharusnya aku ingin pergi dan mendatangi tempat-tempat lain dan menjadi lebih kuat kan? Jadi aku pergi berkelana."

Zaryusu yang berada di sampingnya melemaskan bahu karena lelah. Crusch ingat saat Zaryusu membicarakan perjalanannya juga.

Saat Zaryusu menjadi pengelana, dia termotivasi oleh ketetapan hati, tekad, dan kesetiaannya pada sukunya. Zenberu yang juga pengelana pasti punya pemikiran yang sama... Tapi itu tidak terlihat dari caranya bersikap.

Crusch menyentuh bahu Zaryusu dengan lembut untuk menghiburnya, menyampaikan padanya kalau dia adalah dia, kamu adalah kamu.

Bagi orang yang melihat, tindakan Crusch pasti terlihat seperti kekasih. Saat ia menyadari itu, ekor Crusch mulai bergerak panik. Ekor Zaryusu juga ikut menggelepar-gelepar kacau.

Mereka berdua saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan tersenyum malu.

Zenberu berpura-pura tidak melihat itu semua dan terus berbicara riang:

"Aku berpikir kalau pasti ada orang-orang kuat di gunung itu karena itu begitu besar. Aku belajar banyak dari dwarf yang kutemui di perjalanan dan dia memberiku halberd itu. Awalnya aku tak mau, tapi karena dia bilang sebagai kenang-kenangan pertemuan kami, aku tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."

"... Jadi itu yang terjadi, itu bagus."

Crusch menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Yah, terima kasih."

— Sarkasme tidak berguna.

Dengan suasana yang tadinya bagus namun sekarang rusak, Crusch mengambil sebuah gelas dan meminumnya habis. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya memanas, kehangatan menyebar dari perutnya ke seluruh tubuh. Zaryusu melakukan hal yang sama.

Pada saat itu, datang sebuah pertanyaan. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, membuat sulit mengetahui siapa yang bertanya itu.

"Jadi, apa kamu pikir kita bisa menang?"

Zaryusu menjawab pelan.

"... Aku tidak tahu."

"Yah, kurasa begitu, tidak ada yang pasti dalam perang. Jika ada orang yang memastikan kemenangan tanpa mengetahui kekuatan lawan, akan kuhajar dia dan membuat dia tutup mulut."

Crusch tidak berkata apa-apa pada Zenberu yang tertawa pelan.

"Tapi... musuh kita sembrono, ini mungkin bisa mempengaruhi peluang kemenangan kita."

Crusch menjelaskan pada Zenberu yang bingung, menggantikan Zaryusu.

"Kamu ingat apa yang dikatakan monster itu?"

"Maaf, aku sedang tidur saat itu."

"... Seseorang pasti mendengarnya kan?"

"Hmmp, aku lupa karena itu merepotkan. Toh, yang penting mereka menyerang kita, dan kita serang balik, ya kan?"

Orang ini sungguh tak tertolong— Crusch memasang wajah seperti itu, menyerah menjelaskan pada Zenberu sementara Zaryusu menjelaskan dengan senyum kecut.

"... Dia bilang, 'Melawanlah dengan gigih, wahai makhluk fana'."

Ekspresi berbahaya muncul di wajah Zenberu, ekspresinya memberengut.

"Mengesalkan sekali, meremehkan kita sejak dari awal."

Zenberu meraung marah.

Menunjukkan kemurkaan dan perasaan tersinggung yang besar.

"Itu benar, mereka meremehkan kita. Sepercaya diri itu... artinya mereka punya pasukan untuk mengalahkan kita dengan mudah... Tapi akan kita hancurkan kesombongan musuh kita. Kita akan menyatukan kelima suku dan menunjukkan pada mereka pasukan terbesar yang bisa kita kumpulkan. Kita akan serang mereka langsung, dan mengatakan pada mereka kalau kita bukan orang lemah yang pasrah begitu saja."

"Hmmp, tak buruk, itu cara yang sederhana untuk mengatakannya. Aku suka itu."

Saat kedua pria lizardmen itu sedang semangat berdiskusi tentang bagaimana mereka akan bertarung, Crusch menuangkan air dingin pada rencana mereka.

"Tidak ada manfaatnya terlalu melukai harga diri mereka. Kita hanya perlu menunjukkan kalau kita berguna, benar? Kalau mereka tahu kita berguna, mereka mungkin tidak akan memusnahkan kita."

"Hei hei, kau ingin kita tunduk pada orang-orang mengesalkan itu?"

"Zaryusu... Aku mengerti bahayanya melarikan diri, tapi kurasa mempertahankan hidup kita lebih penting dari kehilangan kebebasan kita."

Crusch mengatakan pendapatnya.

Mereka berdua tidak mengomel ataupun mencemoohnya tentang ini.

Tak seorangpun mau dikuasai, tapi menjadi budak lebih memiliki masa depan daripada kematian. Jika mereka punya masa depan, akan ada kemungkinan yang tak terbatas.

Sebagai contoh, jika mereka mengajarkan teknik pembiakan ikan pada semua orang, mereka mungkin bisa meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka sekarang dan pergi melarikan diri.

Jika seseorang menyerah dari peluang ini dan memerintahkan semua orang untuk mati, dia tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin.

"Dengarkan aku."

Setelah mendengar apa yang Zaryusu bisikkan, mereka bertiga menajamkan telinga dan mendengar suara tawa dari perjamuan yang terbawa angin kesitu.

"Kita mungkin tidak bisa bersenang-senang seperti ini setelah dikuasai."

"Mungkin saja kita bisa, kan?"

"Sungguh? Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak berpikir kalau makhluk yang terhibur dengan kematian kita akan semurah hati itu. Jika mereka punya rasa belas kasih, mereka tidak akan melenyapkan kita dengan sikap merendahkan begitu."

Crusch mengangguk setuju.

Meski begitu—

"Apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah... jangan sampai mati."

"— Tidak akan, tidak sebelum aku mendengar jawabanmu atas pertanyaan itu."

"— !"

Crusch dan Zaryusu saling memandang mata satu sama lain di bawah langit malam yang sejuk.

Dan membuat sebuah sumpah.

— Sambil benar-benar melupakan Zenberu yang menggerutu.


	8. Selingan

**OVERLORD Jilid** **4** : **Para Pahlawan Lizardmen**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **SELINGAN**

* * *

Ruang pertemuan di belakang pria itu seharusnya sudah mulai membahas topik berbeda. Tapi tugasnya di ruang pertemuan itu sudah selesai, jadi dia pergi.

Hanya tugasnya dalam membuat laporan saja yang sudah selesai, dia masih punya tugas sebagai kursi pertama Kitab Hitam, yaitu sebagai kapten, untuk diselesaikan. Tugasnya meliputi pembangkitan anggota yang tewas, pemilihan staf sementara untuk mengisi kekosongan, pelatihan dan percobaan. Karena Enam Kitab adalah organisasi rahasia, dia juga harus menghidupi kehidupan lain sebagai mata-mata di Teokrasi.

Sementara untuk kehidupan pribadinya, dia masih harus mengikuti sesi pencarian jodoh— dengan alasan pernikahan poligami. Hanya ada tiga orang 'Keturunan Dewa' di Teokrasi Slane, jadi para petinggi memintanya untuk menaikkan tingkat reproduksinya.

Perkara-perkara remeh terus bertumpuk, membuatnya kehilangan waktu luang.

"Kuharap mereka memberiku sedikit waktu bersantai hari ini."

Setelah terbebaskan dari pertemuan tingkat tertinggi di Teokrasi Slane — yaitu pertemuan para Uskup Agung, dia sedikit meregangkan bahunya — dan matanya teralihkan pada sebuah suara berdecak.

Dia tahu siapa yang membuat suara itu sebelum melihat. Hanya sedikit jumlah orang di Teokrasi Slane yang diizinkan untuk memasuki tempat ini, jadi mudah saja mengetahui siapa orang itu dari mereka yang absen selama pertemuan.

Sesuai dugaannya, seorang gadis muda sedang bersandar di dinding.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang unik, dengan warna yang berbeda di kedua sisinya. Satu sisi berwarna putih keperakan, sementara sisi satunya berwarna hitam pekat. Warna kedua matanya juga berbeda.

Di samping gadis itu ada sabit perang yang tampak seperti tongkat.

Gadis itu tampak tidak lebih tua dari 15 tahun, tapi usianya yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tua dari itu. Semenjak pria itu menjadi kapten Kitab Hitam— menduduki kursi pertama, penampilan gadis itu belum berubah.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah telinga gadis itu yang tertutup rambut— tapi dia menahan dirinya.

Gadis itu tidak suka orang lain melihat telinganya.

Bibir mengkilat gadis itu melengkung seperti sabit, seolah ia membaca pikiran pria itu.

Gadis itu adalah anak antar-ras yang terlahir dari kombinasi yang hampir mustahil, kursi khusus yang terkuat dalam Kitab Hitam, 'Sang Kematian'. Tugas gadis itu adalah melindungi ruang altar tempat penyimpanan lima perlengkapan suci.

Suara datang dari mainan yang ada di tangan gadis itu, sebuah kubus rubik, yang dipopulerkan oleh Enam Dewa Suci. Sembari menimbulkan gemericik, gadis itu berkata:

"Mudah untuk membuat satu sisi, tapi sulit sekali kan untuk membuat dua sisi?"

Itu mudah baginya, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah sebaiknya dia menjawab jujur, jadi dia hanya tersenyum kecut. Toh gadis itu sepertinya tidak tertarik pada jawabannya dan terus bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semua uskup agung berkumpul?"

"Laporannya seharusnya sudah diberikan padamu."

"Tak kubaca."

Gadis itu menjawab kasar.

"Lebih cepat kalau tanya seseorang. Apa ramalan dari 'Peramal Ribuan Mil' meleset? Misinya adalah mengalahkan Dragon Lord Bencana... terjadi sesuatu ya?"

Mata mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali selama perbincangan karena gadis itu terus melihat mainan di tangannya.

"... Mereka melawan seorang undead misterius dan mundur setelah dua korban tewas dan satu orang luka parah."

"Siapa yang tewas?"

Tidak ada perasaan sedih atas kematian seseorang dari pihak mereka. Sikap gadis itu seperti menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, dan pria itu tidak tersinggung karena ini. Sikap gadis itu sesuai dengan gayanya.

"Pengawal Kaire-sama, Cedran. Dan Beaumarchais yang mencoba menangkap vampir yang kelihatannya diam itu."

"Jadi si 'Ribuan Perisai' dan si 'Rantai Surgawi'. Si 'Putri Miko Bumi' baru-baru ini tewas dalam ledakan misterus, dan Kitab Hitam kehilangan dua lagi orang baik... sungguh mengerikan. Siapa yang terluka parah?"

"Kaire-sama. Suatu kutukan sepertinya menghalangi sihir penyembuhan dari mengobati luka beliau, jadi beliau mundur."

"Dan vampirnya?"

"Ditinggalkan. Saat kami mencoba mendekati atau menangkapnya, vampir itu menyerang balik. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di tempat itu."

"Bukankah itu cuma menghindari masalah?"

"... Dalam pertemuan tadi diputuskan untuk mempertahankan status quo."

Itulah kesimpulan yang dibuat dalam ruang pertemuan tadi.

Daripada menanggung kerugian besar karena menyerang, lebih baik dibiarkan dahulu sebelum mengumpulkan pasukan. Lagipula, negara-negara lain tidak akan sanggup mengalahkan undead itu. Jika ada seseorang yang bisa, itu artinya muncul seseorang yang perlu diwaspadai, dan mereka harus mempererat pertahanan negara mereka terlebih dahulu—

Pada akhirnya, mereka mencapai kesepakatan untuk meninggalkan sedikit orang dan menarik sisanya.

Pria itu sendiri setuju dengan keputusan itu.

Hanya seseorang setingkat 'Keturunan Dewa' atau Dragon Lord yang bisa mengalahkan vampir itu dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Akan lebih baik kalau meninggalkan sebuah tim dan mengawasi kalau ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan vampir itu.

"Hmm, itu bukan vampir kan?"

Dia juga setuju dengan itu, karena itulah dia menyebutnya undead misterius.

"Mungkinkah dia Dragon Lord? Dragon Lord Vampir atau Dragon Lord Elder Coffin?"

Lengkungan bibirnya semakin mendalam menjadi senyuman lebar. Itu juga kalau ekspresi haus darah itu bisa disebut senyuman.

"... Bukankah dua naga itu sudah dihancurkan?"

Pria itu menjawab saat suasana menjadi aneh, tapi dia mendapat jawaban singkat.

"Mereka berdua Dragon Lord undead, jadi sulit mengatakan kalau mereka benar-benar mati."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah untuk pertama kalinya dan memandang langsung padana. Ada kilatan samar di kedua matanya, dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran, kegirangan, dan hasrat bertarung.

"Diantara vampir itu dan aku, siapa yang menurutmu lebih kuat?"

Dia menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu itu dengan jawaban yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Tentu saja kamu."

"Begitu ya..."

Gadis itu sepertinya kehilangan minat dan melihat mainannya lagi.

Dia menghela nafas lega.

"Sayang sekali, kukira aku dapat kesempatan untuk merasakan kekalahan."

Saat dia mendengar gumaman gadis itu, dia bertanya-tanya: Siapa yang akan menang kalau mereka berdua benar-benar bertarung?

Dia pernah melawan gadis itu dan si vampir sebelumnya. Walau si vampire terasa lebih kuat, tidak mungkin vampir itu bisa menang dari 'Sang Kematian'.

Perlengkapan mereka berada pada tingkatan yang berbeda.

Vampir itu sepertinya tidak bersenjata, yang merupakan titik kelemahan monster-monster kuat. Mereka terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatan mereka, jadi mereka tidak menggunakan perlengkapan yang kuat.

Di sisi lain, gadis itu dilengkapi dengan relik-relik peninggalan Enam Dewa, jadi dia menilai kalau gadis itu lebih kuat. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua pihak menggunakan perlengkapan pada tingkatan yang sama?

Mustahil.

Dia segera membuang pertanyaan itu. Mustahil untuk menemukan dan mendapatkan perlengkapan yang menyamai perlengkapan suci gadis itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika vampir itu menemukannya?

Kalau seperti itu... Mungkin kursi khusus Teokrasi Slane yang terkuat dan tak terkalahkan akan kalah. Dan itu adalah saat-saat keputus-asaan dari kekalahan sang pelindung umat manusia.

Tidak, mengapa dia berpikir kalau gadis itu akan bertarung sendirian?

Dia mungkin tidak setingkat dengan gadis itu, tapi dia juga 'Keturunan Dewa' dan memiliki banyak koleksi benda. Jika mereka menggunakan benda-benda itu, mereka bisa mengalahkan vampir itu kalau cuma satu. Tak mungkin ada banyak undead yang sekuat itu.

Dia mendengar suara tawa saat sedang melamun, dan melihat sumbernya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ayo kita bicarakan hal lain, kapan kamu akan menikah?"

Ini adalah agenda dadakan yang muncul saat pertemuan tadi. Yang gadis itu maksud adalah kapan dia akan mencari pacar— secara halusnya, istri, dan secara kasarnya, alat untuk membuat bayi.

"Masih belum ada."

"Yah, kau kan masih muda."

Saat anggota Kitab Hitam pergi menjalankan misi, mereka akan memakai topeng sihir untuk membuat wajah palsu.

Berdasarkan hukum yang ditetapkan oleh Dewa mereka, seseorang yang berusia lebih dari 20 tahun akan dianggap dewasa di Teokrasi Slane. Dia jauh lebih muda dari 20 tahun saat dia melepas topengnya.

"Setelah menikah, istrimu akan ditahan di dalam Teokrasi... tapi jangan khawatir, dia masih boleh membesarkan anak."

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga anggota Kitab."

"Itu benar. Ah, akan lebih bagus kalau kau beritahu istrimu nantinya kalau kau harus menikahi banyak istri. Tidak ada masalah di mata hukum, tapi masih ada orang yang tidak menyukai poligami meski sudah dididik seperti itu."

Dengan izin yang diberikan oleh Teokrasi, seorang pria boleh memiliki banyak istri. Itu adalah kebiasaan kuno untuk melindungi garis keturunan orang-orang kuat di masa lalu. Tapi norma yang berlaku adalah monogami, dan hanya sedikit permohonan poligami yang dikabulkan setiap tahunnya. Bahkan ketika dikabulkan, itu pun hanya terbatas pada dua istri.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, bagaimana denganmu... Kau tidak berencana menikah?"

Dia bertanya karena gadis itu lebih tua dari kelihatannya.

"Yah, kalau ada pria yang bisa mengalahkanku, kita bisa menikah. Walau dia jelek dan kepribadiannya buruk... Tak masalah meski dia bukan manusia selama dia bisa mengalahkanku. Seberapa kuat ya anak kami nantinya?"

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di perutnya dan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Dia yakin kalau jawaban ini artinya adalah gadis itu tidak berencana menikah.

Tapi bagaimana keadaan akan berubah kalau muncul makhluk yang bisa mengalahkan vampir itu?

Perasaan tidak tenang menyelubungi hati pria itu.


End file.
